Control total
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: La perversión de Issei llega a tan altos niveles que termina evolucionando en una desconocida habilidad de límites inconmensurables ¿Qué hará él con esto a partir de ahora? ¿Consumará sus propios deseos, ayudará al mundo… o lo sumirá en el caos eterno? [AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno; Contenido sexual explícito; Incesto]
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno; Contenido sexual explícito; Incesto.**

 **CONTROL TOTAL**

" _ **La perversión de Issei llega a tan altos niveles que termina evolucionando en una desconocida habilidad de límites inconmensurables ¿Qué hará él con esto a partir de ahora? ¿Consumará sus propios deseos, ayudará al mundo… o lo sumirá en el caos eterno?"**_

…

…

…

 **Lujuria ilimitada, Poder ilimitado (parte 1)**

—Aaaaahhhh… —.

Con aquel pesado y largo suspiro, Issei se dejó caer sobre el césped del suelo. Él se había ubicado en esa zona de la academia en donde varias veces se recostó con sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama, para que luego todos se pusieran a divagar acerca de las mujeres y la vida mientras miraban el cielo. Aunque en ese momento el castaño lucía como el gran fracasado que fue en un pasado.

—Creo que estoy empezando a odiar mi vida… —dice él, con un tono fastidiado mientras tenía cerrados sus ojos y su ceño estaba fruncido. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, Issei trató de relajarse en la empinada… pero desgraciadamente no pudo —¡Mierda! Ni siquiera aquí soy capaz de calmarme… —dice luego, dando varias vueltas en su lugar.

¿Y qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Era difícil deducirlo, pero bastante seguro que era algo que lo tenía muy molesto e intranquilo, dado que Issei no tenía ese comportamiento, no era propio de él…

—¡Eh, Isse! —gritó Motohama, llamando su atención.

—¡Hasta que al fin te encontramos! —grita Matsuda, aliviado.

Ambos muchachos aparecieron minutos después de que el castaño haya arribado a ese lugar.

—Ah… hola chicos —saluda el aludido, con un tono que expresaba su falta de ganas.

En cuanto el cuatro ojos lo vio con esa actitud se le acercó rápidamente.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —pregunta el chico de lentes, mirándolo muy confundido.

Issei sólo responde con un bufido de molestia, lo que provoca que Motohama lo contemple con una mirada no sólo llena de confusión sino de sospecha. El cuatro ojos optó por "escanear" a su amigo con su vista por un par de minutos, y luego de observar fugazmente a Matsuda, vuelve hacia Issei para finalmente suspirar.

—Dado que no me quieres decir lo que te pasa y a juzgar por tu apariencia y actitud, sin contar que somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo y te conozco muy bien, deduzco que estás frustrado sexualmente, ¿me equivoco? —pregunta Motohama seriamente a su amigo echado en el suelo.

—No, no te equivocas —responde Issei pesadamente, sin voltear a verlos ni al muchacho de anteojos ni al calvito.

—¿Qué está frustrado sexualmente? —pregunta Matsuda, como si no lo pudiera creer —Pero… ¡si Isse es un maldito hijo de perra con suerte por tener a cuatro lindas y sexys chicas con él! ¡Es imposible que esté frustrado sexualmente! —exclama luego, como si lo estuviera exponiendo para que toda la academia se entere.

—¡Eh, baja la maldita voz! —grita Issei, muy enojado, haciendo que el calvo se sobresalte. Después de eso, Issei vuelve a sentarse —¡Sí, así es! ¡Estoy frustrado sexualmente! —responde luego, furioso y gritándolo. Su amigo el calvo casi se cae de espaldas porque el propio Issei gritó su problema a los cuatro vientos, y fue él que le había dicho que se callara —No me interesa si los demás se enteran de que no tuve siquiera un puto roce de piel serio con Rias ¡No me interesa! —exclama luego, gritándole ésta vez a varias chicas que iban pasando y que lo escucharon.

—Mira, es la bestia pervertida otra vez… —dice una de ellas.

—Sí, que horrible —dice otra.

—Seguro esa frustración sexual lo tiene muy loco, tendremos que cuidarnos más —dice una tercera.

—Quizás sea conveniente que le diga a otras chicas, por si acaso —eso lo dice la cuarta chica.

Todas miraban con repulsión al castaño, quien las observa con odio pero, muy por dentro, sentía mucha vergüenza, impotencia y tristeza consigo mismo por ser así, aunque él no pudiera controlar sus instintos carnales medianamente reprimidos.

—Será mejor que te calmes, Isse —dice Motohama, dándole palmadas de ánimo en la espalda —Sabes que puedes contarnos eso que te molesta —dice luego.

—Así es, Isse, nosotros somos tus mejores amigos y no dudaremos ayudarte en momentos como éste —dice Matsuda con ánimos.

—"Pffffff sí claro… mejores amigos… ¿para qué quiero enemigos con ustedes a mi lado?" —pensó el castaño, mirando reprobatoriamente a sus dos amigos.

Issei los miró por unos segundos, y luego de poner un rostro de resignación procede a suspirar y a contar finalmente lo que le sucedía.

—A ver… Hoy por la madrugada Rias despertó desnuda en mi cama, y… bueno, yo como siempre no supe qué hacer, me quedé titubeando, luego vino Asia, nos descubrió y también se desnudó para meterse con nosotros —contaba el castaño. No hace falta aclarar que tanto Matsuda como Motohama querían asesinar a su amigo por tener tanta suerte —Pero yo no hice nada porque soy un idiota. La verdad no sé qué hacer, cada vez que las veo desnudas… me excito enormemente, sí, pero… sólo me quedó estático como un imbécil. Aaajjjjj… incluso las imágenes de sus cuerpos desnudos no desaparecen de mi cabeza y eso hace que me excite en todo momento, pero eso no es todo… tuve que jalármela dos veces seguidas para tratar de bajar mi calentura… ¡Y no lo logré! Aun sigo excitado —exclamó el joven castaño afligido.

—Hummmmmm… bueno, eso es normal en chicos de nuestra edad, Isse. Sinceramente no creo que estés enfermo o algo similar —dice Motohama, acomodándose sus lentes.

—Sí, es completamente normal. Hablando de eso, quizás más tarde podamos ir a husmear por ahí, así puedes enfocar ese poder pervertido en algo y quizás te puedas calmar, ¿eh Isse? —dice Matsuda mientras le da unos leves codazos al castaño.

—Lo dudo… —susurra el aludido.

—Bueno, volviendo al punto… ¿Qué más pasó entre ustedes? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! —exigió el cuatro ojos.

—¡Sí, eso, queremos saber más! —se une el calvo, ansioso.

—Bueno… —responde cansado Isse —Desde ya les adelanto que no hubo contacto carnal entre nadie, ¿eh? *suspiro profundo* Ayer y antes de ayer fue lo mismo, despierto entre los cuerpos desnudos de Rias y Asia, ellas dos se pelean por mí… y anoche decidieron llevar puesto delantales de cocina… sin llevar nada debajo, y con eso me refiero a que estaban desnudas casi completamente… —finaliza, con el mismo tono hastiado de antes.

De nuevo, no hacía falta mencionar que Matsuda y Motohama quisieron asesinarlo por su tremenda suerte, pero se contuvieron. En eso, ambos decidieron sentarse a un lado de su desgraciado amigo de cabello castaño, a observar las nubes de nuevo y tratar de retomar viejos hábitos.

Los tres se quedaron así durante el tiempo que quedaba antes de volver a clases, e Issei pudo despejar un poco su mente con las tontas ocurrencias de sus mejores amigos, aunque esos pensamientos, acerca de que él seguía siendo un idiota impotente y desafortunado, seguían presentes en su cabeza.

Y se agravaron al volver al salón… todos los estudiantes con los que se cruzaba en los pasillos le observaban de maneras reprochantes, desaprobatorias y, viniendo de las chicas, varias con miedo. Tratándose de Issei, dichas miradas no le serían muy importantes, pero ese día en particular le estaban cayendo como un balde de agua fría, sin contar sus impulsos sexuales que seguían en un nivel alto, lo cual le causaba esa dichosa frustración.

Como pudo llegó al renombrado salón de clases y se sentó en su lugar, sin fijar su vista en nadie más. Lamentablemente las horas venideras no serían fáciles… cada vez que una de sus compañeras se levantaba para hablar de algo o colocar algo en la pizarra Issei la miraba detenidamente y con muchos deseos, de una manera que nunca hizo antes, y obviamente todo eso era producto de su incontenible lujuria.

El castaño observaba con suma lentitud cada detalle, cada curva de sus hermosas y atrayentes compañeras de salón, inclusive hasta a las que él consideraba feas… parecía que no tenia límite alguno.

—¡D-Disculpe profesor, necesito ir a la enfermería, por favor! ¡Es una urgencia! —exclamó Issei con un tono de voz muy elevado, ansioso y muy preocupado. El hombre accedió a su petición con un rostro confundido y desencajado por la actitud de su alumno, el cual salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras avanzaba rápidamente, el castaño lucía muy confundido y asustado por esos comportamientos que estaba teniendo, se estaba excediendo con sus deseos carnales reprimidos, tenía que controlarlos fuera como fuera.

Desgraciadamente sería puesto a prueba otra vez… y no sería para nada fácil, ya que al entrar en la enfermería y solicitar ayuda, descubrió a una hermosa, exuberante y muy erótica mujer de unos treinta y pico de años, la cual se acercó para poder asistirlo. Ella era la enfermera, y al parecer era nueva.

—Hola cielo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿te sientes mal? Ven, recuéstate así podré examinarte —dijo aquella mujer con una muy sensual voz, además de hacer una pose provocativa (quien sabe si lo hizo a propósito o de manera inconsciente…) exactamente igual a las películas porno de varios estudios… ¡o incluso mejor! La cuestión es que el castaño nunca lo sabría ya que salió corriendo de allí como si fuera el mismísimo Barry Allen.

Para su desgracia su pene se estaba irguiendo y con bastante fuerza, por lo que tenía que ir con mucho ojo para que absolutamente ninguno de los estudiantes lo viera. Como pudo se dirigió a la arboleda situada cerca de las canchas de tenis y las piscinas, y se adentró rápidamente, logrando ser sigiloso.

—O-Oh no… ¿q-qué carajos se supone que voy a hacer…? —se pregunta el castaño mientras observaba muy consternado y sonrojado su propio pene, ahora totalmente erecto y duro como piedra.

Y es que se debía a que las imágenes de sus compañeras de curso seguían vivas en su mente, ahora yendo más allá, imaginándolas desvistiéndose con lentitud y muy eróticamente, tal como en los videos porno que él acostumbraba ver, hasta el punto de poder visualizarlas con sus pechos y entrepiernas al descubierto totalmente.

—N-No puedo aguantar más… tengo… que eyacular —dijo en voz baja, asegurándose de que no había nadie por los alrededores para empezar a manosearse con furia mientras repetía una y otra vez las escenas mentales de las chicas sin perderse ni un detalle.

—G-Ggggggnnnn… —balbuceó Issei entre dientes, tratando de suprimir su gemido de placer por dicha eyaculación. Él se había corrido bastante, pero aun así su cabezón amigo no daba señales de estar agotado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —susurra él como si estuviera charlando con su propio pene. Después de un suspiro, procedió a agarrarse su miembro viril… pero cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente saltaron en su mente imágenes vivaces y muy diferentes: esta vez se visualizaba a sí mismo teniendo sexo salvaje con las chicas con las que fantaseó antes. Su mente estaba al cien por cien, ni en sus sueños más locos podría haberse imaginado todo eso como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Su excitación casi sube a los cielos junto con su furibunda masturbación, alcanzando el clímax y quedándose echado en la tierra, jadeando para recuperar el aliento después del trajín.

—Ra-yos… —susurra Issei, queriendo levantarse pero no podía, tenía que recuperarse un poco más. Aunque su mente no daba abasto, seguía imaginando sin parar a sus compañeras de curso, desnudas y siendo ultrajadas por él mismo. Su pene quería levantarse otra vez pese a las dos corridas, pero el castaño hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para atajarlo y cerrarse el pantalón para mantenerlo bajo control… al menos por esos momentos.

Su camino de vuelta a clases fue casi imposible, tortuoso, dado que él no paraba de ver a sus compañeras desnudas, no podía detener sus pensamientos cochinos normalmente, por lo que, de nuevo, tenía que recurrir a toda su fuerza mental y física para que no se le parara el amigo y le ocurriera lo mismo de hace un rato.

Hasta que al fin llegó a su salón. Con todo el auto-control que logró reunir saludó respetuosamente al profesor para disculparse por la intromisión y sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Varios estudiantes no le prestaron atención y otros lo miraron con desconfianza. Matsuda y Motohama lo observaron con la sospecha en sus ojos, obviamente. Ambos conocían bastante a su amigo de cabello castaño, por lo que los dos hablaron discretamente entre ellos mediante mensajes en papeles, diciendo que Issei se comportaba demasiado raro.

Puede que su frustración sexual sea la causante de ello, eso es lo que los dos estudiantes querían creer… pero lo cierto es que era mucho más que eso…

El tiempo pasó volando hasta que finalmente el timbre de fin de clases tocó, para alivio del castaño, claramente. A él se lo veía más "normal", pero lo cierto es que, interiormente, estaba agotado y aun sufría el calor de su excitación. Las imágenes mentales cochambrosas amenazaban en volver, el Sekiryuutei usaba toda su fuerza psíquica para contenerlas y por eso se cansaba más y más.

—Oye Isse, ¿estás bien? Cuando entraste al salón hoy, bueno… Matsuda y yo te notamos muy raro —pregunta Motohama.

—Sí , es cierto. Aunque si es por lo de tu frustración pues… trataremos de ayudarte. Sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras, si quieres podemos ir allí hoy y mirar algo bueno, ¿te parece? —dice Matsuda, tratando de animar a un Issei muy decaído.

—Chicos… lo siento, no estoy de ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para responder. Por favor, no hablemos más de esto… —es lo único que dice el castaño como respuesta ante la insistencia de sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales lo observaron tristemente para finalmente acatar su petición.

Los tres siguieron el camino en abosulto silencio hasta el momento en que MAtsuda y Motohama se despidieron de Issei para desviarse. El castaño los saluda como puede, con una mano casi en alto y una pequeña sonrisa desganada, para luego seguir su camino hasta llegar en pocos minutos más a su preciado hogar, en donde por fin estaría a gusto después de ese día tan extraño y caótico.

Pero bien sabemos que el día no terminaba allí…

Issei se relajó en su cama después de darse una fría y rápida ducha, la cual lo ayudó muchísimo. Ahora su tempestuosa mente estaba más en calma, y él podía concentrarse mejor, pero decidiría luego si hacer sus deberes escolares o no.

De momento todo iba perfecto, hasta una sonrisa surcó sus labios por tener ese tiempo de paz interior, ya que si bien la excitación se había apoderado de él, la gran confusión y preocupación fueron emociones muy fuertes que lo dejaron muy vapuleado y sin energías. Jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo y calmado en toda su vida.

Lamentablemente, como se había anticipado antes, todavía era temprano para que se relajara…

—¡Isseeeeeeee! —exclama Rias, entrando de repente y abalanzándose gentilmente sobre el muchacho de cabello castaño para finalmente abrazarlo. El aludido ahora lucía totalmente rojo ya que los grandes pechos de su ama estaban casi al descubierto porque ella tenía su camisa desabotonada completamente y sólo llevaba sus panties rojas en la parte baja de su cuerpo. En resumen, estaba casi desnuda.

—¡B-B-B-B-Buch-chou! —tartamudeó en un grito el pobre joven, temblando y sin poder hacer nada ante los encantadores y eróticos atributos de su querida ama.

—Lo siento por entrar de repente… e interrumpirte, es sólo que quería ver de nuevo a mi lindo sirviente y poder estar de nuevo junto a él por todo el tiempo que me sea posible hasta que volvamos a la academia. Estoy tan agotada… perdóname de nuevo, Isse, y espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí, aunque sea por un rato —dice ella, sonando apenada por sus actos.

El pobre de Issei no pudo responderle cuando Asia aparee en escena, viéndosele sorprendida y después molesta y triste por ver la escena que protagonizaban su querido chico de cabello castaño y su ama.

—¡Mooooooooooo! ¡Isse-san, Buchou-san, eso no es justo, deberían invitarme! —exclama la rubia mientras se desvestía y dejaba sus pechos al descubierto para finalmente invadir el territorio abalanzándose sobre el castaño y abrazarlo, como queriendo apropiarse de él.

—Ara, ¿con que esas tenemos? Muy bien, Asia, entonces yo también jugaré este juego —dice Rias de manera desafiante. Acto seguido se quita su camisa, dejándose solo con sus panties. Sus enormes tetas rebotaron, como si estuvieran queriendo atraer la atención de Issei.

¿Y qué se decía del pobre castaño? Bueno, él estaba furiosamente sonrojado, su excitación estaba por los cielos nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba bien caliente, su corazón palpitaba como loco y su pene estaba por ponerse bien duro y erecto en cualquier momento. Él bien sabía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más, que se le rompa el pantalón por una monstruosa erección no sería una escena muy grata para las dos hermosas chicas que estaban con él, por lo que optó por una sola opción…

—¡D-Disculpen pero no me siento muy bien! —fue lo único que dijo en un grito el castaño mientras se libraba del agarre de Rias y Asia, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño para tener que desahogarse.

Pero para su gran desgracia dicho lugar de la casa estaba siendo ocupado por su padre. A juzgar por los sonidos que venían del interior se llegó a suponer que él estaba haciendo lo segundo…

—¡Mierdaaaaa! —gritó el castaño, maldiciendo con mucha furia su gran mala suerte, siendo escuchado por su madre y por las dos chicas que estaban con él.

—¿Isse? ¡Isse, ¿qué sucede?¡ —pregunta su madre, alarmada no sólo por ese grito sino también por ver que su hijo bajaba como un rayo por las escaleras, sin preocuparse si se mataba o no.

—¡Isseee, ven! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntan tanto Rias como Asia, preocupadas también por el comportamiento del castaño, el cual salió en pocos segundos al patio. Las mujeres no le podían seguir el ritmo.

—Haaa… Haaa… —Issei jadeaba con fuerza, lucía sonrojado pero también destrozado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, aunque ese no fuera un buen ejemplo… por si fuera poco, a su terrible imagen se le sumaba el hecho de que tenía el pene erecto y al aire. Sí, estaba al descubierto, pero al castaño parecía no importarle…

Como si fuera un animal enloquecido, él miraba hacia todas partes buscando algo que sólo él sabía. Por fortuna parece encontrarlo… su mirada se fijó en unos arbustos que, curiosamente, estaban en el terreno de su casa.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin! —gritó el muchacho, como si hubiera presenciado un gran milagro. Sin perder más tiempo fue corriendo hacia donde estaban dichos arbustos para luego zambullirse y esconderse allí.

Rias, Asia y la madre de Issei llegan al patio, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrarlo al joven enloquecido.

—¿¡Isse¡? ¿¡Dónde estás?! —preguntaban las dos chicas mientras la madre también clamaba por su hijo.

Mientras tanto, con Issei, él estaba temblando como si fuera una hoja de papel. Su pene estaba duro como roca y a punto de explotar por las sensaciones de los pechos, de los cuerpos al descubierto de Rias y Asia. Ya había estado en contacto físico directo con ellas más de una vez… pero parecía que ésta vez sería el límite.

—"¡O-Oh rayoooooos! ¡Ya no puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Voy a explotaaaaar!" —pensó el loco de Issei mientras se visualizaba manoseando enteramente los cuerpos de las chicas que vivían con él.

Sin perder más tiempo -y además, sin importarle que tanto su madre como Rias y Asia estuvieran a tan sólo metros de él- comenzó a masturbarse. Pero no duró ni dos minutos cuando sintió una oleada de placer diferente, mucho más fuerte, más intensa.

—¡G-GAAAAAAAAAAAGH! —Issei ya no pudo contener más su voz y dejó escapar ese gemido con todas sus fuerzas, alertando a las mujeres que lo buscaban, dándose cuenta de su ubicación.

A pesar de que estaba eyaculando con todas sus ganas, la ola de placer no cesó… muy por el contrario, si hizo aun más intensa, más y más con cada segundo que pasaba y el castaño seguía corriéndose como si tuviera una tonelada de semen guardado en su cuerpo.

—¡A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —el grito que dio esta vez fue poderosísimo, era demasiado placer para él, un nivel de placer que jamás había experimentado.

Obviando el hecho de que su pene seguía eyaculando, Issei dejó caer su cabeza, sus ojos miraban al cielo y poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia.

—¡Isse! ¡Isse! ¡Is…se…! I… s… s… e… —las voces de su madre, de Rias y Asia ya se oían perdiéndose en la lejanía, signo inéquivoco de que ya se estaba desmayando.

—Aaaaaah… —con ese último suspiro, y con una luz tenue que terminó abrazándolo y cegándolo en lo poco que veía, Issei finalmente cae rendido, durmiéndose por completo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¿Podrías morirte? —fue lo que preguntó Yuuma en un susurro tras acercarse a Issei.

—¿E-Eh? —se pregunta él, sin entender absolutamente nada.

En ese momento la chica, quien parecía ser una dulce joven de aspecto inocente, se transforma en un ángel caído de proporciones corporales voluminosas, es decir, con una figura muy erótica casi al descubierto por la poquísima ropa que llevaba puesta. A partir de allí, Yuuma parecía una mujer de unos años mayor a lo que aparentó momentos antes.

Issei entonces cae de cola al suelo, muy impresionado… pero también muy asustado, ya que tenía un muy mal presentimiento con lo que acababa de ver.

—"¿Q-Qué… es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Yuuma… tiene alas negras?" —se preguntaba internamente el muchacho, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y temblando mucho.

—Fue divertido mientras duró, haber tenido una cita y jugar con un inocente niño. Voy a atesorar mucho este regalo que me has dado… —decía la mujer, con un tono burlesco en su voz, mientras miraba el brazalete que Issei le compró —Pero lamentablemente esto ya llega a su fin —dice luego, elevando su mano izquierda y materializando en ella su lanza de luz de color rojizo.

—¿Y-Yuuma-chan…? —pregunta Issei, queriendo acercarse a la mujer, de manera inconsciente, ignorando por un momento el peligro que representaba para su persona y todo lo que le dijo anteriormente.

—Muérete ya —susurra la pelinegra, con un tono que mezclaba la repulsión y la sorna, apuñalando en el estómago al muchacho y observando como empezaba a desangrarse.

—" _ **N-No…"**_ —la débil voz de Issei resuena en su mente. Se oía… diferente…

—Lo siento mucho, pero como representabas una amenaza para nosotros decidí que lo mejor sería matarte rápidamente —explicaba Raynare, el ángel caído, sentada y cruzada de piernas en el estanque del parque, observando morir al chico que la amó.

—" _ **No…"**_ —de nuevo la propia voz del castaño hace eco en todo su ser, con mucha más fuerza.

—Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Dios, quien puso esa Sacred Gear en tu cuerpo —dijo Raynare, mirando como Issei se desplomaba en el suelo.

—" _ **No… No! Definitivamente NO!"**_ —ahora la voz de Issei, sonando poderosamente atronadora, retumba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, obligándolo a moverse. Los ojos del muchacho, por un momento, lucieron como si él estuviera hipnotizado… pero luego se muestran como si él se despertara de un letargo en vigía.

—Gracias por los lindos recuerdos —dice Raynare para extender sus alas y emprender vuelo.

Pero, en eso…

—¡BASTA! —el tono de la voz con el que él castaño escuchó en su interior ahora resonó en todo el ambiente, provocando un terremoto en la zona y llamando poderosamente la atención de Raynare.

—¿¡P-Pero qué mierda está sucediendo?! —se pregunta en voz alta la mujer, observando directamente hacia donde estaba Issei, para su gran sorpresa e incredulidad que él se estaba levantando.

—Ya fue suficiente de todo esto… ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA BASURA! —ignorando el hecho de que tenía una herida abierta en su estómago, Issei grita esas palabras con una furia incontenible, alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Raynare, la cual lucía ahora impresionada, y era decir poco… no podía creer que el castaño siguiera vivo después del daño que recibió —¡Mucho tiempo llevo soportando esta carga de mierda! ¡Mucho tiempo llevo sufriendo por esto, que tengo estas malditas pesadillas contigo, hija de puta! Pero ya no más… ¡YA NO MÁS! Porque hoy! Hoy… yo no seré quien sufra… no sufriré más… al menos no en sueños… sí, al menos en sueños, haré lo que me plazca… haré lo que quiera contigo, maldita basura —.

Después de decir esas chocantes palabras malsonantes con un rostro y una actitud jamás vistas de parte de Issei, Raynare cae estrepitosamente al suelo como consecuencia de una pérdida repentina de fuerza en sus alas.

—¿¡P-Pero… qué… carajos… sucede?! —dice la chica, entre dientes, levantándose y haciendo fuerza para contener el dolor de sus heridas. Pero de repente todo el dolor desaparece, y es reemplazado con un calor… un calor infernal que sólo podía significar una cosa… —¡Haaa! ¡Haaa! —por unos segundos, Raynare se preguntó lo que pasaba hasta que parece olvidarse de todo y, con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa a la vez que muy enamorada, observa a Issei.

—Sí, haré que te enamores perdidamente de mí, maldita perra, y no sólo eso… —susurra el castaño, quien ahora estaba totalmente erguido y sin ninguna herida visible en su cuerpo, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

—¡Haaaa! ¡Haaaaa! ¡Isse! ¡Isseeee! —exclama Raynare, abalanzándose contra el aludido y tirándolo al suelo para luego mirarlo con una expresión de severa aflicción —¡Isse, por favor perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía! —pide la chica entre sollozos creíbles.

¡PLAF!

Issei le da una fuerte cachetada como prueba de que ella se portó mal.

—Te lo mereces —dice él seriamente.

—S-Sí, me lo merezco… —responde Raynare, tomándose su mejilla afectada mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Pero no es suficiente… Raynare, ¿tú me amas de verdad? —pregunta Issei, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¡S-Sí, Isse, te amo! ¡De verdad que te amo! ¡Con todo mi corazón! —responde la pelinegra con toda sinceridad, e Issei supo que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, que ella realmente se había enamorado de él, por eso…

—Entonces demuéstramelo chupando mi pene… con ganas —ordena el muchacho mientras se abría el pantalón y dejaba expuesto su gran miembro viril —"Aaaaaaahhh sí! Justo del tamaño que quería, bien grande, como para destrozar la boca y vagina de esta perra" —piensa luego, observando victorioso la cara de Raynare, quien estaba muy pero que muy sonrojada, acercándose lentamente y con mucho temblor.

—Haaaa… Haaaa… —jadeaba ella, mirando con unos ojos hipnotizados y con mucho deseo al gran pene que lucía el castaño. Sin dejar de temblar, levanta sus manos y toca suavemente aquella verga monstruosa, luego acercando su boca y respirándole gentilmente encima, como tratando de darle calor externo —E-Es… enorme —susurra ella sin dejar de estar muy impresionada.

En eso Issei puede ver algo que lo deja sonriendo: la entrepierna de Raynare estaba bastante empapada de sus jugos de amor, señal de que estaba deseosa e impaciente de tener ese gran pene dentro de su coño.

—Vaya vaya, así que ya te mojaste toda sólo por ver mi enorme pene. No sabía que eras tan zorra —comenta el castaño, con un deje de repulsión pero también sintiéndose victorioso.

—E-Es que… t-tu pene, Isse, tu gran pene… es impresionante. M-Mi vagina se estremeció al instante por solo verlo, por ver el enorme pene de mí amor, y-y n-no puedo esperar a que me penetres con él… —responde la pelinegra, mirando sonrojada y con corazones en los ojos al castaño, sin dejar de respirar en su verga, además haciéndole masajes leves con sus suaves manos.

—U-Uuuuuhhh… s-sí, Raynare, yo tampoco puedo esperarlo, pero por ahora tú empéñate en hacerme sentir muy bien con tu boca —ordena nuevamente el muchacho.

—Claro que sí, mi amor —responde ella para después empezar a lamer en círculos la punta de la gran verga del muchacho.

—Uuuuuhhh sí, eso, hazlo un poco mejor —ordena Issei.

Dicho y hecho, tras estar rodeando la punta del pene con su lengua, Raynare empezó a meterlo en su boca, esta vez chupándolo con ganas, metiéndolo hasta donde podía y llenándolo de saliva por doquier, a un ritmo tranquilo pero siempre con el objetivo de hacer sentir bien al castaño.

—¡Uuuuuff! ¡Sí, eso es! —exclamó el joven, dejando que la chica lleve a cabo aquella tarea, la cual estaba cumpliendo muy bien.

—Mmmnnnngh… —parecía que Raynare balbuceaba algo, aunque claramente no se le entendía… pero a juzgar por su tono de voz ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho, y no sólo se le reflejaba en su rostro totalmente ruborizado sino también en su entrepierna, la cual cada vez se mojaba más y más.

—¡Aaaaahhh… sí! ¡Sigue, sigue así! —exclamaba el castaño, agarrándole la cabeza a Raynare para poder controlarla un poco más y que se meta su miembro viril más profundo.

—¡Mmnmnnngg…! —era lo único que balbuceaba la chica, con sus ojos mirando al cielo, como extasiada, mientras chupaba y lamía el pene de Issei sin descanso. Su vagina no paraba de soltar sus jugos eróticos de amor, mojando todo el suelo debajo de ella, casi formando un charco.

Ambos estuvieron en esa posición por un par de minutos más.

—U-Uuuuggh… n-no voy a poder aguantar más… —dice el castaño entre dientes, empezando a sentir que se avecinaba un gran orgasmo —¡R-Raynare… estoy por correrme! ¡Voy a correrme en toda tu cara! ¡Asegúrate de tomarlo todo! —grita con fuerza mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y con ambas manos controlaba la cabeza de la pelinegra, quien seguía en su trabajo de chupar su miembro —¡A-Aaaaaahh, ahí vieneeeeee! —grita Issei como loco.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! —

El fuerte grito de placer extremo que había soltado Issei claramente pudo escucharse en toda su casa, inclusive a varias cuadras lejos, aunque eso no era lo más importante…

—¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Aaaaahhh! —seguía exclamando el castaño, aun después de haber despertado, pero inmediatamente su cara extasiada fue reemplazada por una de estupor y sobresalto al ver nada menos que a Raynare allí, completamente desnuda, a merced de su grandioso pene, siendo empapada totalmente con el semen de éste.

—¡Mmmnnaaaaaah! ¡G-Ggggaaaaah! —gritaba Raynare también, con su boca llena de semen y su rostro cubierto del mismo fluido, su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos por el tremendo orgasmo que ella también estaba teniendo. Su coño echaba fuertes chorros de sus jugos de amor por doquier, ella se estaba corriendo furiosamente, sin poder contenerse ni un poco, hasta que cae totalmente rendida y desmayada de placer en el suelo, con un rostro ahegao.

—¿¡Q-Qué… qué carajos… sucede?! —exclama el castaño, sin poder creerse que la mismísima Raynare, quien lo había asesinado, quien le había traído muchos problemas a su vida, quien había muerto hace tiempo por mano de Rias… estaba allí, viva… y desnuda… y cubierta del semen del Sekiryuutei… y por supuesto desmayada de placer.

Issei lucía espantado pero más que nada muy desconcertado, no estaba entendiendo nada de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, en menos de un minuto su mente estaba hecha un completo caos con preguntas que iban y venían… preguntas acerca del por qué, acerca del cómo y el cuándo, viejas heridas se abrieron por causa de todo esto, antiguas imágenes lastimosas afloraron en su mente como consecuencia.

" _Te amo…"_

La voz y el rostro tierno de Raynare aparecieron en sus pensamientos, viéndose perfecta, viéndose hermosa como nunca, y dedicando esas palabras con ese tono tan amoroso al muchacho…

—N-No, esto… tiene que ser un sueño… s-seguro sigo dormido —la amargura pronto se apoderó del cuerpo de Issei, y varias lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus cuencas oculares. Él, secándolas rápidamente, observó con enorme tristeza a la chica que yacía tirada en el suelo, luego la observa con furia… pero se sabe bien que él no podía enojarse con ella, no podía… a pesar de las tragedias que vivió por su culpa, ahora… él no podía mirarla mal.

Para su infortunio los problemas no terminarían allí…

—¡Isse! ¡Hijo, ¿qué es lo que te suc…?! —su madre entra de repente al cuarto, queriendo saber qué pasaba con su hijo… pero se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada al ver en la propia habitación del castaño a una chica inconsciente, tirada en el piso y cubierta de semen, y por supuesto a su hijo completamente desnudo, dejando a la vista el pene más grande que la mujer haya podido ver en toda su vida.

Issei estaba paralizado viendo a su madre, su quijada estaba técnicamente por los suelos y empezando a temblar por la reacción que podía tener ella, pero sucedió algo que dejó totalmente desencajado… notó que su madre lucía sonrojada y mostrando además un rostro extraño, un rostro levemente libidinoso que iba aumentando al pasar los segundos.

—Haaaa… Haaaa… —susurraba su madre. Sí, ella estaba empezando a sentirse excitada, aunque cueste muchísimo creerlo, solo por ver el monstruoso y, a la vez, glorioso pene de su hijo que se extendía. Ella se acercó a él lentamente y viéndosele con cara de deseo —I-Isse… —susurra la mujer en un tono audible para el castaño.

—¿M-M-Mamá…? —tartamudea el castaño, mostrándose muy sorprendido, temeroso y a la vez incrédulo por lo que veía.

Su madre se arrodilla hasta quedar a la altura de esa gran verga, la cual se estaba poniendo más y más erecta aunque Issei no lo quisiera.

—N-No puedo creer… que tuviera un hijo con un pene tan enorme… y no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes… —susurra la mujer mientras le respiraba encima, dándole calor a la verga de su hijo, luego tomándolo suavemente entre sus manos y acercando un poco más su boca —E-Es… increíble… mucho más enorme que el de tu padre —y después de haber dicho eso, la mujer metió repentinamente aquel pene en su boca, empezando a chuparlo.

—¡A-Aaaahhh! ¡M-Mamá, ¿q-qué estás…?! —pregunta en un grito el castaño, terriblemente confundido pero también muy excitado. Su madre se saca lentamente esa verga de su boca y mira con una sonrisa lujuriosa a su propio hijo.

—Tranquilo, Isse, me aseguraré de calmar bien a este grandote, así que tú relájate —dice la señora Hyodou con un tono de voz erótico mientras que se soltaba el cabello y empezaba su labor.

Era totalmente imposible… todo lo que estaba pasando, el que Raynare esté viva y lo haya despertado con una mamada, el que su madre ahora pareciera una persona completamente distinta y le esté chupando la verga -que por cierto era una imagen que nunca jamás se pudo haber imaginado-, todo ello era imposible… y aun así estaba ocurriendo.

Como se había dicho antes, Issei no entendía absolutamente nada… pero aun así no podía evitar mostrar una cara de gran placer por la mamada que estaba recibiendo de su propia madre, hecho que era moralmente inaceptable, obvio… pero era la realidad.

—¡A-Aaaaahh! ¡M-Mamaaaa! —gime el castaño, sintiendo su clímax muy cerca, pero en eso la mujer se detiene abruptamente.

—¿Estás por correrte, Isse? Espera, aun falta un poco más… —le dice la mujer, de manera tierna pero seductora a la vez, desabotonándose su camisa y dejando a la vista de su hijo unos pechos enormes, viéndose no solo demasiado tentadores sino también muy suaves.

La lujuría y la imaginación de Issei se dispararon hasta el infinito y más allá tras ver esos magumbos, los cuales nunca en su vida ha visto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su propia madre escondía esos atributos tan pero tan eróticos? En esos momentos el muchacho empezó a imaginarse a su madre, con un aspecto ligeramente cambiado, como si le estuviera dando una paja rusa…

Enseguida la mujer levanto sus grandes senos para atrapar el monstruoso pene de su hijo, el cual, para gran sorpresa de madre e hijo, apenas era abarcado completamente.

—Oh por Dios, Isse, tu pene es tan grande… que casi no puedo rodearlo con mis tetas —dice su madre.

Ya hasta parecía que la señora Hyodou no era la madre del muchacho, y no sólo por el comportamiento que tenía, su aspecto físico fue cambiando lentamente: su cabello suelto parecía tener un color marrón más vivaz, algunas arrugas de su cara desaparecieron y la piel del resto de su cuerpo se volvió más tersa y suave, su cuerpo era mucho más voluptuoso, sus pupilas aumentaron ligeramente de tamaño y sus labios fueron cubiertos por un poco de lápiz labial color rojo. Sí… aunque fuera muy difícil de creer la madre de Issei lucía ahora como esas milfs deseables de los cómics para adultos, incluso el castaño, por más que supiera que era su madre, se empezó a sentir muy atraído sexualmente hacia ella…

Parecía inconcebible, pero las fantasías de Issei se hacían realidad, se llevaban a cabo tal cual él lo imaginaba, con todos esos detalles que sólo su lujuriosa mente podía lograr… aunque el castaño no estaba muy consciente de eso por el momento.

—¡M-Mamaaaa! ¡E-Estoy… p-por…! —tartamudea el castaño mientras su madre le hacía la dichosa paja rusa.

—¡Déjalo salir, hijo! ¡Deja salir todo tu semen y cúbreme con él! —exclama extasiada la mujer, sin dejar de masajear aquel pene con sus pechos.

—¡A-AAAAAAAH! —gritó con fuerzas el muchacho, dejando salir una gran carga en el rostro de su madre y por sus pechos.

—Va-Vaya… dejaste salir una enorme cantidad… estoy cubierta casi completamente de tu semen y tu olor, Isse. Eres un niño travieso, pero… yo también he sido una niña mala, así que… —dice la mujer, desnudándose lentamente por completo, sacándose su camisa, luego su pantalón, el cual dejó caer, revelando que la mujer no llevaba nada debajo, resultó que estaba completamente desnuda, lo que logró que el pene del castaño se pusiera erecto y duro como piedra otra vez. Su madre sonríe y con una mano lo tumba en la cama para después ir a gatas hacia él.

—Dime Isse, ¿ya has tenido relaciones sexuales con una chica? —pregunta la mujer, seductoramente mientras estaba encima de su hijo.

—N-N-No… —fue lo único que responde el castaño tras tragar saliva severamente.

—E-Entonces… permíteme ser tu primera vez, después de todo soy tu madre. Pero no te preocupes, haré que te sientas muy bien conmigo —le dice la mujer, acercando su rostro y dándole un apasionado beso que casi termina por romper la cordura del joven —Haaaa… Isse, qué bien besas —dice la mujer, felicitando a su hijo por tal hazaña para luego colocar su vagina en la punta del pene del muchacho.

Issei veía muy alterado cómo su madre tomó su pene con una mano y lo iba guiando hasta la entrada de su coño. En ese momento otra imagen mental se hizo presente en la loca imaginación del muchacho, fantaseando con que su madre fuera también virgen y él la desvirgaba…

—¡Haaaaa! ¡Aquí voy, Isse! —exclama la loca de su madre, observándolo muy sonrojada y con corazones en los ojos, haciendo que la verga del muchacho entrara ya en su vagina —¡G-GAAAAAGGGGH! —.

La mujer dio un grito de dolor y de extremo placer cuando el tremendo palo del castaño entró en ella de un solo envión. Su chocho empezó a convulsionar, corriéndose tremendamente, largando así sus jugos de amor en un fuerte chorro sobre el cuerpo de Issei. Su rostro ahegao, con sus ojos mirando al cielo y su lengua afuera, volteo en dirección a su coño –que ahora ya parecía un coñote- y la mujer pudo descubrir, con gran incredulidad, que estaba saliendo un poco de sangre, señal inequívoca de que su propio hijo le había roto el himen, desvirgándola como si fuera su primera vez.

—¡Hnnnnggg! —balbucea Issei entre dientes al sentir la estrechísima vagina de su madre, y no puede evitar correrse él también, liberando otra gran carga de semen dentro del útero de su madre.

—¡Gggggyyyaaaaaa! —el segundo alarido de placer que pegó su madre fue más intenso al sentir los fluidos seminales de su hijo dentro de ella, lo que provoca que se corra fuertemente por segunda vez consecutiva sobre él.

A partir de allí ambos perdieron la cordura. De un momento a otro Issei se levantó para abrazar posesivamente a su madre por la cintura mientras que empezaba a penetrarla rápidamente y sin dar abasto.

—¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ¡Ooooohh! —clamaba furiosamente el castaño mientras metía y sacaba su grandísimo pene de las entrañas de su madre, al mismo tiempo que chupaba los melones que tenía por senos aquella exquisita mujer, quien también abrazó a su hijo.

—¡OOOOOOOOH! ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡ISSEEE! ¡ISSEEEE! ¡ASÍ, ASÍ! ¡CHÚPAME, MUÉRDEME, HAS LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGOOOOO! —exclamaba enloquecida la mujer mientras sentía como su vagina, desvirgada hace un par de minutos nada más, era destrozada por la monstruosa verga de su hijo.

El castaño acataba sin chistar esas órdenes, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo los pezones de su madre, que inclusive sacaban leche y él se deleitaba probándola. Con sus manos agarraba los muslos del gran culo de aquella mujer y los apretaba fuerza, también golpéandolos enérgicamente como en los tantos videos porno que ha visto.

—¡G-Ggggggggg! —ese grito orgásmico reprimido de su madre indicó que se corrió por tercera vez, dejando un pequeño charco de sus jugos vaginales entre medio de Issei y ella.

El muchacho siguió penetrándola con fuerza por unos minutos más hasta que se vuelve a correr en su interior, pero su vagina no daba abasto, estaba llena, el semen desbordaba… pero no parecía importarle ya que siguió penetrándola. Sus energías estaban a tope aún.

Al sentir como aquel pene se deslizaba con mayor facilidad –por la gran cantidad de semen en su interior-, la madre de Issei no puede evitar correrse de nuevo, con mucha fuerza como las anteriores veces, lo que la deja casi exhausta.

—Ggggg…. g-gaaaaggg… —balbuceaba ella, con un rostro ahegao, la baba se escurría de su lengua fuera de su boca, y estaba casi por soltar a Issei, pero el muchacho la tenía bien agarrada, y seguía penetrándola con fuerza.

—¡Haaaaa! ¡Haaaaaaaa! ¡M-Mamaaa! ¡A-Ahí vieneeee…! ¡M-Me… me corroooooo! —grita Issei, avisando que se estaba por correr de nuevo. Y lo hizo… soltó otra gran carga directamente dentro de la vagina de su madre, la cual se estremecía nuevamente, soltando pequeños chorros de sus jugos de amor por última vez mientras caía rendida sobre Issei.

El castaño quedó consciente aunque muy agotado. ¿Quién diría que su primera vez sería con su madre, la cual también experimentó su primera vez… otra vez? ¿Y que sería de una manera tan alocada, tan maravillosa –aunque también muy extraña- y muchísimo mejor que en las películas porno de internet?

Ambos ahora se quedaron tumbados en la cama, agotados a más no poder, en la misma posición en la que terminaron: él abajo y ella arriba, sin que el muchacho pudiera sacar su pene de su vagina. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, de hecho le gustó estar así…

Después de toda aquella acción pasaron unos cuantos minutos en lo que todo aparentaba estar bien, hasta que de repente la puerta de la habitación se abre otra vez…

—Isseeee, ya hemos regresado, y te hemos traído algo muy espec… —.

Rias había entrado muy animada, saludando con una sonrisa, hasta que abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la impactante escena en el cuarto de Issei, quedándose congelada por lo que veía frente a ella.

—O-Oh rayos… —balbucea el castaño al verla.

Puede que ahora sí esté en problemas… o quizás no…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno, Contenido sexual explícito, Incesto.**

 **AVISO2: Las respuestas a comentarios al final del capítulo.**

 **CONTROL TOTAL**

 **Lujuria ilimitada, Poder ilimitado (parte 2)**

Rias estaba paralizada al ver esa escena mórbida frente a ella: a Issei desnudo y con una infartante milf sobre él, con su vagina llena de semen y el enorme pene del castaño dentro, sin contar a la resucitada Raynare, quien seguía dormida en el suelo, obviando también el gran olor a sexo que llenaba la habitación.

Issei no dijo nada, sólo la veía atónito, sin saber cómo carajos explicarle a la pelirroja todo lo que había en el lugar… bueno, la verdad es que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

En esos segundos de silencio que hubo entre los dos jóvenes, Issei pudo rememorar un hecho importante: que los pensamientos que tuvo con su madre se hicieron realidad, tal cual él los imaginó. Entonces decidió probar más seriamente con otra cosa…

Rias, con su cuerpo comenzando a temblar, empezó además a sentir un terrible calor en su interior, un calor que la sofocaba y que, como demonio, ella sabía que sólo podía significar una cosa… lujuria. Una lujuria sin precedentes, que la atacó de repente y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Sin preguntarse mucho acerca de lo que le sucedía, la pelirroja empezó a jadear ruidosamente, mostrándose muy ruborizada mientras contemplaba al muchacho con corazones en los ojos. El castaño vio, igual de atónito que antes, que de la entrepierna de su ama se escurrían sus jugos de amor como si fuera un torrente, signo de que se estaba sintiendo terriblemente excitada.

Fue entonces que ahí él se dio cuenta realmente de lo que podía hacer… ¡Sus lujuriosas imaginaciones, sus alocadas fantasías sexuales tenían impacto en el mundo físico! ¡Podía hacerlas realidad al cien por cien, con cada pequeño detalle que él visualizaba! Con eso descubierto, su pene se desliza de la vagina de su madre para erguirse y ponerse duro como el acero nuevamente.

El joven dejó cuidadosamente a su madre a un lado de su cama, la cual ahora se veía inconsciente por agotamiento aunque aún con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y por supuesto el semen que se seguía escurriendo de su vagina. Era muy probable que ella quedara embarazada de él… aunque eso parecía no ser muy importante ahora.

Rias se acercó lentamente al muchacho, hipnotizada tanto por él como por su enorme verga. Cuando estuvo a una distancia muy corta, es decir, casi pegado a él, se mostró muy avergonzada y preocupada.

—I-I-Isseee… Haa-aaa… n-no entiendo por qué… m-me siento… haaaaa… tan caliente —trató de decir la chica entre sus fuertes jadeos, sin dejar de temblar.

—Rias… yo sé lo que te sucede, déjame aplacar ese calor por ti —responde el aludido, también sonrojado, pero seriamente.

Podrá sonar muy tonto, pero toda esa conversación que estaban teniendo ambos jóvenes, todo el ambiente… estaba siendo desarrollado previamente en las fantasías de Issei, que –como bien se dijo antes- se hacían realidad hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Y en temas de cosas eróticas el castaño aprendía bastante rápido…

Después de que el castaño haya dicho esas palabras, Rias se sonroja aún más fuerte y varios corazoncitos salieron volando de su cabeza.

—¡I-Isse! ¡M-Me… me llamaste por mi nombre! —exclamó la jovencita pelirroja, quien añoraba que su lindo sirviente la llamara por su nombre desde el enfrentamiento con Raiser. Ella se abalanza sobre el muchacho, tomándolo en un abrazo para finalmente besarlo. Para su desgracia ella era una total inexperta en el amor, y por lo tanto su intento de beso apasionado lo estaba realizando muy tontamente, aunque… para su fortuna y sorpresa, Issei poseyó con sus propios labios los de la chica, besándola con más locura y pasión de una forma magistral. ¡Hasta era un beso francés, uno con lengua! Issei jamás había dado tal estilo de beso, y mucho menos con esa maestría… pero ahí lo estaba haciendo, con aquella chica con la que deseaba desde el primer día que la vio. Mientras ambos estaban en eso, el castaño la toma de la cintura y la recuesta en la cama, quedándose él encima de ella.

Las lenguas de ambos jóvenes se trenzaron en el interior de sus bocas, danzando al ritmo del latido de sus exaltados corazones, aunque era obvio que Issei tomaba el control, moviendo su lengua más rápido, excitando de sobre-manera a la pelirroja.

—¡Mmmmnnngggggg! —exclamó ella, ahogando ese grito de placer por el beso. Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba y sintió una descargar eléctrica intensa recorrer todo su cuerpo, corriéndose fuertemente y mojando completamente sus panties y su corta pollera amarilla, la cual volvía loco a Issei.

El castaño dejó de besarla para que la chica pudiera tomar un poco de aire ya que su orgasmo la dejó exhausta. Y es que ella no había sentido tal intensidad de placer en poco tiempo.

—Mnnaaaah… aaaaaah… —balbucea ella, mientras un hilo de baba unía por unos segundos sus labios con los de su amado sirviente. La pelirroja observaba, cansada pero a la vez sonrojada y enamorada, al joven de corto cabello marrón, quien le devolvía la mirada también sonrojado pero viéndosele feliz.

Repentinamente el muchacho la ataca, besándola en el cuello con pasión como lo hizo con su beso francés.

—¡A-A-Aaaaahh! ¡I-Issee-eeee! —exclama Rias, ruborizada y tratando de apartar un poco a su sirviente, aunque no podía lograrlo.

—No me pidas que me detenga ni tampoco me alejes de ti, Rias, porque no lo haré —dice el castaño con un tono de voz grave, besándole y mordiéndole tanto el cuello como las orejas y los labios de su víctima de largo cabello rojizo. Sorprendentemente, después de estar atacando de esa manera a su ama -que a decir verdad le estaba gustando a la aludida- Issei la deja para tomar con ambas manos su blusa y romperla fácilmente, dejando al descubierto sus enormes tetas… esas enormes tetas que pudo tocar varias veces, pero que ahora las tenía completamente para él, y absolutamente nada ni nadie le impedirá hacer lo que quiera con ellas

—¡Mmmmnnnaaaaaaaa! —gime con fuerza la chica al ver y sentir como su lindo sirviente manoseaba y hundía sus manos en sus melones para luego lamerlos, morderlos y chuparlos con fuerza, como si quisiera sacarles leche… y para gran sorpresa de ambos (más que nada de Rias, y aunque fuera tambien imposible) los pechos de la chica empezaron a largar leche a montones —¡G-Gggggyyyyaaaagggggh! —gritó Rias con fuerza mientras que se corría otra vez y con más fuerza, empapando aun más tanto su ropa como la cama.

—Haaaaaaa… Rias, eres hermosa y deliciosa, justo como te había imaginado desde que nos conocimos… —dice Issei, con el mismo tono de voz grave de antes, mientras observaba seria pero felizmente a la pelirroja, acariciando su mejilla también. Rias, sonrojada, sudorosa y con una cara de éxtasis junto con el agotamiento, logra mirarlo con ojos soñadores por sus hermosas palabras —Y por fin hoy te haré mía, completamente mía, de una manera que jamás olvidarás —dice luego, quitándole la pollera amarilla a la chica y luego sus panties, observando triunfante aquel virginal coño mientras su monstruoso pene se acercaba a la entrada.

Rias observaba, temblorosa y con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, como aquel enorme palo se acercaba a su vagina, para luego detenerse con la punta tocando sus labios.

—No sabes cuánto ansié este momento, Rias… el momento en que pudiera por fin hacerte mía… —le cuenta el muchacho mientras, muy lentamente, iba metiendo su verga en el chocho de la pelirroja —¡R-Rias, e-estoy entrando! —exclamó luego.

—¡Nnnnnnn…! —Rias reprime un grito de dolor por estar sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales se abrían enormemente —¡D-D-Det-tente, Isseeee! ¡D-Dueleeeee! —pidió la chica a gritos mientras hundía sus uñas en la espalda del castaño, aunque a éste último parecía no causarle dolor.

El pene del muchacho ni siquiera había llegado a mitad de camino, pero por supuesto Rias se estaba sintiendo muy incómoda, así que Issei optó por acercar su rostro al de ella para acariciarla y besarla, conteniéndola así para prepararla para el embiste. Primero le dio un apasionado beso como el de antes, logrando que quedará derrotada en menos de dos segundos.

—Tranquila, Rias, todo estará bien, verás que yo te haré tocar el cielo, te sentirás como nunca antes —le dice el castaño tiernamente mientras la pelirroja lo observaba ahora, muy sonrojada e hipnotizada tanto por sus palabras como por su rostro.

—S-Sí, Isse —es lo único que responde ella, feliz.

Fue entonces que ahí el muchacho aprovechó para ensartarle todo ese gran pene en aquel coño estrechísimo rápido y de una sola vez, así no alargaba más el sufrimiento que pudiera experimentar ella.

—¡G-GGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAGGGG! —gritó Rias con todas sus fuerzas al sentir ese fierro caliente, como si estuviera al rojo vivo, penetrándola, destrozándole el himen y abriendo su vagina a más no poder. Pero… como la verga de Issei era muy grande y larga, la punta pudo llegar sin problemas hasta el útero de la chica, haciendo que experimentara un espectacular orgasmo como nunca antes en toda su vida —¡GGGGGGLLEEARRGGGGG! —sí, eso balbuceó Rias, aunque no se pudiera creer… su coño se corrió increíblemente, echando fuertes chorros de sus jugos vaginales encima de Issei.

—¡A-AAAAAAAAAAAHH! —aquel grito de placer que proporcionó el castaño era señal de que no pudo contenerse más, y terminó corriéndose directamente en el útero de la pelirroja, soltando una gran carga, llenando completamente su interior y logrando que su vagina desbordara a más no poder de su semen.

Rias seguía corriéndose con fuerza al sentir ese semen espeso y caliente dentro de ella, que la llenaba por completo, quedándose corta de espacio. Su mente voló, era cierto… había tocado el cielo con ese magnífico, fantástico orgasmo que le produjo Issei, y lo demostraba en su cara de ahegao, luciendo igual que la madre del castaño, con su lengua afuera, babeando por doquier mientras sus mejillas estaban muy ruborizadas. La sangre de su desfloración se mezcló con el semen desbordante del castaño, pero aquel dolor que había sentido en un primer momento por la pérdida de su virginidad ahora quedó en el olvido.

—¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Rias, tu vagina es increíble! —fue lo primero que dijo el muchacho tras acabar en su interior, pero la pelirroja no dijo nada puesto que estaba aún en trance —¡Rayos, eres demasiado deliciosa como para acabar una sola vez! ¡MÁS, QUIERO PENETRARTE MÁS! —Issei ahora lucía enloquecido, y tenía razón… Rias era demasiado rica como para follársela una sola vez, aparte de que había sido desvirgada por él, por eso… Issei fue hacia atrás como para tomar impulso para luego ensartar su grandísimo pene con fuerza nuevamente en la vagina de Rias, tocando otra vez su útero y deformando así su estómago.

—¡G-GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAGH! —Rias nuevamente gritó de placer al sentir aquel gordo, largo y duro palo tocando directamente su punto más interno, corriéndose de nuevo en un furioso chorro de jugos vaginales que seguía mojando a Issei.

—¡HAAAAAA! ¡HAAAAAAA! —el castaño estaba completamente enloquecido, fuera de sí, como un toro furioso, sacando y metiendo esa enorme y venosa verga del coño de la pelirroja, abriéndolo a más no poder, expulsando una cantidad impresionante de semen cada vez que tocaba el útero de la chica, tratando de llenarla aún más pero solo logrando que desborde.

La cama estaba ya hecha un desastre con la cantidad de fluidos corporales que la empapaban, pero a nadie parecía importarle ya que los dos jóvenes alocados sexualmente seguían en aquel endiablado acto carnal.

—¡HNNNNNNNNNGGG! ¡Y-YA… ES LA… ÚLTIMAAAA! —grita el castaño, avisando de que se iba a correr por última vez, empujando con todas sus fuerzas hasta el interior y más allá, tratando de meter todo su pene dentro de Rias, largando la última pero poderosísima carga de semen. La pelirroja estaba tan extasiada y casi desmayada, aunque todavía consciente un poco por todo el movimiento que hacía Issei, su coño se seguía corriendo sin parar aunque ahora largaba chorros más pequeños de sus jugos de amor. Ella ya no hablaba normalmente, solo se limitaba a balbucear incoherencias producto del enorme placer y su cerebro volado por ello.

El castaño se quedó pegada a ella por un par de minutos, abrazándola sin soltarla aunque la pelirroja ya estuviera inconsciente por la gran pérdida de energía que sufrió. Después de eso saca lentamente se pene de su vagina, haciendo que el semen sobrante se escurriera más fácilmente de su interior.

—Aaaaahhh… —Issei suspiró, estaba muy cansado… pero le daba igual porque se sentía el amo de todo el maldito universo. Su primera vez fue con su madre, ahora transformada en una milf infartante, lo que al castaño le pareció muy raro al principio… pero después de tener relaciones sexuales de lo más maravilloso y placentero con ella –aparte de que él la desvirgó-, la idea de tener a su madre como una sexy mujer de unos treinta y pico de años, para que además sea su compañera sexual, no estaba para nada mal. Luego tuvo sexo con Rias, su ama demonio por la cual se sentía atraído tanto emocional como sexualmente… a la que terminó desvirgando con su gran verga –como lo hizo también con su madre-, haciéndole experimentar lo que era el placer del arte amatorio —Rayos… esto… realmente estuvo espectacular —dice luego, levantándose.

La habitación estaba hecha un asco, pero el castaño decidió que después se preocuparía en limpiarla. Al salir de su habitación en silencio -después de abrir la ventana para que las tres mujeres dormidas pudieran respirar apropiadamente- Issei inspiró profundamente y exhaló, trayendo a su mente dos cruciales pensamientos en los que enfocarse: el primero era averiguar todo lo posible acerca de lo que podía hacer. Era claro que absolutamente todo lo que sucedió –después de que se haya despertado de su "pesadilla" con Raynare- fue obra suya, pero… él obviamente quería saber más, quería saber por qué o cómo, y obviamente quería conocer también los límites de esa nueva "habilidad" que poseía.

El segundo pensamiento era…

Así es, Asia.

Issei se estaba preguntando dónde podría estar la rubia, probablemente ella haya salido con Rias y todavía no haya vuelto, aunque… Rias había dicho claramente "ya hemos regresado" –signo de que Asia había venido con ella- cuando entró a su habitación sin permiso (como siempre) y los vio a su madre y a él exhaustos, desnudos y pegados después de consumar sus actos carnales.

—Entonces Asia sí había salido y regresó también con Rias, la pregunta es… si seguirá aquí en la casa, pero si es así… ¿dónde? —se preguntaba el castaño, realmente confundido por lo que sucedía, mientras bajaba por las escaleras… completamente desnudo, enseñando su pene, el cual ahora colgaba balanceándose de un lado a otro y el cual parecía tener como unos veinte y pico de centímetros sólo flácido.

Al llegar a la planta baja de su casa, el muchacho se dirigió tranquilamente a la cocina para poder tomar un vaso y servirse agua.

—Realmente es muy extraño y preocupante… —dice luego de beberse el agua, y al colocar el vaso en la mesada su mirada se pone seria para luego iluminarse —Un momento… ¡Eso es! Podría intentar probar nuevamente ésta… "habilidad" que tengo ahora, ya que… si pude controlar las mentes de Raynare, de mi madre y Rias, para que hablaran y actuaran a mi antojo, aparte de poder "manipular la realidad", por decirlo así, por el hecho de que he resucitado a Raynare, he cambiado físicamente a mi madre y he subyugado a Rias, entonces… significa que podría tratar de aventurarme e ir más allá —dice luego, arqueando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa cómplice mientras rascaba su barbilla —Bueno, supongo… que Asia podría… aparecer… así —.

—¡Isseeee-saaaaan! —.

Repentinamente después de que haya dicho eso, la puerta de la entrada de su casa se abrió y con ella se dejó escuchar una voz femenina la cual Issei conocía muy bien: era de Asia, claramente, pero… sonaba diferente a como era antes. Aunque… al ver quien cruzó el portal el castaño casi se atraganta.

—¡Isse-saaaaan! ¿dónde estaaaas? —clamaba una joven de largo y ondulado cabello dorado, de una estatura similar a la del muchacho, con un cuerpo muy sensual y dotado de atributos eróticos perfectos, como dos tetas enormes como melones y un culo grande y firme. Aquella chica llevaba puesto sólo un bikini transparente de hilo dental que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación, y a través de ella se podían ver a perfecto detalle los rosados pezones de sus senos y también su vagina.

Sí, por más difícil que sea el creerlo… ella era Asia.

—¡O-Oh por el amor de…! —susurra Issei, casi cayéndose de espaldas, con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos y teniendo una poderosísima erección, sin contar que su cara se volvió roja como un tomate.

Enseguida la rubia voltea en dirección hacia donde estaba el castaño, y con una mirada muy lujuriosa se acerca lentamente mientras movía sus caderas de forma sensual y provocadora, se relamía con sus labios cubiertas ligeramente de brillo labial, para después acostarse sobre la mesada y abrir sus piernas, mostrando su coño.

—¡Haaaaa! ¡Ven, Isse! ¡Abre mi vagina lo más que puedas con tu verga, destrózame toda, por favor! ¡Ya no puedo aguantarlo maaaaas! —clamó la chica, jadeando ruidosamente mientras abría los labios de su vagina al máximo con sus dedos. La cara de ahegao y deseo extremo que mostraba la nueva Asia, totalmente ruborizada, con corazones en sus ojos y babeando a más no poder, esa imagen no tenía comparación, era una completa locura libidinosa.

—¡N-No, no! ¡Suficiente! —exclamó el muchacho, furioso y haciendo ademanes con sus manos —Así no, creo que estoy dejando llevar las cosas demasiado rápido… no, así no es como quiero romper a Asia… al menos no aun, lo haré de esta manera después —susurra el muchacho. Inmediatamente después de que haya dicho eso, la Asia lujuriosa desaparece de la sala sin dejar ni un rastro, y el ambiente vuelve a quedar en silencio, solo con Issei allí parado y su pene erecto.

—Aaaaahhh… ¿qué carajos voy a hacer si no me tranquilizo? —susurra el muchacho observando su pene —Seguro puedo hacer que baje, ¿no? Si ya puedo hacer un montón de locuras… hacer que mi pene se ponga flácido de nuevo debe de ser facilísimo —deduce luego, pensando en cómo su palo iba bajando, lo cual, para su fortuna, sucedió exitosamente. Después de eso, él nuevamente suspira —Supongo que lo mejor sería que Asia apareciera normalmente, como lo hubiera hecho ella, supongo… —susurra luego.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, la puerta del baño – el cual estaba cerca- se abre, y del interior de esa habitación sale Asia, ésta vez era ella misma, no había sufrido ningún cambio físico o mental de ningún tipo.

—Aaaahh… —la rubia suspira de cansancio mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí —N-No puedo creer que me haya dormido en el baño, qué tonta soy… —se lamenta ella mientras se rascaba la nuca, avergonzada —B-Bueno, tendré que ir a buscar a Isse y avisarle de que pronto haré la comida, espero que no se enfade conmigo —finaliza, viéndosele triste mientras se acercaba a la escalera para poder subir hasta el cuarto del castaño.

—¿Asia? Asia, ¿eres tú? ¿estás por ahí? —pregunta de repente Issei, llamando poderosamente la atención de la rubia aludida, la cual se sorprendió por unos momentos hasta que luego esboza una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, Isse-san! —exclamó la chiquilla para dirigirse rápido hacia la cocina. Una vez allí se encontró con el castaño, quien se ubicaba sentado cerca de la mesada, con una expresión tranquila aunque con una mueca de felicidad por ver a su amiga de cabello dorado.

—Hola, Asia —saluda amistosamente el muchacho, levantando su mano derecha —¿Qué tal estás? —pregunta luego.

—Ho-Hola, Isse-san. E-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar —saluda y responde la chica, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada —U-Uuuuhmmm… ¿qué haces? —pregunta luego de tartamudear brevemente, observando que el castaño tenía una taza entre sus manos mientras se apoyaba en la mesada.

—Ah, esto… sólo estaba meditando un poco mientras tomaba algo de té —responde sonriendo el muchacho mientras mira brevemente aquella taza y vuelve la mirada hacia su amiga, quien se sonrojada un poco más.

—A-Ah, pero… ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes, Isse-san? Así te preparaba un delicioso té para que te puedas relajar bien, con una receta secreta mía que es muy buena —dice la jovencita con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te… lo agradezco, Asia, pero… mmmm, bueno, realmente el té no es lo que más importa ahora —dice el muchacho, levantándose y mirando un poco por debajo a la chica pero con una expresión seria —Asia, quisiera… decirte algo —dice luego, mostrando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Asia se puso más nerviosa por la seriedad que mostraba el muchacho para con ella.

—U-Uummm… ¿d-de qué… q-quieres hablarme, I-Isse-san? —pregunta ella, con muchas dudas internamente.

De manera repentina y para su gran sorpresa, Issei toma con delicadeza ambas manos de la chica para después sujetarlas con firmeza -sin apretar demasiado- mientras él la observaba sonriente. Ni qué decir de la pobre de Asia, quien se mostraba muy sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Asia, no he podido decirte esto antes porque pasaban muchas cosas, sin contar que era un tonto y no encontraba ni las palabras ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo… pero ahora sí puedo. Asia, yo… quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por estar a mi lado… por aparecer en mi vida, no sabes lo importante que te has vuelto para mí —decía el muchacho, de una manera tranquila pero sin pausa, mirando fijamente a la linda chica de cabello rubio, además con una sonrisa cautivadora.

No hace falta decir que la pobre rubia estaba sonrojada a más no poder, como se dijo antes su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente por estar sintiendo aquel momento que ansiaba desde el día en que se volvió un demonio y pasó a vivir cerca del chico… al cual amaba.

De repente su más añorado deseo se volvió realidad… Issei la besó justo de la manera en que ella había soñado siempre: despacio y con mucha ternura. Era un beso apasionado pero a la vez tan amoroso… el corazón de Asia seguía latiendo muy rápido y su sonrojo no desapareció, pero ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo lo más que podía aquella demostración de amor de parte de su chico, correspondiendo torpemente a la unión de labios, obviamente ella era una inexperta pero suerte que Issei estaba allí para guiarla.

Asia, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía la persona más feliz y afortunada del universo.

Después de un par de minutos, los dos tortolitos se separan, y Asia -sin contar que estaba muy sonrojada, como se dijo antes- decidió tomar una bocanada de aire por la intensidad de su primer beso. Pero Issei no dejaba de mirarla con esa sonrisa tan cautivadora que la derretía.

—Asia, te amo —le dice el muchacho en un tono algo bajo pero perfectamente audible para la chica, la cual estaba tan sonrojada que hasta empezaba a tener todos los colores del arcoíris en su cara —Espero no haber tardado en decirlo… —.

—N-N-No I-I-Isse-san… y-yo… t-también e-estoy… e-enamorada de ti… m-mu-mucho —reveló la chica, tratando inútilmente de no tartamudear. Luego de eso ella acerca lentamente su rostro al del castaño, demostrando así que quería que él la besara nuevamente.

Issei sonrió por la ternura que mostraba Asia, y decidió acercarse él esta vez y besarla de nuevo, con la misma intensidad de la primera vez. La rubia seguía siendo torpe para poder besarlo, pero eso no le importaba para nada, el poder sentir los labios del castaño unidos con los suyos era la sensación más hermosa y reconfortante que pudo haber experimentado, sin contar que el muchacho guiaba sus labios de manera muy paciente y amorosa.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, la escena iba subiendo de intensidad… esta vez el castaño dejó de besar en los labios a la jovencita para luego empezar a besar su cuello, con más pasión.

—¡A-Aaaahh, I-Isse-saaaan! —gimió Asia, sintiendo una leve descarga eléctrica placentera en todo su cuerpo cada vez que el castaño posaba sus labios en cada parte de su cuello.

—Asia, eres tan linda… lo siento, pero no pude controlarme a besar tu cuello. Espero… que no te moleste que siga haciéndolo —comenta el muchacho, un poco apenado.

—D-Descuida… S-Si eres tú quién lo hace, Isse-san, entonces estaré feliz —responde la rubia con una sonrisa que temblaba, pero ella se veía sinceramente feliz.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, pero… por favor, Asia, llámame Isse solamente, ¿de acuerdo? —pide luego el castaño, haciendo la pobre chica se ponga nerviosa y aún más ruborizada por aquella petición.

—I-I… Isse —tartamudea ella, casi escondiendo su cara de vergüenza, pero diciéndolo al fin. Le costó, pero ahora se sentía mucho más cerca de él, mucho más cerca de su corazón.

El castaño se pone feliz e inmediatamente ataca otra vez el cuello de la jovencita, haciéndole gemir levemente de placer.

—Isseeee… —susurra ella, no solo con su voz temblorosa sino también todo su cuerpo. Aquel susurro era casi como un pedido para que el muchacho se detuviera, esas nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo Asia y que nunca antes pudo experimentar la estaban asustando un poco.

—No te preocupes, Asia, yo no haría nada que te pudiera hacer mal porque te amo —le dice el castaño suavemente en lo que se detuvo, haciendo que la chica nuevamente quedara derrotada y a merced de sus ataques.

Después de eso, Issei toma la blusa de la rubia y la levanta despacio, descubriendo otra vez el terso y suave cuerpo virginal de aquella exmonja. Asia quiso taparse instintivamente, pero luego recordó que el castaño ya la había visto desnuda varias veces, por lo que bajó sus brazos muy ruborizada.

Después de eso, Issei empieza a recorrer toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Asia con sus manos, acariciándola con ternura pero sin dejar ni una parte inexplorada, aparte de que empezó a besar su vientre.

—¡Mmmnnaa-aaaaa! ¡I-I-Isseeeee! —gime la chica en un tono de voz más alto, al sentirse tocada por todas partes y besada en su vientre, en donde estaba sintiendo más placer.

Las manos del castaño fueron subiendo hasta tocar sus pechos, cubiertos de aquel molesto corpiño, pero fácilmente el muchacho dejó expuestos los senos de mediano tamaño de la jovencita. Al verlos, inmediatamente él empezó a lamerlos, morderlos y chuparlos, con mucha más intensidad, logrando que la calentura de Asia suba rápidamente.

—¡G-Ggggyyyyaaa! —grita ella de un momento a otro mientras que Isse la acariciaba, la mordía, la chupaba y lamía tantos sus pechos como su cuello, orejas y vientre. La joven se sentía tan caliente, pero mucho más en la zona de su entrepierna, donde casi podía jurar que quemaba y que sentía, además, algo escurriéndose por sus piernas…

—Haaaaaa… Haaaaa… —Asia jadeaba, respirando entrecortadamente, el vapor salía de su boca, signo de que ella se sentía bastante extasiada, sin contar que sus ojos casi miraban al cielo, pero ella quería observar al chico que la estaba haciendo tan feliz… el que la convertiría finalmente en mujer. Sus piernas temblaban y seguía teniendo la sensación de que un líquido bajaba de su entrepierna y la empapaba toda por debajo.

Issei deja de atacarla para fijar su atención a la parte baja del cuerpo de su chica, y una mueca de felicidad se hizo presente en su rostro. Con delicadeza, tomó el corto pantalón de algodón de la chica y lo bajó lentamente junto con sus rosadas panties sin que Asia pudiera resistirse, ella casi se cae pero afortunadamente el castaño la sostiene a tiempo.

—Asia, estás toda mojada —susurra provocadoramente el muchacho, mientras que la chica miraba su entrepierna y se quedaba sorprendida, ella no lo entendía… pero claramente pudo ver que de su vagina estaba escurriendo un líquido transparente, casi como si fuera orina, pero algo más viscoso —Te has corrido porque te he besado en muchas partes, eso pasa cuando te sientes demasiado bien. ¿Te has sentido muy bien cuando te besaba, Asia? —explica y luego pregunta el castaño, obteniendo un torpe asentimiento de parte de la rubia como parte de su respuesta —Entonces ahora te haré sentir muy bien —dice luego, cargando a la chica y acostándola en la mesada.

Asia no entendió a la primera, y trató de usar todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y observarlo a Issei a ver qué hacía con ella, pero cuando intentaba hacerlo sintió una repentina y fuerte descarga eléctrica que provenía de su vagina.

—¡G-GGAAAAAAAAAAAGH! —grita ella al sentir como la lengua del castaño se metió en su coño y empezó a bailar con locura hacia todos lados, explorándola de una manera muy sucia pero deliciosa. En tan solo pocos segundos, Asia sintió una tremenda oleada de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, y que le produjo graves espasmos y contracciones al correrse en un furioso chorro sobre la cara del castaño, quien gustosamente se dedicó a beberse aquel néctar que salió del cuerpo de la jovencita.

Asia casi se desmaya por sentirse demasiado bien, en tan sólo pocos minutos había perdido la cordura y, por poco, todas sus fuerzas. Aunque aún conservara algo de energía, ella ya no podía moverse, sus extremidades, todo su cuerpo en general estaba temblando a montones, y que hablar de su vagina… se sintió demasiado exquisito allí abajo que su chocho seguía expulsando jugos vaginales aunque en menor medida.

—¡Mmmmnnnnn! —balbuceaba Issei, regocijándose de haber probado el coño virgen, exquisito, de esa exmonja, de esa chica tan pura y hermosa… y que ahora parecía una zorra deliciosa y antojable —Eres deliciosa, Asia, como siempre me lo he imaginado, pero… supongo que deberé de terminar rápido contigo, ya casi estás por quedar noqueada. Bien, entonces… te haré tocar el cielo en muy poco tiempo —promete el castaño, ansioso y a la vez expresándolo con mucha seguridad, besando a la rubia con suavidad para hacer que regrese en sí aunque sea un poco, cosa que logró. Asia recuperó un pequeñísimo atisbo de consciencia… pero sólo para ver lo que le esperaba luego…

Con rapidez, Issei se quitó su camisa y su pantalón, finalmente bajó sus calzoncillos para dejar a la vista de la chica el monstruoso pene que ha hecho de las suyas anteriormente… un palo gigantesco, largo, ancho y -por si fuera poco- venoso, y palpitaba sin contención por penetrar y abrir -hasta el infinito y más allá- esa vagina virgen frente a él.

—Haaaaa… aquí voy, Asia —dice el chico, sin poder contener las ganas de querer hacer su mujer a la chica postrada frente a él.

Con lentitud fue metiendo esa enorme verga en la inexplorada cueva vaginal de Asia, empezando a abrirla hasta límites insospechados.

—¡Ggggg-gggggggh! —cómo no podía hablar mucho, la rubia sólo se limitó a comunicarse mediante sonidos, esta vez gimiendo del dolor… pero su vagina parecía decir lo contrario ya que estaba empzando a expulsar de nuevo sus jugos de amor.

De un momento a otro, sin querer alargar más el sufrimiento que podría tener la chica, Issei ensartó todo su palo de un solo envión, expandiendo las paredes vaginales de la rubia, y por supuesto, rompiéndole su tesoro virgen: su himen. Claramente la punta de su pene no se detuvo y llegó hasta el final, tocando por fin el útero de manera muy directa, deformando la parte baja del estómago de Asia.

—¡G-GGGGGAAAAAAAAAGH! —Asia gritó no sólo por el inmenso dolor sino por experimentar el más extraordinario orgasmo en toda su existencia, y su vagina lo demostraba empezando a convulsionar severamente, echando fuertísimos chorros de sus jugos vaginales encima de Issei, al cual le ponía muy feliz.

La sangre empezó a sobresalir de entre el pene del muchacho y la vagina de la jovencita, aunque… sin dar abasto, el castaño la penetró unas cuantas veces más de manera algo rápida, el placer que también estaba sintiendo él era muy bueno por la estimulación que experimentaba su pene cada vez que su punta entraba y salía del útero de la jovencita.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME CORROOOOOO, ASIAAAAAAAA! —grita el castaño, empujando su pene lo más que pudo y llenando completamente el vientre de la rubia con una tonelada de semen, el cual rápidamente empezó a desbordar.

Tras sentir aquel líquido espeso y abundante dentro de ella, la cordura de Asia terminó por romperse, y su vagina, la cual no daba más, se corrió por última vez aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes, pero sí bastó para que la chica ya pudiera caer desmayada por la gran pérdida de energías y por los increíbles orgasmos que pudo experimentar.

Issei se quedó pegado a Asia por un par de minutos hasta que saca su verga de su interior, observando el semen salir de aquella vagina -que ahora parecía un enorme agujero- con un poco de sangre mezclada.

—Uuuufffff… uuuufffff… eso estuvo excelente… —susurra el muchacho entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, con una imperceptible mueca de felicidad por haber logrado su tan ansiado objetivo.

Después de estar un par de minutos más allí en la cocina, Issei se levanta para después tomar a Asia entre sus brazos y cargarla hasta el cuarto donde dormían sus padres, así el la podría dejar allí para que descanse apropiadamente.

Luego de hacerlo, el muchacho fue hasta el baño para poder darse una ducha fría rápida, tomar un poco de ropa a la mano y salir.

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¡Aaaaaaaaah, esto es excelente! —exclama Issei mientras iba caminando lenta y triunfantemente, como un campeón de la vida, por la calle. Su sonrisa era grande y parecía desbordar felicidad y energía cada vez que daba un paso, además cada persona que pasaba por su lado él la saludaba, y si bien se quedaban confundidos en un primer momento, lo cierto es que dichas personas se alejaban con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras caminar un rato más, llegó hasta aquel parque en donde comenzó su vida como demonio… pero ese hecho parecía no importarle para nada en ese momento.

Sin hablar más y sólo dejando que su cuerpo se exprese, Issei fue caminando -como bailoteando- hasta ubicar una banca libre y poder sentarse en ella, nuevamente, como todo un campeón.

—Aaaaahhh… —Issei suspiró mientras se desparramaba en el asiento, extendiendo ambos brazos a cada lado y dejando sus piernas bien separadas —Hoy ha sido un día de lo más espectacular: tuve sexo con tres bellezas, y aunque Raynare aún falta pues… he decidido que luego me ocuparé de ella, creo que le tendré reservado algo muy especial —dice luego, riéndose por lo bajo y suspirando de satisfacción otra vez. El muchacho inclina su cabeza, como recostándose, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en sentir los cálidos y gentiles rayos del sol pegando en su cara.

—Me alegra que estés disfrutando todo esto, Isse —dice de repente una extraña voz a su lado.

—¡Aaaaah, ¿qué mierd…?! —el castaño se había pegado un buen susto, cayendo a su lado izquierdo, desparramándose en el suelo y lastimándose un poco —¡A-Auch! ¿Pero qué… o quién me dijo eso? —se pregunta luego, tomando una bocanada de aire tras ello, observando mejor a la banca y descubriendo… a un pequeño gorrión, ubicado en el respaldo de dicha zona de descanso, sin contar que se acicalaba tranquilamente, ajeno al actuar del castaño.

Issei entonces afiló su mirada, tremendamente confundido y acercándose lentamente a la banca, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño animal, el cual parece percatarse de su presencia y empieza a observarlo fijamente, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Eeeehhh… ¿ho-hola? ¿Puedes… hablar? —pregunta el muchacho de manera algo temerosa.

El pequeño animal solo ladea la cabeza, al parece confundido, por esa interrogante. En ese momento el castaño suspira de alivio mientras se tomaba el pecho.

—Uuuffff, bueno… que alivio, por un momento pensé que sí hablabas —expresa él con una sonrisa, observando al pájaro.

—Sí puedo hablar —responde el ave, logrando que Isse se pegara otro buen susto mientras caía de espaldas al suelo nuevamente —¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste hablar a un ave, Isse? —pregunta el animalito, como si sonara sorprendido y decepcionado.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q… QUÉ MIERDAAAAAAA?! —grita el muchacho, asustado y sin poder creerse lo que veía y escuchaba frente a él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

" **Laila Andrea Cruz": Gracias por tu review, amiga. Efectivamente, habrá mucho sexo. Con respecto a la cantidad de chicas pues… iré mucho más allá, esto será un "HAREM GLOBAL", con eso ya te digo todo.**

" **Mr Zero4": Gracias por tu comentario, amigo. Sí, Issei tendrá relaciones sexuales tanto con las chicas del clan Gremory como con muchas otras. Sí, habrá FemVali, FemGasper y todos los fem que se te ocurran.**

" **godz 1987": No, querido amigo, Issei ya no está soñando.**

" **Zasetsu04": Jajajajajaja! ¡Me alegra que mi historia haya contribuido en gran parte a esa imaginación! Y gracias por tu comentario, querido amigo.**

" **alexzero": Gracias por tu comentario, amigo. Sí, puede que haya parecido muy raro el incesto entre madre e hijo, pero lo consideré como un excelente punto de partida para una historia sexualmente alocada.**

" **antifanboy": Gracias por tu review, amigo. Con respecto a tu duda de si Issei está soñando o está siendo atacado o algo por el estilo, permíteme decirte que no, el está plenamente consciente del mundo real y de lo que está haciendo. Oh, y no leo fics en inglés salvo rarísimas ocasiones, por lo que no estoy haciendo alusión a ninguno o inspirándome en ninguno, sólo plasmo lo que mi propia imaginación me dice.**

" **Sekiryuutei": Jajajaja! Pues me halaga, muchas gracias por el comentario, querido amigo.**

" **RJRP": Gracias por el review, amigo. ¿Lo dices por el incesto? ¡Si te ha intrigado y dejado muy sorprendido y descolocado pues me doy por satisfecho jajaja!**

 **A "UpTheIron", "bavm17", "YasuoKashida", "nightmare nightmare", "edgardo aldana 946", "guest" y "Dark Blade 2017": Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno, Contenido sexual explícito, Incesto.**

 **AVISO2: Respuestas a comentarios al final del capítulo.**

 **CONTROL TOTAL**

 **Capítulo 3: Aprendiendo a controlar**

—Oh… no sabía que te podía llegar a asustar un ave que pueda hablar. Lo… lo siento —se disculpa el ave, realmente apenado mientras bajaba su cabecita.

—N-No, discúlpame tú a mí por haber actuado de esta manera. Esto ha sido… imprevisto. Muy imprevisto —responde el muchacho, rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo.

—B-Bueno… —comentó el pájaro, viéndose algo extraño —E-Espero que no te moleste mi presencia, Isse, ya que también he venido para… decirte algo muy importante —revela luego el pequeño animal acerca del motivo de su presencia.

Issei enseguida se mostró desconcertado, aunque también interesado por las palabras de su emplumado visitante, por lo que decide acercarse a la banca, con cautela por supuesto.

—Entonces… me tienes que decir algo importante… —repite él para poder cerciorarse de lo que escuchó, con aquel rostro de desorientación antes mencionado.

—Sí, así es, debo decirte algo muy importante… Es con respecto a tu nuevo poder, Isse —respondió el animalito, sorprendiendo en gran medida al joven.

Fue entonces que, en ese momento, el castaño quedó petrificado al oír aquella respuesta, y quedó estático por un minuto más o menos, en el cual sólo observaba a aquel pajarito, que se mostraba visiblemente nervioso por la presión de dicha mirada.

—E-Espera un segundo… ¿mi nuevo poder? ¿Te refieres a…? —pregunta nuevamente él, después de haber estado congelado.

—Sí, me refiero al que usaste para… para hacer tus "cosas" —responde el ave, mirando hacia un costado, sonando… ¿Cómo si estuviera celoso? Eso sin duda se oyó y se vio muy raro para el muchacho, pero lo dejó pasar ya que pensó que era algo ridículo en lo que no debía preocuparse.

—¿C-Cómo… lo sabes? —pregunta él, algo nervioso pero muy sorprendido de que aquel pequeño animal alado supiera lo de su nueva condición.

—Ummmm… lamentablemente no te lo puedo decir, Isse, lo siento —contesta el animalito, sonando muy apenado por no poder brindar la información que el castaño solicitaba —P-Pero te puedo proponer algo en su lugar que realmente te gustará: te puedo enseñar un par de cosas, o más bien "secretos", que te serán muy útiles a la hora de usar tu poder… a-aunque sólo lo haré s-si… accedes a cumplirme un deseo, ¿te parece? —pide luego el ave, sonando nervioso nuevamente.

Issei ya estaba empezando a sospechar. Ya era muy raro que un emplumado animalito se le apareciera, hablándole como si fuera un humano, revelando que sabía de su "extravagante" habilidad y además prometiéndole cosas a cambio de algo que él desconocía pero al parecer podía lograr, además de mostrarse nervioso por algo que él obviamente no tenía idea.

—Mmmmm… de acuerdo, aceptaré cumplir tu deseo —respondió el castaño después de habérselo pensado por un par de minutos.

—N-No es nada malo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Isse —le dice el ave, tratando de tranquilizarlo, mostrándole… ¿una sonrisa con su pico? Eso sí que le pareció… raro al muchacho… pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda al pequeño animalito —Primero quiero asegurarme de una cosa. Sabes perfectamente que, con este poder que tienes, puedes lograr absolutamente todo lo que deseas. Eso lo tienes más que claro, ¿verdad? —pregunta luego.

En ese momento Issei recordó lo que había sucedido anteriormente en su casa, toda esa acción, el sexo desenfrenado que tuvo con tres mujeres, casi cuatro (contando a Raynare, quien se había desmayado sin que él la pudiera penetrar) y que dichas escenas las había provocado él mismo.

Pero… ¿lograr absolutamente TODO lo que él quisiera? Eso era mucho decir, Issei no podía ni imaginarse todo el inmenso significado que abarcaba ese dicho…

—Sí, claro… —responde él, aun un poco inseguro de a donde exactamente quería llegar el pájaro con esa pregunta.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que estás seguro con respecto a esto. Bien, volviendo a lo más importante… los secretos que te tengo que revelar. Recuerda bien lo que te diré, primero: puedes cambiar el género o sexo de una persona, es decir, que si es una mujer puedes volverlo un hombre, si es un hombre puedes convertirlo en mujer, aunque… creo que te gustará eso segundo que te dije —revela luego, expresando lo último con un tono de picardía.

No hace falta decir que Issei se quedó estático mientras observaba al ave con gran pasmo en sus ojos, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿A-Acaso… dijiste… que puedo… cambiar el sexo… de los demás? ¿Es… en serio? —pregunta el muchacho, tartamudeando en el proceso sin poder creerse esas declaraciones.

—Muy en serio —responde el animalito, seguro de aquella respuesta —Cuando quieras hacerlo, solamente observa a quien quieras que cambie, luego deseas que cambie, ¡y listo! Por ejemplo, si tú dices: "Quiero que esa tal persona sea de sexo femenino" ¡y tan! Se convertirá automáticamente en una chica, también sirve si quieres que se convierta en una chica que tú hayas imaginado antes, a ver… nómbrame a una chica linda que se te venga a la mente, ya sea de una película, libro o videojuego, lo que sea —explica y pide luego.

—Eeeehh, pues… no lo sé, ¿Sona Buvelle? —responde a la vez que pregunta el castaño —Es de un videojuego llamado "League of Legends", no es que me guste… pero lo he jugado un corto tiempo y admito que ella es una chica hermosa —dice luego, viéndose algo sonrojado, más que nada por la vergüenza de estar diciendo algo propio de un friki.

—No importa, tú imagínala, luego deseas que esa X persona se convierta en esa tal Sona o en cualquier otra chica, ¡y listo! Se transformará en ella —le dice el ave, mostrándose de nuevo sonriente.

Issei, de tan sólo pensar que podía tener en su cama a la mujer que él quiera, empezó a temblar y a sudar. Su corazón se aceleró, y sentía que su pene ya estaba por ponerse duro de tan sólo imaginarse a varias chicas con él, teniendo sexo alocado como antes. Afortunadamente supo controlarse esta vez, y con un profundo, fuerte y ruidoso inspiro, logró aplacar esos pensamientos y obligar a que su miembro se quedara en su lugar… al menos por el momento.

Cuando volvió en sí y pudo mirar nuevamente a su emplumado acompañante, notó que éste se veía nuevamente incómodo, claramente algo le estaba sucediendo, algo que el muchacho no sabía… pero que muy pronto descubriría.

—Uuummm… bueno, si ya has podido entender lo que te dije, es hora de que te diga el siguiente secreto —dice el pájaro, a lo que Issei asiente, dándole el permiso de la palabra —El segundo secreto es… poder transformar seres vivos, tales como animales… en seres humanos —al haber dicho eso, el pajarito observa que Issei se queda blanco, e inmediatamente decide continuar para evitar alguna interrupción futura —Es decir, poder transformar a un animal, ya sea doméstico o salvaje, no importa cuál sea, en un ser humano del género que tú quieras, ¿no te parece genial? P-Puedes… p-probar conmigo ahora —dice el ave, haciendo a un lado su rostro.

En ese momento el castaño, además de conocer por fin el deseo del pequeño animal, no supo qué responder, estaba paralizado mientras analizaba y comprendía los dichosos secretos que le había revelado el pajarito, quien además se ofreció para ser el sujeto de pruebas de uno de ellos. Realmente, ahora lo que le estaba pasando al muchacho, era algo alucinante y a la vez descolocante… y podía llegar a serlo aun más si ponía en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos.

—Sólo desea que… que pueda ser humano. Es todo —le pide el pequeño ser emplumado, sonando apenado.

—Eh… ¿estás… seguro de esto? —pregunta el muchacho, queriendo cerciorarse de que lo que se le estaba pidiendo era bueno.

—Completamente —responde el ave —Hazlo por favor —pide nuevamente, sonando apresurado.

—Eh… de acuerdo —responde el castaño.

Siendo franco consigo mismo, Issei no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer… pero lo iba a hacer de todas formas, algo se le ocurriría.

"—Qué éste pájaro tenga una forma humana —" es lo que dice el castaño en pensamientos, después de haber suspirado y cerrado los ojos, sólo concentrándose en el deseo y nada más.

Después de haber escuchado un sonido extraño, un sonido similar a los efectos especiales de magia de transformación que hay en películas, Issei abre los ojos, pero enseguida es asaltado por una extraña persona, la cual lo tira al suelo.

—¡Auch…! —se queja el joven de corto cabello castaño, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Lamentablemente no podía moverse porque esa persona extraña y desconocida estaba encima de él, casi como si lo estuviera aplastando. Issei decide entonces tratar de abrir nuevamente sus ojos, y cuando finalmente pudo ver quién estaba frente a él, quedó completamente paralizado…

Era una linda chica, de corto cabello gris con -lo que parecían ser- dos pequeñas alas a cada lado de su cabeza, con un cuerpo delgado, aunque algo pequeño, atributos aceptables -tetas de tamaño mediano y un trasero redondo y paradito-, ojos grandes de color miel claros y una cola emplumada sobresaliendo de por encima de su trasero. Iba vestida con una remera ajustada sin mangas, la cual casi dejaba ver sus pechos. En la parte de sus piernas tenía unos jeans cortos, y para finalizar estaba descalza.

Aquella jovencita sólo observaba a Issei, muy sonrojada y temblando. La posición en la que se encontraban ambos jóvenes era comprometedora, ya que la chica tenía su entrepierna justo encima de la del castaño, incitando así -tal vez sin quererlo o tal vez no- a que su pene se pusiera duro.

—I-Isse… —llama ella, con su voz temblorosa, logrando captar aún más la atención del aludido, quien se mostró muy sorprendido por el dulce tono de su voz.

El castaño no supo si responder o no, y la chica sólo estaba allí, sin dejar de temblar y con sus ojos que no lograban posarse en los de él.

Con una vergüenza más que notoria, ella se fue inclinando, acercándose así lentamente a la cara de Issei. Sin que él pudiera oponer alguna resistencia, el castaño veía como esa linda chica se le iba acercando, moviendo sus apetitosos labios para poder besarlo.

Y así fue… la extraña chica de corto cabello gris posó gentil y cariñosamente sus labios sobre los de Issei, quien quedó derrotado en pocos segundos al sentir la inocencia tras ese beso. Dicha unión de labios fue subiendo de intensidad rápidamente, más por parte de Issei, quien fue el que tomó esa iniciativa y por consecuencia la chica se estaba excitando. El castaño la abrazó posesivamente, sintiendo su suave piel rozar con la suya, él acarició con gentileza y luego fue explorándola con más rudeza, y eso le empezó a gustar mucho a la jovencita.

—¡Mmmmnnnnmm! —la chica ahogaba en parte gemidos al sentir las calientes y alocadas manos del castaño, las cuales la tocaban de aquí a allá, degustándola al máximo. Sus ojos se abren para mostrar el éxtasis que estaba teniendo.

Por su parte, Issei hacía uso de su gran maestría adquirida con su lengua en tan solo un día, y aprovechaba todo su potencial en un suculento beso francés.

Cada vez que la lengua del castaño se trenzaba con la de la jovencita, ella no sólo sentía cosquillas en ese lugar sino también una corriente eléctrica que recorría fugazmente todo su cuerpo, logrando que empezara a convulsionar.

Issei la abraza con más fuerza, además de estrujar con su mano derecha el muslo izquierdo de la chica, y como si se tratara de un botón, tal movimiento provocó finalmente que la joven alcanzara el orgasmo y se corriera con fuerza.

—¡Mmnnnngggnggggmm! —balbuceaba ella, convulsionando severamente y sin poder controlarse, sin poder decir una sola palabra, con sus labios y su lengua presos por parte de los del castaño, sintiendo como sus jugaos salían de su interior y empapaban la parte baja del cuerpo del muchacho.

Después de unos segundos de aquel clímax, y a pesar de que a ella le gustaba, la jovencita logra soltarse de la unión de labios con su amante, para así poder recuperar algo de aliento.

—Haaaa… Haaaa… —jadea ella, con un hilo de saliva escurriéndose. Su rostro estaba a un lado del de Issei, y ella la observaba, cautivado pero aun con un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos. Él prefirió no decir nada y esperar a que la chica tuviera más fuerzas para contestarles sólo un par de preguntas, ya que él quería cerciorarse de una buena vez por todas de algunos puntos en concreto que faltaban esclarecer.

—I-sse… —susurra la chica, llamando la atención del castaño, quien logra hacerle caso —D-Dime… ¿s-soy… linda? —pregunta luego, haciendo a un lado su mirada avergonzada por aquella pregunta, que más que poner nervioso al joven frente a ella, hizo que quedara un poco más pasmado que antes.

—Eres hermosa —contesta él de manera inmediata y con total sinceridad, dejando congelada a la chica para que luego se mostrara ruborizada —Eres realmente hermosa, pero… no me has dicho tu nombre. Dímelo, por favor —pide él luego.

Era claro que faltaba conocer ese pequeño detallito de parte de la jovencita, la cual atacó de buenas a primeras al castaño, sin siquiera presentarse normalmente, por más que se haya presentado de una manera… diferente.

—S-Sí, e-es cierto… d-discúlpame, no te… dije mi nombre —se disculpa ella, realmente apenada y sin poder calmar su fuerte rubor en sus mejillas —M-Me llamo Avy, y-yo… soy… el pájaro que te ha ayudado, Isse —responde la chica, muy nerviosa.

Tras haber lanzado esa chocante respuesta, la joven observa que Issei queda petrificado, observándola con unos ojos bien abiertos como si fueran dos platos, y su quijada casi podía prácticamente tocar el suelo. Por más que él ya lo haya sospechado de antemano, escuchar dicha respuesta directamente de boca de la chica fue muy descolocante, ciertamente.

—I-Isse —llama Avy nuevamente, logrando que él castaño saliera de su ensimismamiento y la mirara —Y-Yo, e-este… q-quiero decirte algo… m-muy importante —revela luego, despertando la curiosidad en el castaño.

—Ah, b-bueno… d-dímelo —le dice el aludido, observándola.

En ese entonces, la linda jovencita de cabello gris, de manera muy gentil, toma entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho, para luego acercarse de manera lenta y sin dejar de sostener su mirada con la de él, viéndosele nerviosa.

—I-Isse, y-yo… e-estoy enamorada de ti —dice la chica, tratando inútilmente de esconder su sonrojo, el cual solo la hacía verse más linda —S-Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, p-pero… n-no tenía el valor para declararme ante ti… hasta este momento —dijo luego, viéndosele nerviosa y tierna a la vez.

En ese momento, tras haber escuchado esa revelación, Issei sintió como su cuerpo empezó a actuar sólo, de una manera desenfrenada, no podía controlar sus impulsos… El que una chica sonrojada y nerviosa se te declare, de una manera tan tímida, era un interruptor que podía desatar la locura en los hombres, y eso era justamente lo que le estaba sucediendo al castaño… aunque, para ser sinceros, en parte lo estaba haciendo voluntariamente.

Acto seguido él nuevamente toma entre sus brazos, de manera posesiva, a la chica, rodeándola para que así ella pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Avy se sonrojó en extremo y también Issei, él obviamente podía sentir las tetas de la chica encima de él y ella temblaba por el agarre de esas fuertes manos en su espalda, además de sentir los latidos del corazón del muchacho por el cual se sentía atraída sentimentalmente. Después de haber actuado de esa manera, Issei no podía dar marcha atrás, así que continuó por asaltar los labios de la chica, sorprendiéndola, aunque ella no opuso resistencia alguna, quedando así derrotada en menos de un minuto.

Ese cálido, pasional y lujurioso beso empezó a aumentar exponencialmente el calor de los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, ocupados en darse placer con sus labios enfrentados. Después de eso, las manos del castaño bajan hasta toparse con el molesto pantalón que obstruía la completa sensación de la piel del trasero de la chica, así que él, de un solo movimiento, logró romper esa prenda con mucha facilidad, dejándola desnuda a Avy con sus partes íntimas al descubierto. Era sorprendente que ella no llevara panties… pero eso no importaba ahora.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Issei tomó entre sus manos las nalgas de la chica, estrujándolas con fuerza y manoseándolas sin gentileza, como si estuviera amasándolas.

—¡Mmmmnnnnnggg! —gemía Avy, sin poder abrir su boca ya que la tenía ocupada. Issei estaba siendo rudo con ella, la atacaba por todas partes… y eso la estaba poniendo muy cachonda rápidamente, ya que no sólo sentía que su lengua era enrollada por la del castaño sino también como su trasero era tocado, manoseado de aquí para allá como si fuera chicle. Su vagina, ya empapada de los jugos de amor que expulsó anteriormente, ya estaba nuevamente chorreando, signo de que se iba a correr en cualquier momento.

Lamentablemente para ella, su clímax llegaría muy pronto, ya que el muchacho, rozando sus dedos por sus mojadas partes íntimas, decidió meter dos de ellos en la entrada vaginal de Avy, empezando a masturbarla. Como ella ya estaba muy lubricada y sensible por su anterior orgasmo, sin contar que el castaño metía y sacaba sus dedos rápidamente y sin descanso de aquella húmeda cuevita, la jovencita siente de repente una tremenda descarga eléctrica que recorre todo su cuerpo.

—¡Ggggggggmmmmmnngggggg! —Avy gimió con fuerza, a pesar de que su grito de placer fuera casi ahogado por el beso que le estaba propinando Issei, quien tenía su entrepierna ahora más empapada que nunca con los fluidos vaginales de la chica. Ese fue el signo de que se había corrido con ganas.

Avy sintió como sus fuerzas la estaban dejando, y por ello no pudo sostener más su unión e labios con su chico, dejándose caer sobre él mientras respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recobrar algo de fuerzas ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Uuuhh… —resopló Issei, escuchando los jadeos de Avy a un lado suyo —Eso sin lugar a dudas me ha excitado un montón, Avy. Creo que sabes qué es lo que viene ahora, ¿no? —pregunta el muchacho, con un tono libidinoso mientras dejaba que su monstruoso pene creciera y creciera hasta romper su pantalón, irguiéndose por completo y a espaldas de la chica —Todavía falta la mejor parte, no te desmayes aun —dijo luego, empezando a acariciar su miembro con los labios vaginales de la muchacha.

Avy, al sentir ese fierro duro y venoso sobarse contra su vagina, se asustó y empezó a temblar, pero la falta de fuerzas no le permitía moverse mucho, ya que ella quería ver hacia atrás, quería ver el grandísimo rabo que estaba a punto de penetrarla y abrirla al máximo.

—Uuuuhh… Avy, ya puedo sentir como tu vagina virgen tiembla para que sea penetrada, si hasta estás mojándote con sólo frotar mi pene en ella —comenta el castaño, extasiado y viendo con ansias la escena que se daba entre las partes privadas de ambos. Siendo sinceros, el chocho de la muchacha estaba largando nuevamente fluidos que la lubricaban otra vez, aunque ella no lo quisiera se estaba sintiendo nuevamente excitada —A-Aqui voy… —avisa Issei mientras se relamía, agarrando los muslos de la jovencita nuevamente de manera firme y posesiva, para luego levantarla un poco y acomodar la punta de su enorme verga con la entrada de la pequeña cueva entre ambas piernas de la chica.

Avy se sentía asustada, además de que jadeaba sonoramente, aunque dichos jadeos se intensificaron tanto en intensidad como en velocidad cuando la jovencita sintió como la entrada de su vagina era tocada por el glande de aquel rabo enorme.

—¡Hhnnnnnnnggggggggg! —Avy exclamaba entre dientes y haciendo fuerza, empezando también a llorar, sintiendo como aquel palote empezaba a abrirla a medida que entraba más y más en su interior.

De repente, tanto ella como el castaño, sintieron que el rabo hizo tope con algo…Exacto, el himen de la muchachita, el glande la estaba tocando directamente, amenazando con romperla finalmente para que así Avy fuera completamente de Issei. Era increíble que ni siquiera llegó hasta la mitad del enorme y largo pene del muchacho…

Sin mediar ni una palabra, Issei decidió arremeter de una buena vez por todas, haciendo fuerza y obligando a Avy a bajar por completo, destrozándole completamente su dichoso himen y logrando que su verga tocara el útero de la pobre muchacha.

—¡G-GGGGGJJJAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG! —el alarido de dolor que profirió Avy fue tremendo, pero inmediatamente un segundo después sintió una grandiosa y extraña sensación de placer nunca antes experimentada. Una intensa descarga eléctrica, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar por completo y quitándole las fuerzas en sus brazos y piernas.

Entonces el chocho de la muchacha finalmente convulsionó y empezó a largar fuertísimos chorros de sus jugos de amor por doquier, más que nada encima de Issei. Avy ya sólo balbuceaba incoherencias que obviamente no podían ser comprendidas, mucho menos escritas en estas líneas…

Al sentir como las paredes vaginales de la muchacha abrazaban su pene, Issei no pudo evitar correrse también, largando un torrente de semen que llenó rápidamente el útero de la chica, sin contar que empezó a desbordar terriblemente. Avy, al sentir ese líquido espeso, viscoso y caliente en su interior, no puede evitar correrse de nuevo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, para después caer totalmente rendida encima del castaño, desmayada debido al extremo agotamiento provocado tanto por el drástico dolor como también el repentino cambio al inmenso placer que la dejó casi fuera de sus cabales.

Issei aún mantenía sus fuerzas, pero jadeaba con ganas por haberse corrido tan rápido… bueno, él podía correrse rápido, pero tenía las ventajas de tener un rabo extremadamente enorme y el cual podía disparar varias cargas de semen, cargas que hacían desbordar cualquier vagina en la que el cabezón se metía.

Por varios minutos, ambos jóvenes permanecieron allí tirados en medio del famoso parque donde una vez el castaño supo morir para luego revivir… no hace decir que ese detalle era una estupidez a estas alturas, aunque lo más importante era el hecho de que los dos jóvenes, aun unidos, conectados entre sus partes íntimas, no eran siquiera notados por la poca gente que transitaba la zona. Eso le pareció muy extraño al castaño, aunque después pensó que pudo haber sido obra suya, después de todo ya cayó completamente en cuenta de que era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa con el poder que le fue otorgado.

El sol ya estaba cayendo, se hacía tarde, y por más que no fuera muy destacable, Issei sentía que tenía que regresar a casa, ya que tenía que ocuparse de su madre, de Rias, de Asia y de Raynare para que no despertaran en una habitación que apestara a sudor y demás secreciones corporales, así que no le quedó de otra que quitar su pene del interior de la vagina de Avy, por supuesto dejando que escurriera un poco de su semen, para finalmente tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla hasta su casa. Cabe mencionar que Issei decidió ir caminando totalmente desnudo, con su largo rabo colgando y balanceándose entre sus piernas, y Avy, por supuesto también desnuda, quien dejando un pequeño rastro de semen por donde ella y su chico pasaban.

Más que contemplar su propio camino, Issei observaba, con mucho interés, el rostro tranquilo de la chica de corto cabello gris. Él la veía ahí, descansando después de todo el trajín que sufrió, con un rostro tan calmo que hacía que su corazón bailara, que latiera con rapidez. Sí, así es, él se sentía nuevamente enamorado, experimentaba otra vez esa cálida sensación en su pecho, por más que todos nos hayamos enamorado alguna vez del pasivo y calmado rostro de una bella muchacha durmiente, el cual es una de las cosas más ellas que nos puede ofrecer la vida.

Después de seguir caminando por varios minutos más, Issei consigue llegar hasta su casa. Al entrar puede notar que el ambiente sigue en el estado en el que estaba desde que él salió, signo evidente de que su padre aun no regresaba del trabajo, pero ya estaba pronto para venir, así que él no debía perder el tiempo.

Con cuidado pero a la vez rápidamente, él llevó a Avy al piso de arriba, más concretamente a su cuarto, en donde -para fortuna del muchacho- seguían descansando las cuatro chicas antes mencionadas. Ya hasta parecía que el cuarto de Issei era como una especie de depósito de mujeres, en donde dejaba a las que ya se había follado para quién sabe qué cosas hacerles después…

Sin lugar a dudas, el escenario que veía era desastroso, y por un momento se desesperó hasta que recordó sus poderes. Por ello, con un poco de duda de antemano, Issei imaginó que su dichosa habitación lucía limpia y ordenada, con una cama más amplia, la cual ocupaba casi todo el espacio en el lugar, claro está, exceptuando algunos de sus otros muebles… mejor dicho, imaginando que desaparecieran.

Como si fuera por arte de magia -por decirlo de alguna manera- la sala se transformó tal cual Issei lo había imaginado, aunque… faltaba algo de espacio para que pudieran caber todos allí. Con mucha suerte se logró que las cinco chicas tumbadas en la cama pudieran caber a la perfección, y todavía había lugar para una más, el problema era la habitación, y es que ni siquiera se podía abrir completamente la puerta para entrar.

—Rayos, qué problema… ¿cómo carajos se supone que solucionaré esto? —se pregunta el castaño. Bien podría imaginar más espacio para el lugar, pero eso obviamente afectaría a la arquitectura de su casa, y tendría que penar en como rediseñar todo con tan simple cambio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y al muchacho de corta cabellera castaña aún no se le ocurría nada para solucionar ese inconveniente. Lamentablemente tendría que pensarlo luego ya que escuchó que la puerta principal de la casa era abierta… Sí, su padre había vuelto.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Issei por lo bajo, saliendo como pudo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta —Espero que se queden dormidas por un buen rato más, ya que me falta algo por hacer… —tras haber susurrado eso, el castaño muestra una cara sonriente y de mucha malicia mientras observaba de reojo hacia la planta baja.

Con bastante tranquilidad él bajó las escaleras, dejándose escuchar por su padre, el sr Masao Hyodou, quien colgaba su saco en el perchero de la entrada. Después de eso se gira tras haber escuchado los pasos de su hijo, y se sorprende ligeramente al verlo bajar.

—Hola papa —saluda amistosamente el joven castaño.

—Eh, hola Isse —su padre le devuelve el saludo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos para luego acercarse a su hijo —¿Todo está bien? —pregunta luego.

—Sí, todo perfecto —responde el muchacho, con un tono algo sospechoso -el cual, obviamente, dejaba entender que algo pasó mientras el hombre no estuvo en casa- pero el sr Masao lo dejó pasar pensando que sólo era una tontería.

—Bien, me alegro. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Dónde está? —pregunta nuevamente el hombre de corta cabellera color castaño y con algunas canas.

—Está arriba, descansando. Me dijo que se sentía un poco mal así que decidió ir a acostarse por un rato —responde Issei tranquilamente.

—¿De verdad? Iré a verla entonces —tras decir eso, el sr Masao intenta subir las escaleras, pero su hijo lo detiene en el primer escalón.

—No hace falta, ya he ido yo, te aseguro que está en perfecto estado —le dice Issei, con una sonrisa segura, ocultando a la perfección aquel secreto.

—Oh bueno, si tú lo dices entonces confiaré en ti —comenta el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando. Cualquier hombre en su lugar insistiría para ver personalmente a su mujer, pero extrañamente el sr Masao lo aceptó con naturalidad —Iré a la cocina para tomar algo, estoy sediento —dice luego, dándole la espalda a su hijo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

A sus espaldas, Issei mostraba una sonrisa ancha que iba de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa algo perturbadora, pero que demostraba que todo iba según un desconocido plan que él mismo estaba ejecutando en esos precisos momentos.

Con lentitud él optó por seguir a su padre hasta su mismo destino, el cual era la cocina. Al llegar allí vio al hombre tomando un vaso y llenándolo con el agua que salía del grifo.

—Oye, papá… —habla el castaño joven, cruzando sus brazos mientras tenía su cabeza en dirección al suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede, Isse? —pregunta su padre para luego darle un sorbo a la bebida.

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo —responde el muchacho. Sus labios querían ensancharse pero él hacía fuerzas para no sonreír tanto y que se le notara.

—Bueno, pregúntame entonces —dice el sr Masao, dándose la vuelta para observar a su hijo, extrañándole el hecho de que se encontrara en esa posición rara, después de eso se poya en la mesada para beber de su vaso con agua tranquilamente.

—¿Qué harías si… te convirtieras en una mujer? —la pregunta que lanzó su hijo ciertamente dejó algo descolocado al sr Masao, por lo que decidió dejar momentáneamente su vaso de lado para responder.

—Eeehhh, pues… no lo sé, Isse —responde el hombre, confundido —¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —cuestiona luego, volviendo a beber del vaso.

En ese momento Issei alza su cabeza, dejando a la vista de su padre una sonrisa que, curiosamente, expresaba sorna.

—Porque creo que te ves un poco raro —responde el castaño joven con el tono y las expresiones antes descritas.

En ese momento el sr Masao sintió como su cuerpo repentinamente se debilitó, obligándole a soltar su vaso y además tambalearse. Una fuerte presión se hizo presente en su pecho, y por si fuera poco, también sentía cosquilleos y hormigueos en todo su cuerpo.

—¡U-Ugh…! —mientras se sostenía como podía de la mesada, el padre de Issei se toma el pecho, respirando con dificultad y pensando que se desmayaría en cualquier momento… pero con gran sorpresa notó como sus pectorales se fueron hinchando lentamente hasta tornarse en dos grandes tetas que terminaron por romper todos los botones de su camisa.

Issei observaba con una sonrisa triunfal el producto de sus pensamientos… Su padre, ahora semidesnudo -con su camisa abierta de par en par- dejaba casi a la vista el pare de tetas que ahora tenía en la parte alta de su cuerpo. Sin dudas era algo perturbador… pero el cuerpo del sr Masao seguía cambiando para mejorar eso. Su piel se volvía, a simple vista, más tersa y suave, además de que su cintura se hacía más estrecha y sus caderas aumentaban de tamaño.

—Haaaaa… Haaaaa… —el hombre jadeaba intensamente por el tremendo calor que estaba sintiendo, observando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas como su cuerpo iba cambiando velozmente. Tan solo segundos después notó que su voz se ponía más aguda… más femenina, y su rostro también cambiaba, por supuesto, teniendo detalles más finos y delicados, varias de sus arrugas desaparecían para ser reemplazadas por suave piel, sus labios se hacían más carnosos y deseables y sus ojos aumentaron ligeramente de tamaño, también sus pupilas se ensancharon. Por último, su cabello se tornó de un color marrón más vivaz, aparte de volverse un poco más largo y estilizado —I-Issee… ¿q-qué… m-me sucedeee? —pregunta la mujer, temblando y con un hermoso y cautivador tono de voz fino.

El aludido se le acerca lentamente, mostrándose muy sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos, y después de estar lo bastante cerca de ella decide acuclillarse hasta quedar a su mismo nivel.

Aquella hermosa, exuberante y sensual mujer -en la que se había transformado el sr Masao- estaba casi totalmente derrumbada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la mesada. Lucía bastante agitada, con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, jadeando ruidosamente mientras trataba de moverse.

Issei entonces acerca lentamente su mano derecha hasta tocar la mejilla izquierda de la mujer, para luego acariciarla suavemente, haciendo a un lado uno de sus flequillos.

—Vaya… jamás pensé que te convertirías en una mujer tan linda, papá… ¿o debería decirte mamá? Sí, eso… mamá, eres realmente linda —expresaba Issei, con un rostro serio pero con una sonrisa que estaba poniendo extraña a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Los ojos de Masaki, el nombre que ya había decidido el castaño para "su nueva madre", estaban temblando al igual que sus labios, los cuales parecían querer formular una palabra difícil de pronunciar, y todo ello se debía a que cuando su propio hijo le dijo esas cautivadoras palabras se empezó a sentir extraña… empezó a temblar más, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían más calientes y en su pecho su corazón estaba retumbando como loco.

Pero lo siguiente que sucedería con Masaki la dejarían totalmente descolocada…

—¿Q-Qué…? —susurra ella, viendo como Issei acercaba su rostro al de ella para finalmente besarla. Al principio se mostró más que sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando… aunque dos segundos después queda derrotada al sentir como la lengua del castaño enrollaba la suya y la hacía bailar dentro de su boca, algo que hizo que perdiera su cordura momentáneamente. Muy en su interior se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué se convirtió en mujer? ¿Por qué su hijo la besaba tan apasionadamente? ¿Por qué se empezó a sentir tan atraída hacia él de manera repentina? ¿Y… por qué se estaba sintiendo extrañamente bien?

El baile de lenguas, ese beso francés dirigido por el maestro Issei, estaba excitando de sobremanera a la mujer, quien no oponía resistencia alguna a tan placentero acto… aunque después el castaño se atrevió a ir más allá, empezando manosear los dos magumbos por debajo de la camisa de su segunda madre, notando que sus pezones ya estaban erectos y duros. Él entonces empezó a jugar con ellos, pasándoles primero sus dedos, rozándolos de manera suave, en círculos, para después presionarlos como si fueran botones de timbre, luego usando toda su mano para explorar con los cinco dedas las maravillas delanteras de la señorita Masaki, su segunda madre.

—¡Mmmmnnnnnnmmmm! —trataba de gemir la mujer, con sus ojos entreabiertos y mirando al cielo, mientras sus labios estaban unidos a los de su hijo, volviéndose loca por el ataque múltiple que recibía del joven, tanto en su boca como en sus tetas.

El placer que estaba experimentando Masaki iba en aumento, Issei no le daba respiro, y así, sintiendo como una increíble sensación similar a una descarga eléctrica, inundó su cuerpo, logrando que convulsionara por el clímax.

—¡Mmmnnnnngggnmmmmggggmmmm! —balbucea ella nuevamente tras sentir esa extraordinaria y deliciosa sensación en todo su cuerpo —Mmmnnnnaaaaa… —deja escapar ese suspiro de placer y agotamiento cuando Issei rompe la unión entre sus bocas, dejando escurrir un hilo de saliva entre ambos —I-Iss-see… —susurra Masaki nuevamente el nombre de su hijo, sin dejar de mostrarse algo confundida pero muy extasiada a la vez. Por más que se estuviera aun preguntando cómo es que le sucedió todo eso, lo cierto… es que quería sentirlo otra vez, quería tener un orgasmo femenino nuevamente, quería que su hijo la siguiera besando de esa manera tan loca y apasionada como nunca antes lo experimentó.

—Vaya, mami… parece que derramaste un poco de leche —comenta Issei, con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante mientras dejaba ver a su madre como de sus pezones estaba saliendo, efectivamente, leche, la cual empezó a ser bebida entre lametones de parte del castaño, excitando nuevamente a su madre.

—M-Mmmmmm… —Masaki intentaba suprimir sus gemidos por sentir la lengua de su hijo, la cual rodeaba sus pezones para beber la máxima cantidad de le leche que expulsaba de sus tetas —¡A-Aaaaaahhh…! —al final, terminó dejando escapar dichos gemidos, no pudo aguantarlo más.

—Mmmmmm… realmente exquisito —se regocija el castaño después de haber probado el néctar que salía de los pechos de su segunda madre —Sin duda eres deliciosa, mamá —y después de haber dicho eso, se acerca a ella y la ataca nuevamente, esta vez besando su cuello de una manera muy fogosa.

—Ha-aaaannnn… —Masaki seguía soltando leves gemidos de éxtasis, ahora porque sintió los labios de su hijo posarse sobre su cuello, y no sólo la besaba sino que recorría dicha parte de su cuerpo rozando suavemente sus labios con su piel.

Masaki temblaba mucho, y no era para menos… Issei no le daba descanso, ya había tenido su primer orgasmo, y fue uno fuerte… aun así seguía teniendo su cuerpo caliente y debilitado, y por si fuera poco sentía su entrepierna extraña y muy humedecida.

—I-Iss-seee… —susurra ella, sin dejar de gemir, con el objetivo de llamar la atención del muchacho, cosa que afortunadamente logró. Con pena y mucha vergüenza lo mira a los ojos, toda sonrojada, para luego clavar sus ojos en su entrepierna.

Parecía que el castaño captó el mensaje que su madre Masaki le queso transmitir... por lo que dirigió su mano izquierda hacia esa parte del cuerpo de la mujer y la toca por encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por tal toque.

—Vaya… estás toda mojada —comenta el castaño mientras observaba su mano algo pegajosa —Apuesto a que te está molestando que tengas la ropa húmeda. Deja que me encargue… mami —dice luego.

Acto seguido usa ambas manos para ir desabrochando lentamente el pantalón de la mujer mientras ésta le observaba, tanto a él como el acto que estaba llevando a cabo. Después de haber terminado con el dichoso pantalón, sacándolo de en medio, el joven castaño descubrió unas hermosas piernas que clamaban por ser probadas. Él decidió seguir con el calzoncillo, la prenda más íntima que tenía Masaki, la última y la única que obstruía sus partes femeninas íntimas y los ojos de Issei, quién tomó dicha prenda con delicadeza y la fue quitando lentamente.

Masaki puede observar, con una gran sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, sus genitales. Es decir, que donde debería haber un pene ahora yacía una vagina, y una muy linda por supuesto, aunque con un poco de vello púbico, pero a Issei le terminó encantando. Tanto así que optó por darle un lengüetazo para probar esa delicia.

—¡Hhnnnnggg! —la mujer se arquea al sentir la lengua del castaño recorrer su coño de una manera rápida e implacable, una corriente de placer pasa por su cuerpo cuando el joven hizo eso.

—Aaaahh… mamá, tienes una vagina deliciosa, voy a continuar probándola —dice el castaño, agachándose un poco más para continuar con el trabajo de degustar ese rico chocho, tomando con ambos brazos la cintura de la mujer para agarrarse mejor.

—¡Nnnnggggyyyaaaaaaaa! —Masaki soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como la lengua de Issei ahora bailaba tanto dentro como fuera de su vagina. Era demasiado… el cómo se sentía, experimentar por primera vez el placer femenino de tales maneras sólo estaba logrando que la mujer perdiera la poca cordura que aun poseía. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, miraban al cielo y su respiración se escuchaba cada vez más agitada. Su corazón palpitaba como loco, todo su cuerpo temblaba a montones, y en su interior ella sentía que algo inmenso, algo más que increíble le estaba por ocurrir…

Y así pasó…

—¡GGGJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —con bastante saliva escurriendo de su boca y su lengua afuera, Masaki no puede evitar soltar un alarido de intenso placer tras sentir esa dichosa pero gloriosa sensación de una gran corriente eléctrica que inundaba por completo su cuerpo. Su vagina convulsionó terriblemente hasta expulsar fuertísimos chorros de sus jugos de amor directamente en la cara de Issei, quien abría su boca a más no poder para tragárselos —Dddlaaaa… bllllmmeee… ggggggg… —sí, eso era lo que la mujer balbuceaba, con su rostro expresando que estaba ida, sin consciencia plena de lo que le ocurría, con su cuerpo teniendo espasmos por el orgasmo y su vagina aun largando pequeños chorros de sus fluidos de amor.

—¡Mmmmmmmmm! —Issei exclamó, relamiéndose sus labios con su lengua, limpiándose los restos que le habían quedado —¡Sin duda eres deliciosa, mamá! ¡Quiero probar más de ti, mucho más! Pero… ahora de otra manera —comenta luego, con una cara de absoluta perversión mientras se quitaba el pantalón, dejando a la vista de Masaki el pene más enorme que jamás haya visto en su vida…

La mujer empezó a temblar, sus mejillas estaban fuertemente ruborizadas, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus labios se movían pero sólo para generar débiles ruidos inentendibles, no hacía falta decir que su corazón nuevamente palpitaba rápidamente… claramente se la veía con miedo -aunque también excitada- al observar esa verga gorda y venosa de su hijo, y la cual estaba sobando su punta en su entrada vaginal. Su chocho ya estaba expulsando jugos para lubricar su entrada, la mujer no podía creer hasta dónde había llegado… su hijo, su propio hijo, estaba a punto de penetrarla, estaba a punto de tener sexo como una mujer.

—Aaaaahh, ¡aquí voy! —avisa el castaño, empezando a meter su duro y caliente fierro en la cuevita de su madre, la cual abre grandes sus ojos y aprieta sus dientes con fuerza.

—¡G-GGGGGGGGGGJJAAAAAAAAAGGG! —Masaki, tras haber empezado a sentir cómo su vagina era abierta hasta más no poder, no pudo controlarse y terminó corriéndose de nuevo, largando un fuertísimo chorro encima del muchacho. Al parecer el pene de su hijo resultó ser mucho más ancho que lo que ella se había imaginado.

El castaño también se veía con esfuerzo en su rostro, y no era para menos… la vagina de su nueva madre resultó ser demasiado estrecha, por lo que el placer que le estaba otorgando a Issei era más que demasiado, por ello estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para evitar correrse… claro, sin contar que la mujer se había corrido con ganas y por ello sus paredes vaginales se estrecharon aun más.

El joven se detuvo ínfimos segundos al sentir que hizo tope… exacto, llegó hasta el himen de Masaki, pero no perdió tiempo sintiéndolo más, por lo que terminó penetrándola por completo, rompiéndola y desvirgándola al fin.

Al sentir el tremendo dolor por el destrozo de su himen y luego que el pene de su hijo estuviera besando su útero directamente, la mujer se enloqueció, cedió ante el placer completamente, y por ello, tuvo otro increíble orgasmo. La intensa descarga eléctrica recorría sin cesar su cuerpo, y ella convulsionaba, con su lengua fuera de su boca, babeando, ese rostro de ahegao que tenía, y ni qué decir de su vagina, que estaba largando chorros y chorros de su jugo de amor, bañando por completo al castaño, quién tampoco pudo aguantar más…

—¡Nnnnnnnggg! ¡M-Me corroooooo! —grita él, pegándose a su madre, haciendo que su pene deformara el estómago de la mujer, para después liberar una grandiosa carga de su espeso y caliente semen dentro de Masaki.

Eso, sin lugar a dudas, fue demasiado para la mujer, quien tuvo un último orgasmo que acabó con todas sus fuerzas, arqueando su cuerpo y convulsionando, corriéndose aunque ahora con menos potencia que antes.

El semen ya estaba desbordando, pero aun así Issei quiso seguir un poco más, penetrándola un par de veces aunque, con toda esa cantidad de sus fluidos en el interior de la vagina de su madre, él no pudo aguantar más tiempo y terminó expulsando una segunda carga, igual de grande que la primera.

Masaki ya estaba desmayada, aunque conservaba dicho rostro ahegao hecha a un lado. Ahora ella terminó tumbada en el suelo, encima de un charco de semen. Ya no importaba nada, ni siquiera si ella o el propio Issei se empapaban de todos esos fluidos corporales…

El castaño permaneció dentro de ella por unos cuantos minutos más, abrazándola con firmeza sin intenciones de soltarla nunca, hasta que decidió que era momento de terminar, por lo que, con cuidado, fue sacando su verga del chocho completamente abierto de su madre. Para cuando la sacó por completo, vio que una buena cantidad de su semen salió despedida de su interior.

—Uuuuffff… —suspira Issei, tumbándose también en el suelo, un poco lejos de la mujer —Sin duda… esto es llevar… el incesto… a un nuevo nivel —comenta él en un susurro, viendo el cuerpo de su madre, quien anteriormente fue su padre, pero como ya se pudo ver, él lo convirtió en una exuberante y erótica mujer, con la cual acabó teniendo sexo salvaje, tal como lo hizo en veces anteriores —Ahora… creo que es momento… de descansar un poco. Luego… me ocuparé de "mi nueva madre" y las demás. Ah, y mi casa… creo que le hace falta… un ligero rediseño —dice luego.

Y así lo hizo. El castaño estuvo unos minutos allí en el suelo para poder recuperar el aliento, y cuando lo logró se levantó, se dirigió hasta la inconsciente Masaki, para después tomarla entre sus brazos, levantándola sin mucho esfuerzo y cargándola hasta su habitación para que pudiera descansar adecuadamente.

Ahora Issei ya tenía a seis chicas en su harem... un harem formado de manera muy repentina y, sin lugar a dudas, extraña, gracias a un poder que le fue otorgado sin alguna razón… pero que, obviamente, era algo que él agradecía infinitamente.

¿Qué más le pasará de ahora en adelante? Sólo dicho poder lo establecerá…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

" **evil Dante": Y se pondrá aún más bueno, como ya pudiste ver, querido amigo.**

" **YasuoKashida": Hola, y… eh… gracias. Supongo…**

" **x29": Gracias, amigo que bueno que te pueda gustar esta nueva propuesta. Hablando de tus dudas, Raynare será castigada, ¿cómo? Eso ya se verá luego. La historia se centrará a medias en el canon, pretendo que haya mucho sexo, pero es una decisión que puedo ir cambiando al pasar el tiempo, no sé si me explico.**

" **Zasetsu04": Gracias, amigo, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

" **godz 1987": Gracias, amigo. Respondiendo a tu duda, habrá lemon de parejas de los dos tipos, ya sean normales o gender bender – gender swap.**

" **TYNDAMER95": Jajajajaja gracias, amigo!**

" **bavm17": Gracias, amigo. Sí, la madre de Issei ahora conservará su apariencia.**

" **Edgardo Aldana 946": Gracias, amigo. Con respecto a tu duda, es algo difícil de responderla, pero te diré que él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ahora. Es complejo para entender, pero trataré de ir solventando ese tipo de dudas a medida que transcurra el fic.**

" **JosDXDARK": Gracias, amigo. Y eso que no has visto nada aun…**

" **Benito Camelas": Gracias, amigo. Creo que este capítulo ha resuelto todas tus dudas… bueno, al menos ahora sabes lo que pasó con el padre de Issei.**

" **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16": Gracias, amigo. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Eso ha sido todo, nos leeremos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Adiós!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno, Contenido sexual explícito, Incesto.**

 **AVISO2: Respuestas a comentarios al final.**

 **CONTROL TOTAL**

 **Capítulo 4: Subyugación, Dolor y Perdón**

—¡Uuuuuuuuhhh! ¡Aaaaaaaahh! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii, eso es! ¡Sigan lustrando mi verga! —exclamaba Issei, recargado con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre las almohadas, extasiado mientras veía a Rias, Avy y Asia lamer su gigantesco rabo, el cual tenía como cincuenta centímetros, quizás un poco más, además de ser gordo, venoso y palpitante. El castaño veía, triunfante, como las tres chicas desnudas lamían y chupaban como podían aquel monstruoso palo de carne, aunque, a decir verdad, más lo llenaban de saliva por todos lados… pero eso al muchacho le excitaba muchísimo. Su vista luego repara en Raynare, con su cuerpo al descubierto al igual que las demás, quien solamente le chupaba los testículos, las cuales obviamente tenían mucho bello, estaban sudorosas y por ello olían desagradable —Vamos, Raynare, mis bolas no se limpiarán solas, te mereces que te deje hacer esto como un pequeño castigo por haberme asesinado —ordenó tajantemente el joven.

—¡S-Sí, Isse-sama! ¡L-Le limpiaré muy bien sus enormes y deliciosas bolas! —exclamó la pelinegra aludida a modo de respuesta. Parecía increíble, pero ahora la chica se dirigía de manera diferente al muchacho, y eso era porque él le había ordenado hacerlo con anterioridad.

—Eso espero… —dijo Issei con mucha seriedad —"Lamento tener que hacerlo, Raynare, de verdad… pero fuiste una maldita perra desgraciada por haberme asesinado, esto no se compara a lo que vendrá luego. Prepárate…" —pensó luego, exhibiendo en su mente una sonrisa maquiavélica —¡Uuuuuuaaaaaahh! Eso es, Asia, limpia mi glande con esa maestría de lengua que tienes, ¡vaya que lo haces bien! ¡Jajajajajajaja! —exclamó luego, viendo como la rubia pasaba su lengua por la punta del gigantesco miembro viril del muchacho como si fuera toda una profesional.

—¡Pfffuuuuaaaa! —dijo la chica mientras se sacaba el pene de su boca —¡S-Sí, mi Isse-san! —exclamó la aludida a modo de respuesta después de haberse sacado el glande de su interior, mirando al castaño con sus ojos enamorados para luego volver a su trabajo de envolver ese pedazo de carne con su lengua.

El muchacho sonrió mientras ponía ambos manos tras su cabeza, como si fuera un rey… ¡y vaya que estaba disfrutando todo ello como uno! Pero aún faltaba más… a ambos lados, Masaki y Yume, las dos hermosísimas y eróticas madres del castaño, las cuales ahora lucían inclusive más jóvenes que antes, como si tuvieran cerca de veintitrés años cada una –sin mencionar que no llevaban puesto nada, solo su tersa y clara piel al descubierto- se acercan hasta Issei a gatas, con sus rostros enamorados y libidinosos, además de tener sus vaginas chorreando por la enorme excitación de estar cerca del joven.

—¡Bu-Buenos días, mi amor! —saluda Masaki, sonrojada y algo nerviosa, con corazoncitos en los ojos, tomando el rostro del castaño y plantándole un pasional beso.

—¿C-Cómo amaneció el semental más rudo y atractivo de todo este planeta? —pregunta ahora Yume, mostrando un rostro igual de ruborizado que la otra mujer, esta vez teniendo su turno de besar con fogosidad al muchacho.

—Pues he despertado espectacularmente bien, y ahora que las veo a ambas, las dos mujeres más hermosas y sexys de todo este universo, siento que mi corazón baila de una extrema felicidad —declaró el joven semental, logrando ruborizar en extremo a aquellas dos mujeres, las cuales saltaron encima de él, aprisionándolo entre sus pares de enormes tetas.

—¡ISSEEEEE! ¡ISSEEEEE! —exclamaban Yume y Masaki, locas y completamente enamoradas del muchacho, cada una acariciando el rostro del afortunado de Issei con sus grandiosas boobies, sin contar que éstas eran suaves y desprendían un cierto aroma a la dulce leche materna, la cual el castaño no dudó en beber.

—¡Mmmnnaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi Isse está bebiendo la leche de mis tetaaaaaas! ¡Soy una mujer tan feliiiiiiiz! —exclamó Masaki, totalmente extasiada, mientras sentía como el aludido mordía, lamía y a la vez chupaba los rozados pezones de sus grandísimos magumbos, ingiriendo aquel claro y dulce néctar de la mujer. La oleada de nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando Masaki era algo desorbitante, increíble y magnífico, sobre todo para ella, que hace poco se había convertido en una mujer. Jamás pensó que podían llegar a existir sensaciones tan placenteras de ese tipo, por lo que su cabeza nuevamente su nubló, su cuerpo empezó a temblar como una hoja y su vagina comenzó a convulsionar, largando un tremendo chorro de sus jugos vaginales, empapando la cama, para finalmente caer rendida a un lado del castaño.

—¡Y-Yo, ahora yo, Isse! ¡P-Por favoooor! ¡Chupa mis tetas, bebe mi leche, cómeme, hazme lo que quieras! ¡Permíteme sentirme también la mujer más feliz del planeta! —gritó Yume, totalmente desesperada, ruborizada y con sus anteriores corazoncitos en sus ojos, mientras saltaba encima de Issei.

—¡Uuuuuoooooohh! ¡Ven aquí, mami, ven aquí! ¡A ti también te haré sentir muy bien! —gritó el castaño después de haber escuchado las súplicas de aquella bella mujer, furioso y también desesperado por querer adueñarse nuevamente del cuerpo de su madre, tomándola posesivamente entre sus brazos mientras comenzó a morder, lamer y chupar ambas tetas de la mujer sin delicadeza alguna. Aparte de eso, la mano izquierda del muchacho acariciaba su suave espalda y su mano derecha exploraba el ano de la mujer, metiéndole dos dedos y masturbándola en esa parte.

—¡Ggggggjjjjaaaaaaggg! —gimió Yume con fuerza, sin contenerse, al sentir como el joven la atacaba por todas partes: en sus tetas, en su espalda y en su ano, realmente era demasiado para ella y por eso experimentó repentinamente un espectacular orgasmo —¡Gggggguuuuuuuhh! —gritó nuevamente al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina mientras su bizcocho convulsionaba terriblemente, largando fuertes chorros de sus jugos de amor sobre la cama, empapándola.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡M-Me corroooooo! —exclamó entre dientes el castaño, liberando una enorme carga disparada desde su monstruoso pene, siendo su semen expulsado como una intensa lluvia que empapó a todas las demás chicas en su esencia, excitándolas de sobre manera mientras se tragaban el líquido con ganas.

Yume cayó rendida a un lado del muchacho, siendo seguida esta vez por Rias, quien decidió tomar la iniciativa para empezar a cabalgar al castaño.

—¡Haaaa! ¡Haaaaa! ¡Isse, mi Isseeeee! ¡P-Por favor, llena mi útero de nuevo con tu semen! ¡Por favoooooor! —suplicaba la pelirroja entre gritos alocados, mientras abrazaba y acariciaba con desesperación al muchacho, tratando de sentirlo en toda su piel.

—¡Haaaaa! ¡Rias, Rias! ¡Uuuuuuhhhh! Mierda… Tu olor es impresionante, hueles a fresas… ¡Maldita sea, eres tan hermosa, Rias! ¡Riiiiaaaaaaaaas! —gritó desatado el castaño, quien ensartó su verga de un solo envión dentro de la vagina de la chica, lastimándola terriblemente.

—¡GGGGJJJYYYYYYYYYYYAAA! —gritó la pelirroja, llorando por haber sentido un terrible dolor dentro suyo, más precisamente en su útero, el cual había sido desgarrado debido a que el pene de Issei fue mucho más allá de sus límites —¡BBBBGGGGGGLLUUUUUUUAAAAAAA! —gritó luego, sintiendo inmediatamente el más intenso e increíble orgasmo que jamás haya podido experimentar, muchísimo más que el primero, reemplazando el dolor que tuvo, ahora largando leche por sus senos jóvenes y su concha que convulsionaba, empapando el cuerpo de Issei con todos sus jugos. Ni hablar de su cuerpo, que temblaba a más no poder sin capaz de ser controlado por la chica, la cual se hallaba en estado de trance, casi desmayada por completo, como si el orgasmo que tuvo anteriormente le hubiera volado los sesos.

—¡Uuuuuoooohh! ¡R-Rias, la-lamento haberte lastimado… pero es que eres tan hermosa! ¡Eres increíble! ¡No puedo resistirme cada vez que veo tu infartante cuerpo de puta! ¡Te haré mía una y otra vez hasta hartarme! ¡Sanaré todas tus heridas y reemplazaré esas sensaciones con un placer indescriptible! —gritaba Issei mientras la penetraba con fuerza y rapidez, haciéndole experimentar a la chica un continuo orgasmo que iba acabando rápidamente con su aguante —¡Ggggggg! ¡M-Me corrooooo! ¡R-Riiiiiaaaaass! —exclamó luego, abrazando con la misma fuerza de antes a la chica para no soltarla y así ella recibiera esa carga titánica de semen, la cual llenó su matriz por completo en un segundo hasta hacer que, efectivamente, desbordase. Ahora, con todo ese líquido seminal escurriéndose por todas partes, el chocho de Rias se sentía resbaladizo, por lo que Issei pudo notar que su pene se deslizaba con muchísima facilidad, así que sin perder tiempo siguió penetrándola una vez hasta que nuevamente descarga su semilla, de manera casi incesante, sobre el útero restaurado de la pelirroja, colmándola hasta el hartazgo.

Después de haber terminado con ella, el castaño sostuvo a la pelirroja para dejarla cuidadosamente a un lado, viéndose rellenada completamente con su semen y, obviamente, inconsciente ya que sus energías la abandonaron rapidísimo.

Cuando el muchacho quiso darse la vuelta fue asaltado por Asia, la cual lo miraba enamorada y con una sonrisa muy libidinosa.

—I-I-Isseee-saaaan —llama ella, con su característico tonito "inocente" que se oía tembloroso —Y-Ya que hemos limpiado tu rico pene… ¿nos darás una recompensa a nosotras también? —pregunta la rubia de manera un poco más calmada, pero deseosa de tomar la enorme verga del muchacho y clavársela ella también, mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su amado chico.

Avy y Raynare no perdieron el tiempo, ya que ambas se le acercaron al castaño, cada una por un lado, abrazándolo desde la cintura para luego respirarle al oído de una manera erótica.

—I-Isseee, no te olvides de nosotras dos, también queremos pasar tiempo contigo —imploró la chica ave, sonando desesperada también.

—I-Isseeeee… por favor, no seas tan malo conmigo. Dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que puedo amarte con todo mi corazón, enmendando así todo lo que te hice —implora también el ángel caído femenino, sonando muy angustiada.

—Por supuesto que no me voy a olvidar de ninguna de ustedes, porque todas son mis hermosas mujeres y mi corazón le pertenece a cada una —expresó el castaño como todo un poeta enamorado, haciendo sonrojar en extremo a las tres chicas para que luego ellas lo abrazaran y lo mimaran con mucho amor —Pero, por supuesto, ahora le toca el turno a mi linda Asia, y luego iré por ustedes dos, Raynare y Avy, así que estén preparadas. Mientras tanto pueden besarme mientras le doy a esta monja traviesa un poco de medicina para aliviarla —dijo luego, mirando con su sonrisa pervertida a la rubia, la cual mostró una expresión de gran excitación al saber por fin tendría lo que estaba esperando.

—¡Haa-aaaaa! ¡S-Sí, mi Isse-san! ¡Ven a mí, ven, por favooor! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí! —exclamó la rubia, loca y deseosa por querer que el castaño se la cogiera de inmediato. Ella podía sentir que su vagina estaba en llamas, clamando para que aquella verga la abra nuevamente hasta límites insospechados.

Al joven de corto cabello castaño le excitó enormemente el ver como Asia se había corrompido de esa manera. Verla a ella con ese cuerpo que parecía tan frágil y que esté gritando como una loca, babeando y clamando para que se la follen, era un espectáculo digno de presenciar. Por supuesto que el castaño adoraba a las mujeres de atributos grandes, así que Asia fácilmente podría recibir algunas "modificaciones" corporales, pero eso lo pensaría luego…

Así que, sin hacerla esperar más, Issei la toma posesivamente entre sus fuertes brazos, rodeándola por completo mientras ubicaba su grandísimo y gruesísimo pene en la pequeña entrada vaginal de la rubia, haciéndola temblar de miedo, pero también de mucha emoción y excitación, ya que sentiría de nuevo lo que experimentó en su fantástica primera vez. Mientras tanto, Avy y Raynare estaban ubicadas una a cada lado del castaño para poder besarlo y lamer su rostro.

—¡Ggggggggggjjuuuuuu! ¡E-Está… e-entrandoooooo! —gritó la exmonja de cabello rubio, apretando los dientes con fuerza y llorando mientras miraba al techo, percibiendo con su chocho cómo éste se iba abriendo más y más por el paso de la verga del castaño. Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en la espalda del joven, pero a él no le dolió en lo absoluto.

Issei sentía como su pene se iba deslizando, con algo de dificultad debido a la estrechez de aquella cuevita, pero aun así era una sensación tan deliciosa para él, y poder degustarla lentamente le parecía algo increíble, aunque… él se caracterizaba por ser un poco impaciente, así que, sin perder más tiempo, tomó con más firmeza a la rubia y la obligó a bajar de golpe para que así ella se ensartara de golpe todo ese enorme fierro caliente.

—¡G-Ggggjjjaaaaaaaggh! —gritó la chica, de manera repentina y con ganas, al sentir cómo la increíble verga del castaño entró casi todo, abruptamente, copándola por completo, inclusive el glande llegó hasta el útero y lo tocó, pero sin lastimar a la exmonja -como sucedió anteriormente con Rias-, la cual sólo gemía como una perra en celo, completamente loca por estar experimentando de nuevo esas sensaciones como su fantástica primera vez.

Issei comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola con fuerza y rapidez como lo hizo con Rias, haciendo que la punta de su pene entrara y saliera toda de la matriz de la chica, logrando que ella se moje por completo y llegara en pocos segundos a un tremendo orgasmo por sentir un fuerte, permanente y exquisito cosquilleo en su interior.

Asia sintió como sus piernas temblaron terriblemente, perdiendo completamente sus fuerzas en la parte baja de su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo corriéndose con muchas ganas.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! —gimió la rubia, sin contenerse, tratando de abrazar al castaño mientras sentía cómo su bizcocho convulsionaba sin parar, largando por doquier sus jugos de amor a la vez que percibía que aquel palote seguía dentro de ella, moviéndose.

—¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Asia, me corroooooo, Asiaaaaaaaa! —gritó Issei, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos con fuerza, pegándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, para así finalmente obligarla a que su vagina reciba una colosal carga de espeso, viscoso y caliente líquido seminal, logrando que su húmeda cuevita rebosara a más no poder, haciendo que desborde por todos lados.

—Bblllldddd-dddaaaaaaggg… —balbuceaba la pobre chica, con su cuerpo temblequeando como si fuera un fideo. El éxtasis permanente no la dejaba pensar, ni siquiera controlar correctamente su cuerpo, y sumado a la pérdida casi completa de sus fuerzas, ella ya estaba por caerse al suelo ya que no podía sostenerse, pero por suerte el castaño la tenía abrazada, muy bien pegada a él, con su verga aun disparando esa incesante carga muy dentro de ella, tomando luego su rostro para finalmente besarla con locura. La pobre de Asia ni siquiera podía corresponderle, aunque al menos algo sentía de su lengua siendo enrollada por la del castaño.

Después de haberle dado ese exquisito chupetón y de rellenarla hasta el hartazgo, Issei deja con cuidado a una inconsciente Asia a un lado, cerca de Masaki, Yume y Rias, para finalmente ocuparse de Avy y Raynare.

—Bueno, ahora sólo me faltan ustedes dos —expresó el castaño, viendo con una sonrisa pervertida a ambas chicas —Me imagino que están preparadas, ¿verdad? —les pregunta luego.

—¡S-Sí, Isse-sama! —responden al unísono ambas jovencitas, observándolo con sonrisas ansiosas, libidinosas y soñadoras. Las dos temblaban y, por si fuera poco, tenían sus chochos mojados e hirviendo por saber lo que se les avecinaba.

—Muy bien, entonces quiero que ambas se pongan una encima de la otra. Avy, tú acuéstate boca abajo, encima de Raynare, para que así ambas se miren las caras —ordenó el castaño, empezando a sobarse su larguísimo y grueso pene al imaginarse la escena que se daría entre ambas jóvenes.

—S-Sí, Isse-sama —responde la chica ave, acatando lo que se le había ordenado. Raynare también obedeció, acostándose primero en la cama para ser seguida por Avy, quien se ubicó encima de ella.

Los cuerpos desnudos, suaves y sudorosos de ambas chicas se estaban tocando directamente, y por alguna extraña razón ellas se empezaron a sentir muy nerviosas por su cercanía, pero todo era producto de Issei, quien en su loca mente se imaginaba tanto a Avy como a Raynare en un acto erótico lésbico.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que ambas se besen con pasión mientras se declaran su amor —ordena el castaño, mirándolas a ambas con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Repentinamente, tanto Avy como Raynare, sintieron que su corazón palpitaba como loco, su cuerpo temblaba y ambas se miraban entre sí con corazoncitos en los ojos. La chica ave entonces toma el rostro del ángel caído entre sus manos para luego besarla con pasión.

—¡M-Mmmmnaaaa! ¡T-Te amo, Raynare! —exclamó Avy, pegando más su cuerpo al de la pelinegra, empezando a sobarse contra ella.

—¡Y-Yo también te amo, Avy! —exclamó Raynare a modo de respuesta, empezando a gemir de placer por el roce de sus cuerpos.

Los coños de ambas se estaban tocando, estaban frotándose entre sí, y con los jugos de amor que las dos chicas estaban expulsando el roce se hacía aún más disfrutable.

—¡Mmmmnnnmmmm! —las dos jovencitas se besaban con locura y pasión, claro, porque estaban bajo el mandato del castaño, quien las obligó a unir sus labios y tener esos sentimientos, aun si ellas no se sentían para nada atraídas entre sí, tanto física como espiritualmente, pero debido al enorme poder del muchacho eso era posible.

Issei ahora se manoseaba, muy ansioso y excitado enormemente, su grandísimo pene, el cual ya estaba erecto completamente. Con una sola mano no le alcanzaba, así que tenía que usar ambas para poder masturbarse mientras veía esa suculenta escena lésbica que le proporcionaban las dos chicas, quienes de tanto estar tijereando llegó el tan preciado momento del clímax.

—¡A-Aaaaaaaaaahhh! —gritaron Raynare y Avy al mismo tiempo, abrazadas mientras se veía como sus coños se corrían por estar dándose un permanente placer entre sí. Sus entrepiernas quedaron empapadas, y ni hablar de la pobre cama… Tanto el ángel caído como la chica ave se miraban entre sí, jadeando pero con una sonrisa, y estaban a punto de tomarse sus rostros para así darse otro riquísimo beso, cuando Issei las interrumpe.

—Uuuuuuhh, eso sí que estuvo genial. Bien hecho Avy, bien hecho Raynare. Ahora olvídense de todo lo que hicieron, olvídense de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes y vengan hacia mí, ámenme con locura y exprésenme sus implacables deseos de tener mi verga en sus virginales vaginas, ¡Porque yo soy y seré el único a quién aman de verdad! —ordenó luego el muchacho, levantando los brazos y mostrando un sonrisa triunfal.

—¡HA-AAAAAAHH! ¡S-SSIIIIII! ¡I-ISSEEEE! ¡I-ISSEEEEEEE! —gritaron como locas las dos chicas, efectivamente olvidándose por completo de lo que pasó como si le hubieran hecho un muy profundo lavado de cerebro. Ahora ellas veían con grandes corazones en sus ojos y completamente ruborizadas al castaño, quien las tomó a ambas con sus dos fuertes brazos mientras ellas lo tiraban al suelo y así besarlo por todos lados.

—Las haré mías otra vez, les quitaré su virginidad las veces que yo quiera porque ustedes me pertenecen, porque ustedes son mis chicas, ustedes me aman con locura y desenfreno y yo también las amo de igual manera —expresó el castaño, enamorando aún más a sus chicas con sus sabias palabras.

—¡I-Isseeeee! ¡A-Aaaaahh! ¡S-Sí, n-nosotras te amamos demasiado, Isse! ¡Te amamos mucho muchooooo! —exclamaron ambas jóvenes, observándolo con aquellos ojos que demostraban el amor más incondicional, puro y además lujurioso que podían sentir hacia él, besándolo con mucho cariño pero también con gran pasión.

Los tres estaban en el suelo, como si estuvieran haciendo un sandwiche, las dos chicas a ambos lados e Issei -con su enorme pene erecto- en el medio. En eso Avy aprovecha el momento, y rápidamente se ubica de forma invertida a la posición en la que se encontraba Issei, para así poder acercar su rostro a ese glorioso pene y empezar a mamarlo, aunque sea la punta ya que si quisiera podía meterse todo ese pedazote de carne en su boca ya que su mandíbula se dislocaría.

—¡Uuuuuuhh! ¡Eso es, Avy, limpia bien mi glande! ¡Déjala bien lustrada para cuando tenga que usarla en ti! —gritó Issei de manera tajante, tratando de disimular el disfrute que experimentaba por sentir que la punta de su verga era atrapada por la boca de la chica ave.

—¡Mmmmpfffshi, mfffi fffiiissheeee! —trató de responder la aludida, acatando la dichosa orden, sin sacar la punta de ese duro palo de su boca, rodeándola con su lengua para agilizar la limpieza del aparato.

—¡I-Isseee, mi Isseeee! ¡B-Bésameee, por favooor! —rogaba Raynare, con ojos llorosos y muy ruborizada, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del aludido, atacándolo con sus labios, desesperada por saborearlo.

Issei corresponde ante esa acción con rapidez. La pelinegra sintió inmediatamente como la lengua del castaño entró en su boca y tomó la suya, empezando a enroscarla y hacerla bailar en su interior con una danza enloquecida que subió aún más y de golpe la excitación de Raynare.

—¡Mmmmnnnnmmmnn! —trató de gemir el ángel caído, con sus labios siendo sellados, al sentir el placer que le daba su amante con aquel acalorado beso.

Y mientras que el joven castaño le daba aquel chupón excepcional a Raynare, sus manos masajeaban los suaves glúteos de Avy como si estuviera amasando pan, estrujando y estirando por aquí y allá, dándole placer también a la chica ave, la cual ya tenía su chocho muy mojado por estar sintiendo las cálidas y mágicas manos de su amorcito.

—¡Mmmmmmnnnngggmmm! —gemía la chica ave, temblando y mirando al techo, sin poder quitarse el pene del castaño de su boca.

En eso, Issei tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Raynare para pegar con fuerza los labios de los dos, para así darle un buen chupón a la chica de alas negras, haciendo que llegara al orgasmo rápidamente por estar siendo estimulada en esa zona de su cuerpo.

Aprovechando que ella estaba exhausta, el castaño se saca de encima a Raynare para poder ocuparse de Avy, cazando nuevamente los glúteos de la chica entre sus zarpas para luego seguir estrujándola hacia los lados, abriendo su vagina para que el pudiera darle un lengüetazo que le hizo experimentar a la chica ave una tremenda corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—¡J-Jjjjjggggjjjaa-aaa! —exclamó ella, sacándose aquel enorme pene de su boca para poder gemir sin reprimirse al sentir como la húmeda lengua del muchacho la rozaba de arriba hacia abajo en sus partes más íntimas, también de lado a lado y en círculos, como si estuviera no sólo limpiando el exterior de aquella pequeña zona de una manera muy guarra sino también para degustar el delicioso sabor que tenía el bizcocho de la jovencita.

—¡Mmmmmmmmm! ¡Avy, tu vagina me encanta, tiene un delicioso sabor dulce! ¡Un sabor a duraznos! ¡Mierda, que deliciosooooo! ¡No sabes cuánto me encantan los duraznos frescos! ¡Voy a comerte esta vagina tan rica que tienes, Avy! —exclamó Issei con locura, mientras volvía a meter su musculoso y húmedo órgano vocal dentro del coño de la jovencita, adentrándose más profundo esta vez, además de morder ligeramente los labios vaginales de la chica.

—¡G-Ggggyyyaaaaaaaa! —gimió con locura la chica al sentir como la poderosa lengua del castaño empezó a bailar frenéticamente en su interior, degustando sus partes más íntimas de una manera muy guarra además de parecer que la estaba limpiando. El órgano genital de la muchacha temblaba como gelatina por los movimientos tan bruscos y desenfrenados que hacían la lengua del castaño, la cual parecía ser grande y larga porque la chica sentía que copaba toda su vagina, hasta que por fin llegó el momento tan ansiado —¡GGGGGGGGJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó Avy, apretando sus dientes y mirando hacia arriba mientras experimentaba como su coño se corría con mucha furia, cubriendo y mojando por completo al joven debajo de ella con aquel torrente con sabor a durazno que salió nada menos que de su chocho.

Avy así ya no podía continuar, por lo que Issei decidió arremeter contra su última víctima… Raynare, quien se encontraba a un lado de él, tratando de tomar un poco de aire. Issei rápidamente deja a la chica a ve a un lado y salta encima de la chica ángel, con su poderoso miembro erecto, el cual chocó contra el estómago de la pelinegra. El castaño la aprisionó con su enorme y venosa verga en su torso y sus manos tomaron las de ella mientras que él la miraba con amor y exictación.

—Raynare… —susurra él con una voz grave y terriblemente seductora.

—I-I-Isseeeee… —susurra Raynare, temblando y observándolo con una mirada inocente y atemorizada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos temblorosos, todo eso logró hacer palpitar con fuerza el corazón del muchacho, quien no pudo controlarse más y la besó con mucha ternura y pasión.

—Aaaaaahh, Raynare… rayos, no puedo estar enojado contigo, sé que fuiste mi primera novia, sé que eres un ángel caído que terminó asesinándome por mi sacred gear… pero realmente eso no quita el hecho de que seas la chica más hermosa que he conocido jamás en mi vida, y la cual me ha robado el aliento la primera vez que conocí. Raynare, yo… te amo —declaró el castaño, sorprendiendo en demasía a la chica y la cual se puso demasiado feliz en un primer momento, el corazón de la joven bailó con desenfreno por esa declaración de amor, aunque… después ella se puso terriblemente angustiada, empezando a llorar con amargura.

—M-Mi Isseeee... yo también te amo, te amo mucho, por favor perdóname por esa tremenda estupidez que hice, yo no quería hacerlo, ellos me lo ordenaron, me obligaron a cumplir, yo no quería... T-Tú, m-mi Isse… tú eres el hombre más lindo y tierno que he conocido jamás, y-y quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado. P-Por eso… por favor te lo pido… haz desaparecer esta agonía, este gran dolor que está en mi corazón —exclamaba la pelinegra, clamando con mucha tristeza por el perdón del muchacho para así sanar sus heridas por el error que cometió en contra de él.

Issei sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, por lo que instintivamente él se inclina otra vez para besar a la joven, ésta vez con mucha suavidad para que ella se calmara, cosa que logró.

—Raynare… te perdono —declaró el castaño, sorprendiendo y luego sacándole una gran sonrisa a la hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, después de eso él empezó a acariciar ese bello rostro —Después de todo te he dicho que no puedo estar enojado contigo. Ahora bien… creo que tenemos algo pendiente, ¿verdad? —pregunta luego, con una sonrisa muy pervertida mientras miraba a Raynare, luego indicándole que debía observar abajo, la chica lo hizo y entonces ve el enorme, grueso y venoso pene del muchacho que se sobaba contra ella.

Cuando Raynare vio el tremendo aparato apoyado sobre su estómago, empezó a jadear ruidosamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una hoja y a sentirse caliente, deseosa por tener, de una vez por todas, aquella salvaje e implacable relación sexual con su chico, ese vigoroso semental, ella quería que le destrozara su virginal vagina con esa monstruosa cosa entre sus piernas.

—¡S-S-Sí, m-mi I-Iss-seee! —respondió ella, tartamudeando y no pudiendo formular bien sus palabras por el terrible deseo que tenía de unir su cuerpo con el del muchacho. Lucía sonrojada y con corazoncitos en los ojos, además de su lengua fuera de su boca, babeando por doquier.

—¿Quieres que te desvirgue ya? ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti? ¿Llena, completamente copada? ¿Quieres… ser completamente mía? —le preguntaba el castaño, cerca de su oído y con una voz grave y tan seductora que hacían que el corazón de Raynare se derritiera y su coño temblara a más no poder, quemándola y clamando por ser penetrada en ese mismo instante.

—¡S-SIIIII, S-SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡M-M-MI ISSSEEEEEE! ¡MI AMOOOR! ¡HA-HAZLO, HAZLOOOO! ¡Q-QUIERO SER TUYA, COMPLETAMENTE TUYAAAA! ¡P-P-POR FAVOR, D-DESVÍRGAME Y DESTRÓZAME YA, POR FAVOOOOOOOOR! —gritó la morena, completamente extasiada mientras el castaño le besaba el cuello y las orejas, encima que le sobaba sin parar su enorme verga sobre el vientre de la joven, verga la cual largaba líquido preseminal que caía en el cuerpo de la chica.

—¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡E-Entonces ahí voy, Raynareeee! —exclamó Issei, también muy ansioso por probar el chocho de Raynare, tratando de dirigir su latente aparato hacia la entrada vaginal de la muchacha.

Cuando él pudo ubicarse bien, sin perder ni un segundo más comenzó a entrar en aquella húmeda cuevita, la cual se sentía muy apretada y caliente, por eso el castaño, con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de no eyacular en un primer momento ya que sería desastroso, él quería hacerle sentir muy bien a Raynare antes, y después se ocuparía de lo suyo.

—¡HHHNNNNNNNNGGGG! —gemía la pelinegra, mostrando una mueca de gran dolor mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes y cerraba sus ojos, los cuales empezaban a lagrimear —¡D-DUELE! ¡I-ISSEEE, D-DUELEEE! —gritó ella, asustada, con su cuerpo temblando mucho y su corazón latiéndole a mi por hora.

Issei inmediatamente detuvo el avance de su miembro viril para inclinarse leve y rápidamente y así besar a su chica para calmarla, cosa que afortunadamente logró. Después de eso él siguió intentando entrar, con algo de incomodidad, pero Raynare hacía lo posible por aguantar.

Más temprano que tarde el pene del muchacho hizo tope, señal inequívoca de que llegó hasta el precioso himen de la pelinegra.

—¡N-No va a entrar más, I-Isseee! ¡D-Duele además, p-por favor no te muevas más! —pedía la azabache, pero inconscientemente lo hacía de una manera muy tierna, lo cual no hacía más que poner como un loco al castaño.

—¡Aaaaaahhh, Raynare! —exclamó él, inclinándose velozmente para atrapar a la pelinegra con sus labios, plantándole un muy fogoso beso con lengua, el mismo de antes. Las lenguas de ambos jóvenes se enroscaron como dos serpientes para luego bailar y bailar. Raynare, en pocos segundos, casi pierde la cordura por tal acto pasional, aparte de que estaba sintiendo el enorme aparato del castaño, el cual tenía su vagina bien abierta.

—¡Mmmmnnaaaaaa! —dijo la pelinegra cuando el muchacho terminó abruptamente su beso con ella, se la veía obnubilada por el placer, toda sonrojada y casi entregada al éxtasis, sólo faltaba el último gran detalle…

Issei entonces aprovechó para ensartar de un solo envió toda su gigantesca y monstruosa verga en el interior del aparato reproductor de Raynare, destrozando por completo su himen, llegando además hasta su útero y desgarrándolo desmesuradamente.

—¡GGGJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH! —el alarido que soltó Raynare fue descomunal ya que sintió un inmenso dolor en su vientre… pero un segundo después experimentó la oleada de placer más extraordinaria que jamás haya podido sentir, tal fue el nivel de placer que reemplazó completamente el dolor de antes y nubló por completo sus pensamientos, haciendo temblar estrepitosamente cada parte de su ser, tanto física como espiritualmente —¡GGGGGJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAGGH! —ahora el grito era de un absoluto goce carnal y emocional, eran totalmente increíbles las nuevas sensaciones que llegaban a ella, Issei empezó a bombear contra su vagina, metiendo casi todo su pene en su desvirgado chocho húmedo a más no poder, deformando en el proceso su estómago ya que el miembro viril entraba hasta su útero, nada más que ahora ya no le lastimaba.

Raynare se sentía fuera de sí, con esa enorme verga entrando y saliendo con rapidez de su bizcocho, llenándola por completo, y tan deliciosas eran esas sensaciones que el clímax llegó hasta ella mucho más rápido de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar —¡A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! —Raynare gritó con extrema fuerza, poniendo sus ojos blancos y arqueando su columna, sintiendo su primer orgasmo, el cual era el más potente y desorbitante de todos. Su vagina empezó a convulsionar terriblemente, largando fuertísimos chorros de sus jugos vaginales sobre el cuerpo del castaño, empapándolo completamente. El cuerpo de la muchacha sufría de espasmos por doquier, ella ya no se podía controlar, temblaba a más no poder y ya casi estaba por desmayarse del incesante éxtasis… pero no se iría sin antes recibir un premio.

—¡GGGJ-JUUUU! ¡R-RAYNAREEEEE, M-ME CORROOOOO! —gritó el castaño, abrazando a la aludida y pegándose por completo a su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en sus tetas para finalmente expulsar una colosal carga de semen directamente en la matriz de la chica, llenándola hasta el hartazgo y logrando que su chocho desbordara de semen.

Eso último fue la culminación del desquiciado pero absolutamente maravilloso orgasmo que estaba teniendo Raynare, ya que sintió ese líquido caliente y viscoso rellenando toda su húmeda cueva, y lo cual logró que sus sesos fueran disparados hacia el infinito.

—¡G-Ggjjllueeghhh…! —gimió la pelinegra con su lengua completamente fuera de su boca, babeando y corriéndose una última vez con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sus jugos de amor salieron despedidos de su coño, pero con menor potencia que antes, obviamente. Eso fue lo último, ahora Raynare quedó inconsciente y con un rostro ahegao.

Issei permaneció abrazando a la pelinegra por un par de minutos más, pegado a ella mediante su pene dentro de su desagradable vagina, llena de semen y cubiertos ambos de todo tipo de apestosos fluidos corporales.

Pasados esos minutos, el castaño decidió moverse, sacando con lentitud su aparato gigantesco de la enorme cueva vaginal que ahora tenía la pobre muchacha de cabellos negros, quien dejó sus piernas abiertas de par en par, exhibiéndose completamente.

—Haaaaahh… Haaaaahhh… Rayos, esto último… sí que fue intenso —comentó en voz baja el muchacho para no despertar a las demás chicas que ya estaban durmiendo, lo que no tenía sentido puesto que él y Raynare hicieron tremendo alboroto en el lugar —Me sentí… nuevamente enamorado hacia Raynare, y ella ahora está completamente enamorada de mí, es un amor honesto, eso lo sé… pero, sin lugar a dudas, el sexo que tuve con ella fue de lo mejor, es algo con lo que había soñado desde el primer momento en que la conocí —dijo luego, mostrando una sonrisa que expresaba una franca y pura felicidad, aunque segundos después él se mostró bastante serio —Aun hay muchas cosas que tengo que saber sobre este poder, eso es seguro… pero será luego, ahora estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir, cuando me levante seguiré remodelando la casa, les daré un baño a mis hermosas mujeres, obviamente seguir tendiendo sexo con ellas, especialmente con mis madres ya que debo hacerles probar el sexo rudo. Uuuufff bueno, seguiré con ello luego —.

Dicho y hecho, el castaño se acostó pero no sin antes acomodar a sus seis esposas junto a él en la misma cama matrimonial, con él en el centro, por supuesto.

—"Quizás tenga que agrandar esta cama en un futuro muy cercano, quién sabe…" —pensó el muchacho, exhibiendo una sonrisa muy perversa, para luego cerrar sus ojos y ceder ante el sueño.

 _ **Continuará…**_

" **Patricio Estrella": Gracias amigo.**

" **Zasetsu04": Me alegra que te haya gustado, amigo, espero que sigas porque esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.**

" **ZAR ROMANOV": Exacto, ahora NADIE NI NADA se salvará, y cuando lo digo así es porque en serio NADIE NI NADA podrá salvarse.**

" **Tryndamer95": No lo sé, amigo, no lo sé… En fin, gracias por tu comentario.**

" **Poker Face": ¿Por qué un trío cuando puedes montar una orgía como la que ya has visto?**

" **Yasuo Kashida": Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el intenso capítulo, amigo mío.**

" **zzDante Spardazz": No lo sé, amigo, no lo sé… En fin, gracias por tu comentario.**

" **JOSDXDARK": Así es, amigo, todos corren peligro. Con respecto a las mujeres, sólo el tiempo (y el apetito sexual de Issei) lo dirá.**

" **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16": Gracias, amigo.**

" **Godzilla666": Todo es posible, amigo, todo es posible…**

" **DarkRhinoPrime": Eres el mejor, adoro esas ideas, definitivamente las implementaré, no sé cómo… pero lo haré.**

" **edgardoaldana946": Masivo, Enorme, Global, Universal… tengo muchas expectativas.**

" **BigPanzer": Gracias por el halago, amigo, espero que te haya gustado este intenso capítulo nuevo.**

" **godz 1987": Es lo que se quiere, amigo, veremos si se puede.**

" **alexzero": Eso todavía no ha sido nada, amigo, y gracias por tu review.**

" **Kirito12345": Exacto, no hay nadie a salvo. Gracias por el comentario, amigo.**

" **Benito Camelas": Me alegra que te haya provocado esas sensaciones. Y sí, nadie está a salvo ahora, y con lo demás bastará decirte que lo iré revelando de a poco. Ah, ya te adelanto que la procedencia de tal poder no proviene del Great Red. Saludos!**

" **antifanboy": Que raro… pero sería genial si este fic se hace conocido entre las personas de habla inglesa. Escribí esto porque quería generar un gran impacto en el fandom español más que nada, y siendo honesto también lo hice por puro deseo personal. En cuanto a la temática y los límites, pues podría cruzarlos, todo sea para generar un gran impacto en el lector, siempre hablando desde el punto de vista erótico y fetichista.**

" **Red Satoshi Ketchum": Gracias amigo.**

" **x29": Es lo que se había pensado en un primer momento, amigo, eso de convertir a todos los hombres en mujeres y que Issei se las termine follando… pero quizás no lo haga, a no seeeeer…**

" **ZeruXT": Me alegro de haber causado esas sensaciones en ti, amigo.**

" **Red24": Claro que sí, amigo. Pero después.**

" **KuroNanashi": Claro que sí, amigo. Pero después.**

" **LA": Claro que sí, amigo. Pero después.**

" **Carl": Gracias.**

" **Ignacio365": Ya está. Ellas dos estarán seguro en el harem de Issei, pero será después, amigo. Gracias por tus sugerencias.**

" **HOREB 15": Ya está, amigo, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo próximamente. Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno, contenido sexual explícito.**

 **AVISO2: Respuestas a comentarios y aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

 **CONTROL TOTAL**

 **Capítulo 5: Cómo follar a tu dragón**

—Mmmmmmnnnmm… —

Issei, viéndose bastante somnoliento, trata de moverse en lo que parecía ser una cama matrimonial de varias plazas, siendo también aprisionado por los cuerpos desnudos de las seis chicas que dormitaban profundamente bien a su lado. Con algo de pereza él abre sus ojos, para luego observar todo a su alrededor, y al comprender totalmente en donde se encontraba, una gran sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

—Jejeje… —ríe el castaño en un tono bajo, al parecer para no despertar a las exhaustas jóvenes que dormían en la misma cama —Aaaaaaahhh, de verdad soy el puto amo… despertar en una cama enorme, junto a seis adorables y sexys mujeres completamente desnudas por quienes todo hombre mataría por tener… ¡Qué rayos, ningún hombre puede envidiarme si así lo quiero yo! ¡Jajajajaja! —.

El castaño echó a reír estruendosamente esta vez, pero sorprendentemente las bellas féminas a su alrededor no se inmutaron en lo absoluto, siguieron descansando como si nada.

—Bueno, a ver… Ya arreglé toda la casa mientras dormía, gracias a este gran poder que me permite controlar también mis sueños. Convertí esto en un gran palacio, mi propio gran palacio, el doble de grande que el que tuvo el sultán Suleiman. Oh! Y pienso tener un harem muchísimo más grande que el de él, y puede que después vaya a restregárselo en la cara jejeje —se decía a sí mismo el muchacho, en voz alta y levantándose con cuidado aun si las seis chicas a su alrededor no se despertarían —No sólo me di a la tarea de reconstruir todo este lugar, sino también hacerlo pasar desapercibido por todo el mundo, tampoco tendré que pagar gastos de luz o de agua ya que todo lo controlo yo. ¡Esto es realmente genial! —se dijo luego, observando su mano derecha abrir y cerrarse con una sonrisa triunfante.

Después de decir eso, al liberarse completamente de los brazos de sus esposas, el joven se da la vuelta para contemplarlas, esta vez con seriedad y una mueca de felicidad sincera en sus labios.

—Aaaaahhhh *suspira* de verdad todas ustedes son tan hermosas, pueden ser las mujeres más tiernas que ningún hombre jamás haya podido conocer a excepción de mí, tienen unos cuerpos tan eróticos, los cuales me pertenecen… en realidad todo de ustedes es mío ahora, y por eso no puedo evitar verlas con este rostro enamorado y a la vez libidinoso. Tengo tantas ganas de follarlas, de hacerlas mías una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos… pero debo controlarme por ahora, debo seguir adelante con todo, expandir este universo que muy pronto será de mi propiedad —.

Al terminar de expresar aquello, el castaño se levanta y se despereza, estirando aquel cuerpo escultural y desnudo que poseía, con su flácida verga de unos quince centímetros. Después de realizar esos movimientos, él procede a suspirar mientras exhibía un rostro feliz.

—Aaaaahhh bueno, no importa si hoy es miércoles porque creo firmemente en que será un gran y maravilloso día lunes, después de todo así lo quiero yo, si quiero que sea tal día de la semana basta con que lo desee y punto. Después me ocuparé de ir a la academia y solucionar cualquier problema que haya por allí con respecto a la ausencia de Rias y Asia… pero por ahora supongo que primero daré una pequeña vuelta por mi gran propiedad, luego iré a desayunar algo y… después veré lo que seguiré haciendo —dijo el muchacho, riendo ligeramente al final, después de eso se vistió con calma y procedió a salir de la lujosa y amplia habitación en la que dejó descansando a sus seis mujeres.

Issei ahora se encontraba frente a un largo y espacioso pasillo igual de lujoso que la habitación detrás de él, muy bien adornado y con varias ventanas grandes que daban hacia un espectacular y enorme patio trasero, en donde se hallaban un montón de frondosos árboles, esculturas, flores, varias fuentes y demás decoraciones dignas de un multimillonario quisquilloso. Mientras iba caminando, Issei miraba hacia su lado derecho para ver dicho patio trasero, en donde también se lucían ostentosos adornos, algunos pequeños y otros grandes, que ocupaban el lugar. Después de admirar esa zona, el castaño siguió caminando hasta llegar a una escalera curvada que lo llevaba hasta la planta baja, y no hace falta mencionar que la escalera estaba hecha de oro y marfil y tenía más adornos casi del mismo estilo que los anteriores mencionados.

La planta baja era lujosa, no hacía falta ni mencionarlo, e Issei suspiraba triunfante por ver tal enormidad y majestuosidad, aquella que él mismo había construido en base a todas sus fantasías más locas.

—Perfecto, entonces, a ver… el comedor estaba por aquí —se dice a sí mismo, doblando hacia su derecha después de terminar de bajar por las escaleras, e inmediatamente, tras pasar por una abertura que simulaba ser una entrada, él ingresa al dichoso comedor… pero no era cualquier comedor, era un amplio salón en la que habían una gran mesada en el centro, una mesa amplia con varias sillas a un lado y una cocina grande, como si fuera hecha para que varios cocineros estuvieran allí trabajando en preparar un festín para todo un regimiento —¡Jojojo, me encanta lo que hice aquí! —exclama luego el castaño, deslumbrado y exaltado por la belleza de esa enorme sala.

Issei entonces se dirige hacia una heladera bastante grande, con seguridad debía de tener unos tres metros de alto por un par de ancho y profundidad, la abre y la descubre completamente llena, casi que desbordaba de la cantidad de alimentos que tenía en su interior… hasta se podría jurar que el interior era el triple de grande que lo que aparentaba la máquina desde el exterior.

—Bien, sacaré algo de carne, unas papas y… eso sería todo —expresa el castaño con una mueca burlona, sacando los alimentos antes mencionados por él, poniéndolos en la mesada y cerrando la heladera de un sonoro portazo —Bien, ahora a cocinar jejeje —dice luego, riéndose sin contenerse porque sabía que estaba por hacer algo que le causaría mucha gracia…

Issei agarra el pedazo de carne, aun congelado, y lo mete de un solo envión en la cocina, sin haberle siquiera sacado la bola o lavado correctamente o siquiera cortar las partes con exceso de gordura, después toma el pequeño saco de papas, y sin lavarlas o pelarlas adecuadamente las mete así nomás en el pequeño cubículo para cocinarlas. El castaño se ríe entre dientes para luego proceder a cerrar la puerta del horno y girar una de las perillas para que se comenzara a calentar la comida.

—Muy bien, ahora a esperar un ratito, mientras tanto me masturbaré contemplando esta erótica holografía —comenta el muchacho, mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un aparato extraño, lo colocaba en la mesa y ésta comenzó a proyectar una vívida imagen holográfica de una mujer con buenos atributos, bailando de manera muy sugerente alrededor de un caño. Después de unos momentos, tanto la chica de la proyección como el propio Issei comenzaron a masturbarse, el muchacho de una manera más furiosa, por supuesto.

Pero en eso, mientras él se la estaba cascando con ganas, repentinamente un pensamiento ajeno a todo el trajín apareció en su imaginación, y le hizo darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante que, hasta el momento, no se percató…

¿Qué había sucedido con Ddraig?

—"Eso es cierto, ¿qué pasó con mi lagartón amigo?" —se cuestiona mentalmente el castaño, guardándose la longaniza dentro del pantalón y haciendo desaparecer la máquina holográfica de la nada —"Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Ddraig ha estado callado o ausente desde el momento en que desperté y me encontré a Raynare tragándose mi semen, y en todas las veces en las que estuve tirándome a mis seis chicas que duermen arriba. Es decir… ¿¡Qué carajos le pasó?!" —interroga luego, frunciendo sus ceños, mostrándose muy serio.

Un par de minutos después, tratando de adivinar qué le sucedió al dragón rojo, Issei se levanta tranquilamente y apaga la cocina. Acto seguido abre la puerta del horno, y lo que extrae del interior es algo totalmente imposible de creer…

Una bandeja con un enorme pollo y papas religiosamente cortadas con cuidado y ubicadas alrededor de la carne, todo bien horneado y viéndose súper apetecible. No hacía falta preguntarse cómo demonios se convirtió todo lo que largó Issei adentro de la cocina en eso que estaba viendo justo ahora…

—¡Bien, a almorzar se ha dicho! Son las nueve de la mañana pero me importa un comino, voy a desayunar un gran almuerzo digno de los dioses —y con eso dicho, el castaño empezó a atragantarse con esa exquisita comida que preparó casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin mucho esfuerzo. Todo era más que delicioso: tenía el punto justo de cocción, la cantidad exacta de sal, estaba condimentado a la perfección, todo a pedir de boca. No hace falta mencionar que fue producto del gran poder del muchacho.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo-desayuno, Issei hizo desaparecer los platos sucios y volvió a centrarse en el tema que lo tenía ocupado anteriormente… Ddraig.

—A ver… supongo que la manera más fácil de contactar con él sería hablando en pensamientos… Y sí, tendría que hacerlo en vez de estar carcomiéndome la cabeza pensando en todo eso, si ahora tengo poder sobre absolutamente todo el universo, no debería ser difícil volver a hablar con Ddraig —se dijo a sí mismo, un poco molesto por la obviedad del asunto —"Ddraig, ¿estás ahí?" —pregunta luego en su mente, tratando de establecer una conexión con el mosntruo que habitaba en su interior.

—" **Mmmmmmnnnmm…"** —Issei percibió aquel murmullo que, con facilidad, se podía saber de dónde o de quién provenía. Parecía ser que Ddraig se hallaba durmiendo por los sonidos que hizo.

—"Ah, conque ahí estás, así que estabas durmiendo, y yo pensé que te ocurrió algo" —expresó el castaño, simulando preocupación.

—" **¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso tenía que suceder algo importante como para que mi descanso fuera perturbado?"** —preguntó el dragón, aun con un poco de sueño y confundido.

—"¿Estás seguro de que no has oído nada extraño? ¿No sentiste ningún temblor… nada?" —cuestiona nuevamente el muchacho, incrédulo de que el gran lagarto no se haya percatado de todo lo que pasó.

—"… **No, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso sucedió algo interesante durante mi descanso? ¿Algo que deba conocer?"** —vuelve a responder e interrogar Ddraig, sonando más y más desconcertado.

—"No, no ha pasado nada…" —contesta a secas el joven de corta cabellera castaña, anonadado por la tranquilidad que mostraba su amigo monstruoso —["Bueno, claramente él no me está mintiendo, puedo saberlo… pero aún me parece totalmente imposible que Ddraig no se haya enterado o visto todo lo que hice en este lapso de tiempo cuando desperté de mi desmayo, el que me haya cogido a seis chicas de maneras bastante guarras, con toda una locura y desenfreno… Esto obviamente no lo he hecho yo, quizás porque me había olvidado de la presencia de Ddraig hasta ahora. Será que… ¿él no estará bajo mi poder?"] —se cuestionó el castaño más para sus adentros, sin que el dragón lo supiera.

—" **Bueno, si no necesitas nada más de mí volveré a dormir"** —avisa de antemano el dragón rojo.

—"Probablemente te llame en unos momentos para preguntarte algo, pero antes terminaré de hacer unas cosas aquí y luego salgo al patio, allí hablaremos más tranquilamente" —le contesta el muchacho, con bastante seriedad.

—" **Como quieras"** —y con eso dicho, Ddraig se retira de la charla.

Todo quedó en silencio después de esa corta conversación que tuvieron ambos compañeros, y en ningún momento Ddraig hizo preguntas acerca de la nueva construcción de la casa o el hecho de que Issei ahora se veía mucho más adulto (tanto física como mentalmente) y sexy, al parecer todo eso estaba siendo invisible para el lagarto alado o, a lo mejor, estaba siendo víctima de algún tipo de ilusión extraña y desconocida para el propio castaño, en la cual el dragón seguía viendo las cosas como antes.

—["Creo que tendré que idear una manera de saber si es que él está bajo mi poder también. Si tiene un hechizo de ilusión encima tendré que deshacerlo y hacerle ver la realidad, si lo logro pues obviamente sabré que Ddraig también puede ser influenciado por mí. Bien, eso haré, en unos momentos"] —.

Tras haber meditado eso, el castaño se queda un momento sentado, contemplando la nada, para luego subir con rapidez hacia su cuarto y vigilar por el bienestar de sus mujeres, las cuales seguían allí, descansando, era obvio teniendo en cuenta toda la sesión de sexo alocado que tuvieron el día anterior. Al ver esa escena Issei asiente y deja de perder el tiempo, por lo que se dirige inmediatamente al patio de su enorme mansión.

Una vez que estuvo allí, se ubicó en un lugar en el cual le permitiera tener una vista casi total y panorámica del dichoso patio.

—"Ddraig, despierta" —llama el castaño a su monstruoso compañero interior.

—" **¿Mmmmm?"** —rumió el enorme ser, despertando de su leve letargo.

—"Despierta, necesito hacerte un par de preguntas" —le dice el muchacho.

—"… **De acuerdo"** —responde Ddraig, no muy contento del todo —"A ver, ¿qué quieres?" —pregunta luego, con un tono enojado que mosqueó un poco al joven de corta cabellera castaña.

—"Quiero saber si puedes ver lo mismo que yo" —comenta Issei.

—" **Ajam… Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo ver?"** —cuestiona Ddraig, nuevamente empezando a sentirse confundido.

—"Pues el patio de mi casa" —responde el muchacho como si fuera lo más obvio —"Puedes verlo, ¿no es así?" —.

—" **Claro que puedo, ¿para qué necesitas que lo observe?"** —vuelve a preguntar el dragón.

—"¿No notas nada… raro en él?" —interroga Issei, frunciendo el ceño.

—" **Pues no… Pero, te repito, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, compañero, ¿por qué me estás preguntando todo esto? ¿Qué quieres que vea o sepa? ¿Acaso pasa algo raro por aquí?"** —Ddraig quiso saber, de una vez por todas, el por qué su portador se estuviera comportando de manera rara, además de preguntarle todas esas cosas.

Issei entonces tuvo la teoría de que su compañero draconiano sí podría estar bajo el efecto de algún hechizo de ilusión, por lo que tuvo que desear, para sus adentros, que dicho hechizo se esfumara y le permitiera a Ddraig ver la verdadera realidad.

—"¿Y ahora? ¿Puedes ver lo que hay aquí?" —

—"…" —

No hubo más que silencio por parte de Ddraig, pero dicho silencio solo duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que…

—" **¿Qué… CARAJOOOOOS… es esto?"** —

Issei no puede evitar reír en sus pensamientos, y obviamente Ddraig lo escucha, lo cual no hace más que exasperarlo.

—" **¡Hey, no te rías! ¡A ver explica de una vez, ¡¿por qué mierdas, de un segundo para otro, toda tu mugrosa casa se transformó en una gran mansión?! ¡¿Por qué tu aburrido patio trasero se transformó en un enorme jardín lleno de adornos lujosos y demás excentricidades?! ¡Vamos, suéltalo!"** —.

No se lo podía ver, pero Ddraig sonaba muy ofuscado, sorprendido y exaltado, quería saber ya pero ya todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido, aquella extraordinaria escena que pudo contemplar con sus bestiales ojos a través de los de Issei, el que ese panorama cambiara de un segundo a otro era algo totalmente imposible de hacer, inclusive para un dragón con mucho poder… si es que lo anterior no era más que una ilusión, claro esta.

Por su parte, Issei rio por unos segundos más, molestando más al dragón ya que no le contestaba, pero su poca paciencia restante obtuvo sus frutos.

—"Bueno, mi querido amigo Ddraig, solo diré que… obtuve una peculiar habilidad con la que pude lograr esto" —le responde el muchacho, escondiendo muy dentro suyo una sonrisa maliciosa que no hacía más que crecer y crecer por una idea loca que se le ocurrió en un instante —"¿Te gustaría ver qué más puedo hacer con esto?" —pregunta luego.

—" **Bueno, a ver qué más puedes hacer. Impresióname con esa tal ""peculiar habilidad"" que dices tener"** —expresó el dragón, sonando algo indiferente pero en realidad todo eso despertó la curiosidad del lagarto con alas.

—"¡Bien!" —exclama el joven —"Primero, y sin ánimos de fastidiarte más, dime Ddraig, ¿te molesta estar encerrado en mi cuerpo?" —interroga luego.

—" **Bueno, ciertamente es algo a lo que nadie puede acostumbrarse por completo, por lo que, con algo de molestia mínima, lo acepto"** —

—"Bueno, entonces estoy muy seguro de que querrás salir y ver el mundo humano con tus propios ojos y sentirlo con tu propio cuerpo. Permíteme llevar a cabo este egoísta deseo" —

En menos de un segundo, Ddraig sintió como si una poderosísima y enigmática fuerza lo arrastrara con mucha facilidad, además de sentir como si su cuerpo se fragmentara en millones de pedazos pequeños, para luego ser rearmado a los pocos segundos en otro lugar completamente distinto al interior del ser de Issei.

Al ser consciente de donde estaba situado ahora, el dragón no hace más que quedarse atónito, sin poder hablar, con sus fauces abiertas de par en par, desencajadas, lo cual logra hacer reír al castaño.

— **¡P-P-Pero… ¿Cómo…?!** —Ddraig quería saber cómo rayos fue movido de un lugar a otro, en un segundo y sin esfuerzo, y lo más importante… ¿cómo carajos Issei le hizo para que él adoptara una forma física en el mundo humano cuando solo quedaba su espíritu?

—Muy simple, mi estimado Ddraig, éste poder me permite hacer lo que yo quiera, es decir, llevar a cabo cualquier pensamiento, cualquier deseo que yo tenga acerca de lo que sea, a la mismísima realidad. Puedo volver completamente real lo que yo quiera, sin excepciones —responde Issei, con sus brazos a ambos lados, sintiéndose el rey del universo como Tony Stark —Lo que me recuerda… —dice luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa que hasta se veía perturbadora.

De un segundo para otro, varias cadenas emergieron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia el dragón, agarrándolo y apresándolo con mucha firmeza y bastante fuerza. Él, sobresaltado y muy aturdido, intenta librarse pero, para su gran sorpresa, éstas no ceden por más que se vieran muy frágiles. Sus patas traseras y delanteras, sus alas, su cola y su cuello estaban encadenados y por ello casi no podía mover su cuerpo.

— **¿¡P-Pero qué…?! ¿¡Qué mierda esto?!** —reclamó, totalmente desconcertado.

—Al deshacer el hechizo ilusorio que habían puesto sobre ti, querido Draig, me di cuenta que, muy probablemente, tenía el absoluto control sobre ti también, ya que al ser un dragón pensé que no podía hacerte nada… ¡pero resultó ser que sí tengo control sobre tu ser! Por eso mismo me gustaría que seas el objeto de mi primer y más fantástico experimento… o mejor dicho fantasía, ya que creo que es la más adecuada para ti —le responde el castaño con mucha tranquilidad.

— **¡Lo que me faltaba, tener un maldito desgraciado como portador! ¡Así que resultaste ser un demente!** —gritó el dragón, enojado por conocer la verdadera identidad de Issei — **¡Ahora que me has dejado fuera de tu cuerpo, espérate a que me libere de estas cadenas para matarte si es que llegas siquiera a intentar herirme, hijo de puta!** —advierte luego, preparando sus fauces para destrozarlo o vomitar fuego de su interior para quemar su cuerpo por completo.

—Hey hey, relájate Ddraig, no pienso herirte… o al menos no de la forma que tú crees jejeje —contesta el castaño, de una manera que iba exasperando más y más al dragón rojo —Además estoy muy seguro que, sea lo que sea que vaya a hacerte, te gustará —expresa luego, asqueando a Ddraig.

Con eso último dicho, el lagarto con alas pensó que el muchacho le estaba por atacar de una manera sexual, lo cual le pareció lo más estúpido, aberrante e insultante que pudo haber oído y visto por dos razones: la primera, él era un dragón y por lo tanto no estaba muy interesado en los actos sexuales humanos; segundo y más importante… ¡él no es gay! Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cargó una gran cantidad de fuego en su interior para eructarlo por la boca, directamente a Issei, y no le importó si él era o fue su portador, Ddraig estaba libre y no quería sufrir las locuras del demente de Issei.

Desgraciadamente… Exacto, no pudo exhalar el torrente de llamas que había acumulado, sólo salió un montón de humo ligero, lo que deja estupefacto al monstruo escamoso y causa una risotada por parte de Issei.

—¿Así que… intentando deshacerte de mí, eh Ddraig? ¡Rayos, yo pensé que éramos compañeros, hermanos del alma, camaradas hasta las últimas consecuencias…! Pero veo que tú no has pensado lo mismo. Ddraig, por favor entiende que ahora estás bajo mi completo dominio, por lo que no me podrás hacer ningún daño si yo no lo quiero así… oh y con más razón deberé de implementar este "experimento" como un castigo por tu traición —

Al haber terminado de decir eso, otro lazo de cadenas salió disparada del suelo, aprisionando las fauces del dragón, limitando su habla. Acto seguido, una neblina púrpura fue subiendo por las ataduras de metal hasta que fueron envolviendo poco a poco el cuerpo de Ddraig.

— **¿¡Q-Qué…?!** —intentó preguntar el lagarto con alas, ya que empezó a sentirse débil y con su temperatura corporal subiendo más y más.

—Lo que estás experimentando es el efecto de un potente afrodisíaco que funciona tanto en humanos como en seres místicos de tu porte, ya verás dentro de muy poco el por qué de que te esté haciendo esto —comenta Issei, con su sonrisa maliciosa imperturbable, viendo cómo Ddraig temblequeaba terriblemente, se lo veía claramente incómodo, tratando de moverse pero sin éxito alguno.

— **¡G-GGGGJJJEE…!** —gimió entre dientes el monstruo, sintiendo esas famosas sensaciones que tienen los humanos cada vez que hacen algo relacionado al sexo o a satisfacerse a ellos mismos — **¡M-M-Mal… Maldito! ¡D-Det-én… e-esto!** —bramó el dragón entre dientes, tratando de arquear su cuerpo pero no podía, y eso lo frustraba enormemente.

—Ups, que lástima, pero esto no parará, Ddraig. Ya te dije que te castigaré de una manera que nunca antes hayas visto u oído: haré que experimentes el placer humano, primero de una forma y luego de otra jejeje —le responde de manera cómica el castaño, para luego observar que sucede lo inevitable: la enorme verga draconiana de Ddraig se levanta firme y gloriosa —¡Jojojo, cielos! ¡Mira nomás el pedazo de carne que escondías ahí, Ddraig! ¡Jajaja rayos esta sí que es una escena digna de presenciar! —.

— **¡HI-HI… HIJO D-DE P-UUUT-AAAA!** —bramó nuevamente el monstruo escamoso, temblando tanto de excitación como de una incontenible furia, queriendo asesinar al castaño por ponerlo en esa situación tan humillante y burlarse de él de una manera descarada. El dragón hacía todo lo posible para aguantar el tremendo calor sofocante que lo atacaba, a pesar de que él fuera una bestia mítica no podía hacerle frente a tal cosa, eso estaba siendo demasiado para él, jamás pensó que se toparía con un poder semejante, un poder de tal magnitud, algo imparable… y que justo haya ido a parar a manos de Issei, su portador, para que estuviera jugando con él de esa forma.

—Vamos vamos, tranquílizate, Ddraig, estás siendo bastante maleducado con tu anfitrión, además… no estás siendo muy honesto contigo mismo, ¿sabes? Tan sólo mira ese fierrote que tienes entre las patas, luce duro, tiene venas por doquier y está palpitando, se nota a leguas que te estás aguantando todo esto, no soy tonto, así que… ¿por qué no trabajamos en dejar salir todo eso que te incomoda, eh? Voy a hacer que expulses todo tu semen de una sola vez, vamos a vaciar completamente tus bolas y a dejar flácido tu pene… de una manera no gay, por supuesto jajajaja —.

Issei, al haber pronunciado todas esas palabras como si fuera un completo desquiciado, Ddraig sintió un calor peor que antes, nubló sus pensamientos por un momento, su cuerpo se debilitó por completo y sucumbió ante la pesada y terrible excitación que sentía por el afrodisíaco, y ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: su draconiano pene expulsó un montón de semen amarillento y muy espeso. La cantidad que dejó salir fue tal que pareció que creó un lago de esperma en medio del jardín del castaño.

— **¡G-GGGGGJJJJA…!** —ese grito de placer medio ahogado salió de entre las fauces aprisionadas del Ddraig mientras él miraba al cielo.

—Mira nomás que patético resultaste verte, Ddraig. Lo siento por parecer un anfitrión maleducado, pero… esto era inevitable desde el primer momento que recibí este poder. Ahora… debemos seguir, y lo que sucederá será lo más increíble que jamás hayas sentido, te lo aseguro —expresó Issei luego, hablándole al pobre monstruo mientras éste trataba de contestarle con coherencia.

Lamentablemente las palabras no salieron de boca de Ddraig y no saldrían hasta en un buen rato, ya que él nuevamente sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse, y no sólo eso, empezó a experimentar algo totalmente difícil de creer… ¡Se estaba transformando! Su cuerpo se volvía más pequeño y débil, perdía masa muscular; sus escamas se iban aclarando hasta transformarse en genuina piel humana blanca y tersa; sus huesos se reacomodaban, causándole dolor; sus extremidades, como patas y garras, se transformaban en manos y piernas humanas, y su cara se acható hasta formar la de un ser humano. Obviamente, sus genitales fueron cambiando también, como el que su enorme pene fuera achicándose y sus bolas se metieran adentro de su cuerpo, lo cual fue creando una abertura muy conocida en su entrepierna.

Aunque…eso no era todo. Con lo anterior dicho, era más que claro que su apariencia física estaba siendo cambiada de manera forzada para ser un humano… pero de género femenino: sus pectorales se hincharon hasta ser unas enormes tetas con pezones rosaditos, su cintura se estrechó y su cadera se ensanchó, sus glúteos se agrandaron y sus piernas y brazos se volvieron finos y estilizados al igual que las facciones de su rostro.

—Woooouuuu… eemmm… mierda, creo que te volví… demasiado linda, Ddraig… —susurra el castaño, viendo sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado a la chica que ahora yacía frente a él.

—Haaahh… Haaaah… U-Uuuuuhh… ¿q-qué…? —balbuceaba aquella chica, que antaño fue un enorme monstruo escamoso, con una frágil voz femenina entre pequeños tartamudeos, ahora sin entender nada de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aparte de saber que era Ddraig, Issei registró todos los detalles físicos que poseía esa jovencita: un cuerpo delgado y esbelto de piel clara, con unos buenos pechos grandes y un trasero firme y redondo; en sus manos y parte de sus brazos, así como en pies y partes de sus piernas, tenía un poco de escamas rojizas; su fino rostro tenía unos delicados pero apetecibles labios inmaculados junto a unos brillantes y atrayentes ojos bestiales ámbar. ¡Y claro! Cómo olvidar el par de cuernos en su cabeza, aparte de unas orejas raras que parecían unas pequeñas aletas…

—Mmmm-mmaa… u-uuuuhh… —tartamudeaba Ddraig débilmente, ahora transformado completamente en una chica humana, estaba tirado… o mejor dicho tirada en el suelo, temblando y con un rostro que demostraba total confusión.

El castaño la contempla, con un expresión de ligera culpabilidad al principio por verla tan frágil y confundida… pero después de ver el erótico cuerpo que dejaba a la vista, su pene no hace más que erguirse con fuerza y romper su pantalón, siendo completamente libre.

—¡Rayos! Bueno, eeehhh… estoy excitado y a la vez enamorado, supongo que es normal —comenta el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros para luego ir corriendo al encuentro de la jovencita.

Ddraig, por su parte, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, ya no estaba encadenado, pero los efectos del afrodisíaco aún seguían en su cuerpo, y eso le hacía sentirse más extraño ahora que se había convertido en una humana. Sus ojos pronto repararon en una presencia masculina borrosa, que se acerca mucho hacia su ubicación, para luego quedar a pocos centímetros de ella y finalmente sentir una fuerza rara que la mueve levemente hacia delante.

Ddraig escuchaba una débil voz que parecía llamarle, al pasar los segundos la misma se fue esclareciendo hasta sonar como la del castaño, aparte de que su imagen se hizo más visible para la chica, por ello quiso moverse para escapar rápidamente, pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo. Por si fuera poco, la fuerza que antes sintió provenía nada menos que de los fuertes y grandes brazos del muchacho que la rodeaban por completo, asustándola de sobremanera.

—Te tengo —dijo el muchacho, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal, con su rostro muy cerca del de la pelirroja.

Ddraig ya estaba preparado para empezar a insultarlo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero… de manera repentina y muy sorprendente, Issei se abalanza sobre él… ¡Para besarlo! Eso tomó totalmente desprevenido al dragón, quien abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—"¡¿P-Pero… qué…?! ¡¿Q-Qué está haciendo Isse?! ¿P-Por qué… por qué me está besando? N-No, yo… n-no me gusta esto, n-no… no me… g-gustan los machos, y-yo… m-mi cuerpo, t-tengo mucho… calor. M-Mi pecho… palpita… ¿q-qué es… éste sentimiento…? Me siento… muy raro… I-Isse… I-Isseee…" —.

Ddraig, internamente, estaba completamente desconcertado, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba actualmente, sus pensamientos eran un desastre, y peor todavía con esa suave y tierna unión de labios que le estaba propinando el su propio portador, Issei. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez mientras veía al muchacho de una manera extraña, tanto su cara como su cuerpo estaban calientes, además que sentía hormigueos por todos lados, más concentrados en su entrepierna. Había que remarcar que el dragón aun no estaba plenamente consciente de que se había vuelto un humano, mucho menos que se había transformado en una mujer humana. Pero muy pronto lo sabría…

—Mm-mmmnaaaaa… —balbuceó la pelirroja después de que el castaño separara sus labios de los de ella, quedando solo un hilo de saliva escurriéndose entre ambos.

En ese entonces, Issei levanta su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla izquierda de la sonrojada jovencita con mucha delicadeza, logrando que, tanto su cuerpo como sus expresiones, temblaran ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

—Oh Ddraig… mierda, te ves muy hermosa… ufff no pensé que me podría llegar a pasar esto después de lo que hice, de lo que te hice, pero… mi corazón está bailando de alegría al ver tu bello rostro… y por supuesto, mi pene está súper durísimo por contemplar tu esbelto y sexy cuerpo —expresó el castaño como todo un poeta, dejando que la chica, confundida y algo asustada, vea el enorme miembro viril palpitante de Issei, y en eso ella descubre por fin que su cuerpo era el de una fémina humana.

—"O-Oh no… ¡Oh no! ¿¡Q-Qué es esto?! ¡S-Soy una mujer… una mujer humana! Y… ¡estoy desnudo!" —pensó Ddraig, y externamente se veía como la linda chica que era, toda ruborizada y atónita, sin poder creerlo, aunque sin poder decir una palabra ya que, extrañamente, no podía hablar, solo balbucear. Después de eso su atención nuevamente repara en el gran aparato genital del muchacho, el cual se notaba grande, gordo y venoso, y ella no puede evitar mostrarse atraída hacia él, empezando a jadear ruidosamente, su mirada perdida en esa verga monstruosa de unos treinta centímetros de largo, su lengua fuera y babeando, y su cuerpo tiritando como una hoja.

—¡Hu-uuunggg…! —exclama ella nuevamente, gimiendo por el beso repentino que le propina el castaño en su cuello, y puede sentir como una pequeña descarga eléctrica se genera en esa zona hasta propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Luego de eso, Issei otra vez la ataca con sus labios, pero en esta ocasión él va más allá, besándola con más pasión y fogosidad que antes, utilizando además su experta lengua para enrollarla en la de Ddraig, mostrando a la inexperta e inocente jovencita toda su maestría.

—"Gggg-ggnnuuuu! ¡M-M-Me besaaaaaa..! ¡I-Isse me besaaaaa, s-su lenguaaaaa… m-mi cuerpo… n-nnnnnoooooo! ¡M-Me pierdo-ooo… m-me pierdooooooo!" —gritaba Ddraig en sus pensamientos, y su monstruosa voz cambió por completo a la de una chica.

La pelirroja, observando al cielo, extasiada a más no poder, tiembla por la rudeza y pasión con la que el castaño la besaba, tomándola del cuello, uniendo su lengua con la de ella, ensalivando sus bocas por ese guarro y desquiciado beso que ambos se daban, después de eso el muchacho deja de besarla abruptamente para darle un lento lengüetazo en toda su mejilla derecha, llenándola de saliva por doquier, finalmente le da otro nuevo beso igual de intenso que antes.

Al terminar, Ddraig estaba jadeando ruidosamente, tenía la mirada perdida y seguía temblando, no pensaba en nada más, solo trataba de recuperar el aliento y la razón.

Issei, por su parte, estaba tremendamente excitado, tenía su monstruosa verga palpitando con mucha más fuerza, dejando salir un poco de líquido preseminal al ver el deplorable pero infartante estado en el que se encontraba la chica dragón, ahí toda derrotada, con sus brazos a los lados y sus piernas abiertas, enseñando su virginal coño, muy bien cerradito, lo cual elevaba hasta el infinito y más allá las fantasías eróticas del joven.

—¡Huu-uuuhh… uuufff… maldición Ddraig, estás tan rica… mi pene está a punto de explotar! P-Pero… tengo una idea… s-se me ocurrió algo muy bueno… para que ambos disfrutemos mejor lo que está por venir —dice el muchacho entre sonoros jadeos, rompiendo su camisa y su pantalón por completo, tirándolos a un lado, para estar ahora completamente desnudo. Acto seguido se masturba un par de veces, hasta que parece eyacular, pero de manera algo pausada, mucho líquido preseminal, aunque viéndose éste espeso y muy viscoso, el cual utiliza como un aceite lubricante no sólo para cubrir completamente su pene sino también la vagina de la pelirroja.

—¡UUUUUUHHHH… AAAAAAHHH… ESTO SE SIENTE EXCELENTEEEE! ¡OOOOHHH SIIIIII! —grita Issei, sacado y terriblemente excitado, sobándose su fierrote con furia mientras veía que Ddraig comenzó a observarlo, y ella se quería mover pero no podía.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el castaño se abalanza sobre la pelirroja, atrapándola con sus brazos y tirándola al suelo, observándola con mucha hambre de sexo, mientras ella lo contemplaba sonrojada y temerosa.

—¡Haaaaahh… haaaaaaahh… lamento que esto tenga que ser demasiado rápido para ti, Ddraig, pero… yo ya no puedo aguantarme más, no puedo… viendo tu inmaculado cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que lo profane, que te haga completamente una mujer y solo mía… Haaaaahh! —exclamaba Issei entre jadeos intentos, moviendo su pene para que pueda entrar en el bizcocho de la pelirroja, pero no podía lograrlo ya que la entrada vaginal estaba bastante cerrada, y tanto su pene como el coño estaban muy lubricados, por lo que el inmenso aparato resbalaba y provocaba placer tanto en él como en la chica.

—¡U-Uuuuhhh… hhnngg…! —gemía débilmente Ddraig al ver y sentir como ese manubrio se sobaba contra su húmeda almeja. Estaba asustada, excitada y no podía pensar, sólo tratar de actuar y hablar.

—¡D-DEMONIOSSSS…! —maldijo el castaño entre dientes, liberando su mano izquierda para guiar la punta de su verga para que comenzara a entrar en el coño de Ddraig antes de que eyacule.

—¡Nnnnngggiiiiii…! —exclamó la pelirroja entre dientes, con fuerza, sintiendo como -por fin- ese duro fierrote se abría paso lentamente entre sus paredes vaginales, que a pesar de llevar lubricación, ese aparato igual le causaba incomodidad. Issei, por su parte, sólo jadeaba ruidosamente, sintiendo con su pene la exquisitez de probar, por primerísima primera vez, otro virginal coño, y nada más y nada menos que de su compañero dragón… que ahora era una sexy compañera humana-dragón.

Como era de esperarse, tanto Issei como Ddraig sintieron que aquella verga hizo tope. Exacto, ya estaba tocando el himen de la jovencita, y ella podía sentirlo, por lo que no puede evitar verse sonrojada como todo un tomate, excitada y demasiado nerviosa por esas sensaciones, sabía que algo inmenso le estaba por pasar y eso le provocaba mucho miedo, por lo que el castaño se inclina inmediatamente para besarla con pasión y ternura, haciendo que se olvide de su pene y se concentre momentánea y exclusivamente en aquella unión de labios.

—"U-Uuuuhhh… lo-los labios de Isse… Isseee… ¿p-por qué… me tranquilizan tanto…?" —fue lo único que pensó Ddraig en ese momento, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de experimentar al máximo, con todos sus sentidos, ese hermoso momento que, a pesar de que todavía le confundían en gran medida, le estaba gustando mucho.

Después de eso, el castaño termina abruptamente su besuqueo con la pelirroja, lo cual la deja levemente confundida para, acto seguido, ensartar totalmente -y de un solo envión- su pene en la cavidad vaginal de Ddraig, destrozando su himen y las paredes de su útero con su glande.

—¡GGGGGGJJJ-JJAAAAAAAA! —gritó la pelirroja por el dolor de su desfloración, tremendamente adolorida por la pérdida de su tesoro virgen… aunque, tan solo un segundo después, experimentó la sensación más cataclísmicamente magnífica que jamás haya podido sentir en toda su existencia: un enorme orgasmo la atacó repentinamente, electrizando cada rincón de su cuerpo, logrando que se arqueara para luego hacerla convulsionar furiosamente, causando que su coño se corriera fuertemente encima de Issei, lanzándole todos sus jugos vaginales en un impresionante torrente que parecía una canilla abierta al completo —¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! —gritaba Ddraig, loca de placer, fuera de sí, al conocer y experimentar por primera vez esa sensación tan maravillosa y exquisita como lo era el orgasmo humano, más concretamente el orgasmo de las féminas de esa raza.

Era increíble, su coño no paraba de convulsionar, no paraba de largar fuertes chorros de sus jugos de amor sobre su hombre, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar como un fideo, sintiendo placer en cada centímetro de su ser, realmente el cuerpo de una mujer humana resultó ser de lo más magnífico que él haya podido probar… y posiblemente se vuelva una adicta a todo eso.

—¡G-ggggbbbluaaaa… gjjjjgddee…! —balbuceaba Ddraig, ya demasiado exhausta por haberse corrido como si fuera una fuente, sintiendo aun el enorme pene del castaño dentro de ella, palpitando con fuerza, lo cual la mantenía un poco consciente aún.

—Hu-uuuhhh… D-Draig… m-maldición, ya estás casi por desmayarte… ¡p-pero yo aún no he terminado! ¡Debo rellenarte completamente con mi semen hasta que desborde de la vagina de tu obsceno cuerpo! ¡Ddraig, DDRAAAAIIIIG! —y al terminar de gritar eso como un salvaje, Issei agarra los glúteos de la pelirroja con ambas manos para empezar a clavarle su fierro al rojo vivo de una manera descontrolada, despertando más a la pobre chica con repentino orgasmo.

—¡G-GGGAA-AAAAGGGJJ! —exclamó la aludida, sintiendo como ese delicioso pene parecía adentrarse más y más en su interior, estirando la carne de su entrepierna y copándola en su totalidad, haciéndole sentir mucho placer. Cada vez que el glande entraba a su útero, Ddraig sentía un éxtasis sin igual, corriéndose pero con menor intensidad por el cansancio.

Más temprano que tarde, Issei no pudo seguir aguantando más y decidió liberar todo el peso que estaba cargando.

—¡A-AAAAAAAAAHH! ¡D-DRAIG, M-ME CORROOOOOOO! —anuncia el castaño mientras penetraba furiosamente a la chica, acto seguido él toma a la chica con sus brazos, la rodea para pegarla a él y meter todo su miembro viril dentro de la abertura vaginal de la pelirroja para, finalmente, expulsar todo su semen dentro de ella.

—¡G-gggggjjiiuuuuu…! —gime por última vez Ddraig, sintiendo ese líquido caliente, espeso y viscoso llenando todo su útero y sus paredes vaginales hasta salir desbordado. De nuevo, esas nuevas sensaciones fueron demasiado placenteras para ella, por lo que no sólo termina por correrse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sino que también se queda desmayada.

—Uuuuhhh… uuuhhhh… aaaaaahhh… —susurra el muchacho, clamando por un poco de aire mientras aun seguía pegado a la pelirroja mediante sus órganos genitales, sintiendo todo su semen en el interior de Ddraig. Luego él se va separando lentamente de ella, deslizándose despacio para sentir al máximo su coño todo resbaladizo por sus fluidos. Al terminar de sacar su verga, Issei contempla la vagina de la chica dragona, toda abierta y con semen por doquier.

Al recuperar con éxito algo más de aliento, el castaño se dirige a la inconsciente jovencita para abrazarla y besarla en el cuello con ternura, lo cual era algo descolocante tomando en cuenta todo lo que pasó hace momentos.

—Aaaaahhh… al final Ddraig terminó conviertiéndose en una chica demasiado linda, no pude evitar cogérmela y tomar su virginidad… ahora me perteneces en cuerpo y alma, Ddraig, y… —al terminar de decir eso, Issei se acerca a ella para oler su cabello —Uuuuhhhh… fresas, que delicioso aroma que tienes, Ddraig… oh maldición, tengo mi pene duro de nuevo, ¿y ahora que hago? —.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

" **alexzero": Gracias amigo, espero te haya gustado esta continuación.**

" **ZAR ROMANOV": Tú crees? Bueno, me halaga que pienses eso, gracias!.**

" **YasuoKashida": Por el momento no hay lolis, por el momento…**

" **Zasetsu04": Tienes razón, Issei ya se está volviendo un depredador, aunque eso no signifique que puede ser un hombre romántico también, ojo. Gracias por el dato, seguiré detallando todo pero sin excederme, por supuesto.**

" **neo-159": Y créeme que se la pasará aun más en grande, eso es seguro! Suerte para ti también, gracias por el comentario.**

" **x29" y "Kirito": Les respondo a los dos porque parecen ser la misma persona: entiendo y acepto que me he sobrepasado un poquito con las medidas del pene de Issei, sin embargo les aviso que éste es un fanfic, y por lo tanto (ya que hay varias cosas absurdas en el mismo) las dimensiones de la verga del castaño están sujeta a grandes cambios futuros. Respondiendo otros puntos, la historia será como un popurrí, pasarán muchas cosas en un solo capítulo (a excepción de éste) que puede que tengan o no que ver entre sí, si es que me pongo a debatir sobre hacer historias independientes de la misma temática pues lo haré luego, por ahora… sexo, sexo y sexo nomás.**

" **WildBoy": El poder de Issei abarca TODO, con eso que te digo es suficiente para que entiendas la magnitud de ello.**

" **phantom": Claro amigo… pero a su debido momento.**

" **antifanboy": Muchísimas gracias, es un honor para mí el escribir estas guarradas y perversidades… y que además les agrade a varios, oh y con respecto a los gringos… bueno, pretendo superarme con creces en el siguiente capítulo, estate expectante y seguro de que te encontrarás con varios fetiches muy hablados, eso es todo lo que diré.**

" **El Primordial385": Exacto, es una historia muy interesante. Pretendo lograr un harem muy grande para Issei, y no te preocupes, planeo añadir a todas, con eso dicho es suficiente. Oh, y muchas gracias por el halago!.**

" **ThePhenx": Sexo con lo que sea, con quien sea, 100% asegurado, aprobado científicamente (?)**

" **axelkaiser56": Ya le nerfeé el pene a Issei… aunque no te aseguro que sea siempre así, sabes bien que no se puede controlar a una bestia sexual como Issei. Por cierto, gracias por el halago!**

" **nightmare nightmare": Jajajaja bueno, una lástima con lo de las notificaciones, Por cierto, claro que sí amigo, los pondré, e Issei les dará su merecido castigo, tenlo por seguro.**

" **Hernan": Hecho.**

" **Betelgrim Clown": Exacto!**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, después se vendrán actualizaciones de "Mi adorable guardiana" y "Mi ángel guardián", luego me dedicaré a los fics menores y quizás algo nuevo, el tiempo lo decidirá.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno, contenido sexual explícito.**

 **AVISO2: Respuestas a comentarios y aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

 **CONTROL TOTAL**

 **Capítulo 6: Un baño desquiciadamente apasionado**

Issei, luego de la tremenda cogida que tuvo con Ddraig, el dragón de la dominación que terminó convertido en su nueva novia dragona, se quedó con ganas de tener más sexo con ella… lamentablemente la muchachita ya no podía seguir, así que optó por dejarla descansar al mismo tiempo que él se avocaba a masturbarse para poder calmar sus ansias, y en el transcurso de su trabajo no tuvo una mejor y más brillante idea que terminar eyaculando una gran e intensa descarga de semen sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, empapándola completamente con aquellos fluidos.

—Ahora ya eres completamente mía, Ddraig, te he marcado con mi apestoso semen, así que a partir de este momento pasas a ser de mi entera propiedad, ningún otro hombre podrá tocarte a excepción de mí, bah, igual nadie podría tocarte si yo no lo quiero —expresó el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona, para después cargar a una Ddraig toda sucia entre sus brazos, observarla fijamente y finalmente depositar un apasionado beso en los labios de la bella durmiente —Has vivido dentro de mí durante mucho tiempo, ahora es momento de que seas mi mujer, Ddraig —.

Luego de eso, el muchacho de corta cabellera castaña lleva el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja hacia la casa, entra y sube las escaleras, dirigiéndose directamente a su flamante y lujosa habitación, a la cual accede. El joven descubre allí a las otras seis chicas, descansando aun en esa cama matrimonial de varias plazas.

—Que hermosas y tiernas se ven cuando duermen, algo tan distinto a lo que ocurre cuando están despiertas —expresa el joven, con una sonrisa tranquila mientras depositaba a Ddraig en la cama, un poco alejada de las demás —Aunque, a decir verdad, me encanta cuando me piden sexo todas alocadas, clamando para que mi pene las perfore como una excavadora —comenta luego, exhibiendo su sonrisa transformada en una muy libidinosa —Bien, entonces seguiré haciendo que sean mis calientes esposas y seguiré cumpliendo sus deseos sexuales—dice luego.

Issei se queda unos momentos allí parado, contemplando esa tranquila pero erótica escena, el cual sus siete esposas dormitaban en esa cama todas desnudas, luciendo al completo sus cuerpos, sus curvas, sus pechos y vaginas, las cuales parecían tan inmaculadas después de toda la profanación que les produjo el castaño. A él le gustaban las chicas jóvenes, como Asia o Avy, tener a su merced los cuerpos inmaculados de ese tipo de mujeres le ponía loco, pero también le fascinaban las mujeres maduras.

—Quiero tener tanto chicas jóvenes como maduras en mi harem, por supuesto que todas se vean terriblemente sexys, por eso creo que les agregaré un par de años más a mis dos madres, es mejor que haya variedad, así me divierto más —expresó y planeó Issei, frotándose las manos, ansioso. Él contemplaba como los cuerpos de Yume y Masaki, los cuales antes parecían más jóvenes, cambiaban ligeramente al agregarles un par de años más: sus tetas crecieron un poco y sus cuerpos se ensancharon. Ver esa pequeña secuencia logró que el pene del castaño se erigiera gloriosamente de nuevo —¡Rayos! Bueno, será mejor que te calmes, gran yo, todavía no es momento de que tengas acción —dijo luego, dirigiéndose a su amigote, el cual fue bajando su estatura progresivamente —Bien, es hora de que todas se levanten. ¡Arriba, vamos! ¡Es hora de despertar! —exclama luego, aplaudiendo de una manera no tan fuerte con sus palmas y diciendo esas palabras en un tono alto, logrando que las chicas fueran despertándose de a poco.

—Uuuuuoooohhh… —todas se desperezan, levantando y estirando sus brazos, haciendo que las presentes se levantaran y se mostraran en todo su esplendor frente a los ojos del castaño —¡B-Buenos días, Isse! —saludan al unísono las seis esposas de Issei, exclamándolo y con sus rostros aun adormilados pero con ojos enamorados.

—¡Buenos días, mis dulces melocotones! —saludó el joven, extendiendo sus brazos y mostrando una gran sonrisa —¿Cómo han amanecido las flores más bellas de todo el mundo? —pregunta luego, causando que los corazones de sus amadas latieran con rapidez, ellas se mostraran muy sonrojadas y se abalanzaran contra él, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y comenzando a besarlo desesperadamente por doquier.

—¡O-Oh cariño, m-mi amor, eres tan lindo! ¡M-Me siento tan contenta por tus palabras! —exclama Yume, con corazones en sus ojos, sonrojada a más no poder mientras se acercaba desnuda al cuerpo de su hijo, ansiosa por sentir su calor corporal.

—¡E-Eres tan lindo, mi amor! ¡E-Estoy… a-aaaaahh… tan nerviosa y excitada por tus hermosas palabras! ¡M-Mis pezones se… se p-pusieron duroooos! —gritó Masaki, con su lengua afuera y totalmente ruborizada, deseosa de que su hijo le haga experimentar nuevamente los placeres de una mujer.

—¡I-Isse, m-mi amor, e-este dulce melocotón pide que te lo comas, p-por favor! —grita Rias, desesperada y con sus mejillas enrojecidas, con lágrimas de ansiedad en sus ojos, frotando su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso contra el de Issei.

—¡I-Isse! ¡I-Isseeee! ¡P-Por favor, unámonos de nuevo, por favor! ¡N-No puedo soportarlo, si-siento q-qu… que mi vagina arde muchísimo! —grita Raynare, ruborizada y fuera de sí, también urgida porque el castaño la abrace con fuerza y al penetre hasta el fondo, para así calmar sus necesidades.

—¡I-Isse-san.. p-por favor, y-yo… yo también… me siento sofocada! ¡S-Sólo tú… puedes aplacar este calor, Isse-san! —exclama ahora Asia, tratando de tomar un brazo del muchacho, anhelando sentir un roce con él, mientras ella se sobaba sus pequeñas tetas.

—¡I-I-Is-sseee… p-por favor… n-no te o-olvid-des de mí! ¡T-También… q-quiero que… que me toques! —exclama Avy, tomando de ambos lados del rostro al castaño, para después dirigir una de sus manos a su vagina, empezando a tocarse.

—Ya ya, mis amores, tranquilícense —expresa el muchacho, sintiéndose como todo un dios, acariciando con suavidad el rostro inmaculado de cada una de sus mujeres —Ya llegará el preciado momento que cada una quiere para que tenga sexo conmigo, pero por ahora vayamos a los baños, allí todas lavarán sus cuerpos para que así podamos disfrutar más, ¿les parece? —pregunta luego, con esa mirada tan sugerente que tenía.

—¡S-Sí, mi amooor! —respondan todas al unísono, ansiosas y con los dichosos corazoncitos en sus ojos.

—Bien, ¡Vamos entonces! Les guiaré para que no se pierdan —dice luego Issei, como todo un caballero con una poronga de quince centímetros al aire. Él se levanta y es seguido por todas sus chicas, las cuales lo abrazan por todas partes: Masaki y Yume se pegaron a él por sus brazos, Avy y Asia se apoyaron en su pecho, y Rias y Raynare no tuvieron mejor idea que tomar el poderoso miembro viril del joven, el cual estaba erecto y tenía treinta centímetros de longitud fácil.

—Jejeje que buena idea fue esa —comenta el castaño de manera pícara mientras observaba como iban caminando la pelirroja y la azabache, tomando el pene del muchacho para estar junto a él en esa caminata.

Al llegar a los mencionados baños, todas observaron, con bocas abiertas, la gran dimensión del lugar y, además, lo lujoso que era: habían varias duchas al final del enorme salón que era el propio baño, en una habitación diferente pero contigua al igual que para los retretes para chicas; habían pequeños asientos de mármol donde cada quien se podía bañar independientemente; una amplia piscina de un lado y un amplio jacuzzi en el otro, y por último varios lavamanos cerca de la entrada.

—¡O-Oh cielos! ¡Mi amor, esto es enorme, y tan lujoso! —exclama Yume, pegándose más al cuerpo de su amado hijo y esposo, sobándose contra él con ganas.

—¡T-Todo es t-tan hermosooo! ¡M-Mi amooor, tómame y cógeme bien duro en el jacuzzi, p-por favooor! —exclama Masaki, con más desesperación ruborizada y babeando por presentir su inminente cogida.

—¡N-Nosotras también queremos tener sexo en el jacuzzi, Isseeee! —reclamaron las otras cinco mujeres al unísono, abalanzándose sobre el aludido, aprisionándolo entre todas sus tetas.

—Bueno bueno, está bien, vamos para el jacuzzi, allí tendremos mucha diversión mientras se dan un baño —expresa el muchacho con una sonrisa triunfante mientras señalaba su objetivo, a la par que todas sus chicas asentían deseosamente y lo seguían. Cada una fue entrando a la susodicha bañera una vez llegaron, por supuesto también entro Issei como todo un campeón, de todas maneras había mucho espacio.

—¡U-Uuuuhhh! ¡E-Esto… esto es relajante… y e-excit-tante! —exclama Yume, ruborizada y tocándose su cuerpo lentamente, sintiendo el movimiento del agua causar sensaciones tranquilizantes en cada rincón suyo, aunque también elevando su líbido.

—¡S-Sí! ¡A-Aaahhh, e-esto… esto me está poniendo cachonda! —dice Masaki, también palpando a flor de piel esa sensación como si le estuvieran dando un delicioso masaje que no solo la relajaba sino que también la calentaba de sobremanera, sin poder evitar empezar a sobarse sus pechos y su vagina.

—E-Es extraño… me siento relajada… pero a la vez muy excitada —comenta Asia, ruborizada y apenada, rozando pausadamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo con ambas manos, luego tocándose sus pechos y masturbándose, dándose placer al igual que las restantes tres chicas Avy, Raynare y Rias, todas experimentaban lo mismo.

—¡Y-Ya no puedo aguantarlo más! —grita Masaki, saltando y abrazando con fuerza a su joven esposo —¡Haaaaa… Haa-aaa… I-Isseee… cógeme bien duroooo, va-vamos… p-por favor, cógeme y destrózame toda de nuevo, ha-hazme sentir otra vez el placer de ser mujeeeer! —.

Masaki nuevamente estaba loca como una cabra, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos eran el grandísimo pene de Issei penetrándola hasta llegar a su útero, copándola por completo.

Por su parte, al verla, el corazón de Issei no pudo evitar acelerarse, impulsando así a sus fuertes brazos que la rodearan por completo por su cintura, acercándola a él de manera posesiva, para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¡U-Uuuuuhhh! ¡E-Esta bien, Masaki! ¡Voy a cogerte hasta el hartazgo nuevamente, hasta que tu sucia y amorosa vagina incestuosa esté completamente llena de mi semen! —grita Issei, extasiado y pegando aun más el cuerpo de su madre al suyo, acariciándola y acercando el rostro de aquella bella fémina al suyo, estampándole un rudo beso en aquellos finos labios, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y su alma. Las lenguas de ambos bailaron en el interior de sus bocas, por supuesto, la de Issei enroscándose con más fuerza y destreza entre la de Masaki.

—¡GMGGMGGBBBBGMMBBBMMM! —Masaki intentaba gemir como toda una perra extasiada, pero su dichoso gemido era ahogado por ese desquiciado y apasionante beso que le propinaba su propio hijo, el cual provocaba intensas descargas eléctricas en su boca, que llegaban hasta su cerebro, y también con sus cálidos brazos que la rodeaban y la toqueteaban por aquí y allá, en su espalda, sus hombros y sus nalgas.

Por su parte, el castaño sólo se avocaba a la tarea de hacer sentir bien a su segunda madre, acariciando cada centímetro de su erótico cuerpo, variando entre la brusquedad y la delicadeza en sus roces. Exploraba su atrayente espalda, sus hombros también, masajeaba y estrujaba sus glúteos, y como no, aprovechaba para introducirle dos dedos en su ano, masturbando aquel agujero prohibido.

Masaki había perdido ya la cabeza, y sólo se dejaba guiar por sus bajos instintos, pegándose completamente al cuerpo de su amado hijo y esposo para que él siguiera dándole aquel orgasmo mental tan delicioso, con aquellos actos onanistas que lograron hacer que ella termine corriéndose con fuerza.

—¡GGG-GGGGGJJUUUUU! —alcanza a gritar la mujer, con su boca entreabierta, teniendo todavía su lengua atrapada por la de Issei, mirando hacia el cielo y arqueando su columna, sintiendo un fuerte orgasmo y dejando que su coño chorree como una fuente, mezclando sus jugos vaginales con el agua del jacuzzi, pero siendo sinceros, eso a nadie le importó.

—I-Isseeeeee… —susurra Yume de manera muy provocativa, sonrojada y mirando muy lascivamente a su hijo, quien todavía tenía abrazada a una temblorosa Masaki —Ahora que Masaki está fuera de combate… ¿puedo ser la siguiente en montarte? —pregunta luego, relamiéndose.

—Claro que serás la siguiente en tener sexo conmigo, mi hermosa madre… pero mami Masaki aún no está agotada del todo, todavía le quedan fuerzas, así que voy a abrir su vagina hasta el infinito y más allá, su cuerpo y éste maldito jacuzzi me están poniendo más cachondo de lo normal —responde el muchacho mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer rubia muy suavemente, logrando que ella gimiera levemente de goce —En cuanto a ustedes… creo que también quieren tener sexo conmigo, ¿no es así? —pregunta luego, mirando a las demás chicas que esperaban ansiosas su turno con el castaño.

—¡S-Sí, c-cariño! —responden todas al unísono, notándose desesperadas y con sus rostros enrojecidos del nerviosismo y la impaciencia.

—Bueno, van a tener que esperar porque tengo para rato, mientras tanto… ¿por qué no se demuestran el repentino y fuerte amor que sienten las unas a las otras? —pregunta luego, exhibiendo una cara de intensa picardía.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Asia, Rias, Avy y Raynare sintieron como sus corazones empezaron a latir con rapidez, como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento de sus pechos, también comenzaron a jadear ruidosamente y entonces cada una voltea a un lado hacia donde tenía a su compañera más cercana.

—R-Riiiaaaas… —.

—R-Raynareee… —.

La pelirroja y la azabache se miraron entre sí, sonrojadas y muy nerviosas, para luego abrazarse repentinamente y unir sus labios en un desesperado y fogoso beso. Desnudas y abrazándose con firmeza, acariciándose sus exóticos cuerpos, frotaban entre sí sus grandes pechos y permitiendo así que sus pezones erectos se tocaran y se dieran placer mutuamente.

—¡Mmmmnnaaaaa! —ambas soltaron su unión de labios abruptamente para poder tomar algo de aire.

—¡O-Oh p-por todos los infiernos, ja-jamás pensé que podría enamorarme tan locamente de un ángel caído! —exclama Rias con toda sinceridad aunque con algo de vergüenza también.

—¡Y-Yo tampoco pensé que me podía enamorar así de un demonio! A-Ahora… ahora creo que ya no odio a los demonios —expresó a su vez Raynare.

Después de decirse aquellas palabras, otra vez las dos chicas se trenzaron en un apasionado beso, abrazándose con fuerza y frotando no sólo sus pezones sino también sus coños la una a la otra.

Por otra parte estaban las inocentes Asia y Avy, quienes ya también se estaban besando con un poco, o mejor dicho, demasiado cariño.

—¡Mmmmaaaaaa…! —ambas sueltan ese suspiro de alivio para poder tomar algo de aire tras aquella intensa unión de labios. Las dos se miran entre sí, ruborizadas, con corazones en sus ojos.

—¡A-Asia, e-eres tan linda, me fascina tu aura de tranquilidad, te hace ver tan inocente y aumenta tu hermosura! —exclama la chica ave, ruborizada y perdida en los claros ojos de la rubia.

—¡A-Avy, tú también me pareces hermosísima! Y-Y… me encantan las pequeñas alas que tienes en la cabeza, te hacen ver tan tierna… O-Oh Avy… Avy, eres muy linda —expresó a su vez la rubia, también con sus mejillas muy coloreadas de rojo, abrazando con más firmeza a la chica ave y estampando otro beso en sus suaves labios. La chica ave, ni lerda ni perezosa, corresponde como puede a aquel beso, pero era más que obvio que, tanto ella como Asia, eran todas unas novatas besando, y se notaba claramente en aquel torpe, aunque ciertamente muy romántico beso.

Todo aquello era observado por los triunfantes ojos el todopoderoso muchacho de cabellera corta castaña, quien exhibía una sonrisa enorme, a su vez que sostenía firmemente el desorientado cuerpo de Masaki, en el cual restregaba su pene cerca de su vagina, ambos dentro del jacuzzi. Mientras tanto, Yume toma el rostro del joven para plantarle un alocado beso lleno de pasión.

—¡M-Mmmmnnmmm! —gemía Yume con sus labios sellados, mirando al cielo, sintiéndose feliz a la vez que tremendamente extasiada —"¡O-Oh p-por Dioooooss! ¡S-Siento la lengua de Isse enrollarse en la miiiiiaaaaaaaa!" —gritó en su mente la mujer, obviamente al sentir aquello que había descrito: la lengua del castaño rodear por completo la suya, acariciándola en esa parte y dándole placer a través de la boca, algo desorbitante y que sólo alguien como él podía lograr.

Las tetas de Masaki acariciaban el pecho de Issei, ella por supuesto seguía con su consciencia en otro lado, pero eso no impedía que el muchacho que la tenía agarrada empezara a acariciarla nuevamente, degustando cada milímetro de ese exquisito e infartante cuerpo de milf. El pene de Issei ya estaba duro como una roca y apunto de explotar, por ello, sin poder aguantarse ni un segundo más, el castaño toma el cuerpo de su madre para levantarlo e ir acomodando con rapidez la entrada de vaginal con la punta de su fierrote. A partir de allí, Issei obligó al cuerpo de Masaki para que fuera bajando, empezando a ensartarse ese fierrote con dificultad.

—¡Nnnnnggggg! ¡M-Mierdaaa, m-mamaaaa, e-estás muy apretada! —gritó Issei al sacar su lengua del interior de Yume, dejándola exhausta, para así ocuparse de su segunda madre, quien volvió en sí para sentir el como su hijo le estaba abriendo terriblemente su almejita.

—¡G-Ggggggggg! —ella también gemía de incomodidad, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, al percibir en su entrepierna aquel dolor que tuvo cuando era virgen, pero más intenso.

El interior de la vagina de Masaki era muy apretado, pero a la vez cálido y acogedor, por eso mismo Issei reprimía con todas sus fuerzas las inconmensurables ganas de eyacular desde antes.

Más tarde que nunca, tanto él como la mujer sienten que la verga del castaño hizo tope con el himen, lo que indicaba que otra vez era la primera vez de la mujer. Sí, así era, Issei nuevamente hizo virgen a su madre, esta vez otorgándole una vagina más inmaculada y cerrada. El castaño entonces empezó a respirar agitadamente, a él le gustaban muchísimo las vírgenes, no sólo cuando él las desvirgaba por primerísima primera vez sino también por el hecho que las podía volver vírgenes las veces que él quisiera, sin límite alguno.

Yume, en ese momento, pareció deducir lo que estaba a punto de pasar, así que, con una cara maliciosa aunque más libidinosa, se acerca nuevamente al rostro del castaño para introducirle la lengua directamente en su oído, un guarro acto erótico que detonó una bomba en el cuerpo de Issei y lo volvió loco.

—¡G-Gggaaaaaaaa! ¡M-Maamaaaaaa! —gritó él con todas sus fuerzas, tomando posesivamente el cuerpo de Masaki, estrujando sus nalgas con ambas manos y ensartando completamente su caliente y durísimo miembro viril en toda la extensión vaginal de la mujer, copándola y besando con su glande su útero.

—¡AAAA-AAAAAAAAAH! —grita ella del dolor en un primer momento, pero como se sabe bien, fue secundado por un indescriptible y glorioso orgasmo que cubrió cada parte de su ser en un torrente electrizante, el cual logró hacer que se corra, expulsando sus fluidos vaginales como si fuera una fuente, volviendo un asco el agua del jacuzzi.

El castaño nota, al momento en que Masaki se corre, como su verga es abrazada por las cálidas paredes vaginales de aquella sexy mujer, por lo que él tampoco puede seguir reprimiendo su orgasmo.

—¡M-Maldita sea, me corrooooo! —grita el joven, pegando su entrepierna a la de su madre para así verter todo el semen contenido en sus bolas, directamente en su matriz. Mientras su longaniza expulsaba grandes cantidades de semen en infinitas pulsaciones, el muchacho hunde su rostro en los grandes pechos de aquella pobre joven mujer, quien ya estaba exhausta, completamente rendida, ella ya no podía dar más de sí y se notaba en esa cara de placer con la que quedó. Cuando Issei terminó, sacó su flácido pene del interior de Masaki, chorreando aquellos espesos fluidos seminales, los cuales también comenzaron a mezclarse con el agua del jacuzzi, además de dejar con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer a un lado.

Fugazmente, Issei notó que, tanto Rias y Raynare como Avy y Asia, seguían dándose placer entre sí: Raynare ahora atacaba a los pechos de Rias y ella se dejaba totalmente, quedando a merced de los besuqueos y mordidas gentiles que le proporcionaba la azabache. Por su parte, Avy y Asia seguían trenzadas en su amorosa unión de labios, esta vez ellas se tocaban entre sí, explorando cada milímetro del cuerpo de su compañera con sus dedos.

—¡HAA-AAAAAH! ¡A-AHORA ME TOCA A MIII! —exclama Yume, loca y ansiosa de placer, sonrojada y con corazones en los ojos, pegando un salto para salir de la tina y colocarse encima de Issei, abriendo sus piernas lo más que pudo y sentándose de lleno en la cara del muchacho, estampándole su concha de frente. El castaño, ni lerdo ni perezoso, ahora caliente y con su enorme verga reactivada, empezó a lengüetear por aquí y por allá, haciendo bailar a esa lengua de serpiente en el interior de esa cálida y jugosa almejita que tenía a toda su merced.

—¡G-GGGGYYYYAAAA! ¡Q-QUE DELICIAAAAAA! —grita la mujer, extasiada, irguiendo su cabeza al techo y sacando la lengua, experimentando el gran goce que le otorgaba su propio hijo al hacer tal sesión de sexo oral.

La dichosa lengua de serpiente de Issei bailaba dentro del chocho caliente, húmedo y dulce de la mujer, acariciando sus paredes vaginales, llegando inclusive hasta la entrada del útero, y fue en ese entonces cuando al castaño se le ocurrió una idea bastante puerca pero ciertamente excitante… De manera repentinamente él extiende su lengua, volviéndola más larga, la cual finalmente se introduce, sin mucho problema, dentro del útero de Yume.

—¡G-GGGGGIIIIIIIII! —gime ella, apretando los dientes y arqueando su cuerpo, cerrando sus puños y lagrimeando por la oleada de placer que le provocó súbitamente el sentir aquel órgano sinhueso de su hijo, moviéndose como si fuera una gran larva dentro de su matriz. La gran sensación electrizante que corría por cada rincón de su cuerpo no tardó en llegar hasta su cerebro, y ahí ella no puede evitar temblar terriblemente, debilitándose y logrando que su coño convulsionara para expulsar sus jugos vaginales con sabor a cereza en toda la cara de Issei, el cual empezó a tragarse aquellos deliciosos fluidos con muchas ganas.

—Uu-uuuuuhhh… —gimió ella, entrecerrando sus ojos que miraban al cielo, temblando como una hoja, sin poder sostenerse muy bien por la pérdida repentina de casi todas sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto, Issei estaba debajo de su chocho, bebiendo y degustando ese dulce, delicioso néctar que emanó del interior de su madre, su pene se irguió y se dejó ver en la superficie del agua sucia, durísimo como una piedra y caliente como un volcán, listo para explotar en cualquier momento. El castaño entonces se zafa del agarre de su madre, y en un rápido movimiento se levanta y se arrodilla por detrás de ella, acomodándola un poco más lejos para que él tuviera lugar. El joven entonces la abraza posesivamente con sus musculosos brazos para después acariciarla suavemente y con pasión por todos lados.

—¡Mmmmmm! ¡Huu-uuufffff! M-Mamá, eres tan hermosa… —susurraba él mientras paseaba sus manos por las tetas de la mujer, masajeándolas, luego explorando cada rincón de su espalda y su vientre, luego la zona del pubis, tocando ese pequeño matojo de vellos que tenía la mujer cerca de su vagina, y finalmente rozar los labios de su mojado y caliente coño que acababa de correrse. A su vez, él se acerca y besa repentinamente el cuello de su amada madre con cariño, aunque también mordiéndola pero levemente, aunque ciertamente tenía ganas de comérsela literalmente —Huuuuffff… tu suave cabello huele tan bien, mami, huele a nueces frescas, mmmmmmm… que exquisito —dijo luego, agarrando un puñado del cabello de la mujer con su boca y lamiéndola, probando que tenía el mismo gusto de aquellos frutos.

Ahora bien, el nivel de lujuria del castaño iba cada vez más en aumento, y se notaba en su corpulento, venoso y largo pene, el cual estaba más duro que el titanio y palpitando, largando ya un poco de líquido preseminal por estar sobándose contra las nalgas de la mujer.

—A ver este rico culo, mami —le susurra el muchacho a su madre, con una voz grave y muy sugerente, nalgueando la pompis derecha y de paso estrujándola, sintiendo esa riquísima y firme carne hundirse entre sus dedos.

—¡A-Aaaaahhh! ¡I-Is-seeeee! —gime Yume al sentir y ver que su hijo le está masajeando con rudeza sus nalgas, estrujándolas y haciendo que las mismas aprieten su enorme pene, como si tratara de hacerse una paja con ellas.

—Tienes un culo delicioso pero a la vez muy sucio, mami. Pareces toda una puta con estos grandes cachetes, ¿no es así? Pues bien, entonces tendré que castigarte… ¡Y voy a comenzar con esto! —gritó Issei, como con furia, yendo hacia atrás y ubicando la punta de su verga en el asterisco de Yume para, inmediatamente segundos después, penetrarla con mucha fuerza, desgarrándole el ano.

—¡AAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAH! —gritó Yume con fuerza tras haber sentido el inmenso dolor de que Issei le haya roto el ojete con su enorme pistón. Ella empezó no solo a llorar sino también a jadear por la falta de aire que le estaba provocando ese miembro viril clavado en sus entrañas. Con rapidez, el castaño se inclina sobre ella para abrazarla por el vientre y por sus tetas, empezando a manosearla por aquí y allá suavemente, besando además su cuello con deseo.

—Ssssssshhh tranquila, mami, no te preocupes que pronto te sentirás muy bien —le susurra el castaño, luego mordisqueándole el oído con gentileza.

Tan pronto terminó de decir eso, él baja la mano que tenía en el vientre de Yume para empezar a masturbar su conchita, metiéndole tres dedos de una y mojándola al instante.

—¡U-UUUUUUHHH! —gimió la mujer al estar siendo penetrada analmente, además de tener sus senos siendo manoseados y su coño masturbado furiosamente por Issei, quien ahora trataba de meter toda su mano en la caliente y empapada almeja de Yume —¡G-GGGGGGGGGG! —grita de repente, tratando de ahogar el grito de placer que clamaba salir por su garganta mientras sentía como su coño comenzó a largar chorros y chorros de sus jugos de amor, mojando el suelo y a ella misma en el proceso.

—¿¡Q-Qué pasa, mami?! ¿¡T-Te gusta que te lo meta por el culo?! ¡¿Tanto así que hace que tu vagina se vuelva hipersensible?! —grita Issei, extasiado y empezando a embestir analmente a aquella deseable mujer con más fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que ella se olvide completamente de su dolor cuando percibe una intensa descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo ni bien el muchacho vuelve a sobar muy por encima su coño con sus dedos.

—¡A-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! —gimió nuevamente Yume, con su lengua afuera, babeando y mirando al techo, llorando por el intenso placer que recorrió cada fibra de su ser, arqueando su espalda mientras sentía como su hirviente almeja volvía a correrse con fuerza como si fuera una fuente.

—¡Uuuffff! ¡Uuuuffff! —exclamaba Issei mientras la embestía, sacando y metiendo su vergota del tremendo ojete abierto y enrojecido de la mujer, quien apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y cerraba sus puños, sintiendo como aquel fierrote caliente le abría recto hasta límites insospechados, además de meterse bien adentro en sus entrañas, las cuales apretaban más y más con cada segundo que pasaba mientras el castaño la ensartaba —¡G-Gggggg! ¡M-Maldición, Yume, tu culo cada vez aprieta más, si sigues así… ! —grita Issei con los ojos cerrados, tratando de aguantar todo lo que podía sin dejar de meter y sacar su monstruoso pene del hambriento y enrojecido ojete de la mujer.

—¡BDDBDBDLI-IUUUU! —exclama Yume, babeando y balbuceando sin que se le pudiera entender nada, mirando al cielo mientras otra intensa y abrumante descarga de placer inundó su cuerpo y mente, haciendo que su coño chorree como una puta fuente. En ese momento ella aprieta sus entrañas, por lo que pone al borde al castaño.

—¡M-MALDICIOOOOOON, M-MMEEE CORROOOO! —grita Issei con fuerza, pegando su verga al culo de su madre para así liberar una enorme cantidad de su viscoso y cálido semen directamente al estómago de la mujer, llenando su barriga, haciéndola parecer como si estuviese embarazada. Más temprano que tarde, teniendo una panza súper hinchada, Yume no puede evitar sentirse extremadamente mareada.

—¡B-Bllldddduuaaaaa! —la mujer terminó vomitando todo el semen de Issei junto con otros líquidos gástricos y un poco de comida.

Issei, al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su madre, decidió ir terminando ya, por lo que optó por sacar su miembro viril del ano de Yume, escurriendo un poco de su semen. Ella cae al suelo, exhausta y casi desmayada, cubierta ahora con un semen apestando a vomito. Lejos de parecerle una desagradable escena, a eso a Issei le encantó y, ciertamente, le excitó.

—Uuuuhhh mami, que linda te ves después de vomitar —expresa el joven de corto cabello castaño, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona, tomando el cuerpo de Yume entre sus brazos para después besarla apasionadamente, inclusive lamiendo con ganas su boca aun con restos de su regurgitación —Ese fue un beso delicioso, me gustaría poder seguir teniendo sexo contigo hasta que no puedas más… pero todavía tengo asuntos que atender con las demás —le dice el muchacho, apoyando con cuidado a la mujer a un lado y volteando su cabeza para ver a Raynare, Rias, Avy y Asia.

La pelirroja asaltaba sin control el apetecible cuello de Raynare, besándola, mordiéndola y lamiéndola sin cesar. Además, ambas chicas se acariciaban entre sí, con sus cuerpos pegados y húmedos, sus tetas tocándose con sus pezones erectos, y sus coños frotándose furiosamente.

—¡A-Aaaaahhh! ¡R-Rii-iiaaas… ! ¡R-Rias, yo…! —exclamó Raynare entre gemidos, con un ojo cerrado y temblando por el placer experimentado en varias partes de su cuerpo. Su vagina, como bien se mencionó antes, estaba siendo masajeado por la vagina de Rias, y la azabache ya estaba sintiendo su orgasmo venir, por eso trataba de avisarle a la chica demonio.

—¡U-Uuuuhhh! ¡R-Rayyn-nare, y-yo t-también…! —exclamó también Rias, apartando sus labios temporalmente del cuello de la pelinegra.

Sin detenerse, para no cortar con el alucinante momento de extremo placer lésbico, Rias empezó a frotar con más fuerza su chocho contra el de Raynare, y ambas, jadeando y sin dar lugar a las palabras, experimentan una fuerte y repentina oleada electrizante que las hace temblar.

—¡AAA-AAAAAAAAAAH! —ambas gritaron al unísono, pegando sus eróticos cuerpos entre sí mientras sus calientes almejas lanzaban chorros de sus jugos de amor dentro del jacuzzi, mezclándose con el agua de ahí dentro.

Mientras tanto, Avy y Asia estaban en las suyas también, ambas se besaban entre sí e intercambiaban además a besos en el cuello, además de estar masturbándose la una a la otra.

—¡Mmm-mmnnaaa! ¡A-Avyy! ¡Avyyyyy! —gemía Asia mientras la mano de la chica ave, debajo del agua, sobaba su vagina con rapidez, metiéndole tres dedos de una, moviéndolos furiosamente y palpando el cálido y húmedo interior de la rubia.

—¡Haa-aaaaah! ¡Asia! ¡Asiaaaaa! —gimió Avy a su vez, con la mano de Asia en su chocho, sintiendo como los tres dedos de la rubia se movían en su interior como si fueran gusanos.

Las dos chicas estuvieron gimiendo y jadeando mientras se miraban la una a la otra, a sólo centímetros de distancia, como si quisieran besarse con locura y unir sus lenguas en un frenético y mojado baile, pero sin poder hacerlo.

—¡A-A-Avv-vyyyy! ¡M-Meee… me corroooooo! —gritó la ex sacerdotisa, sonrojada y con su lengua fuera.

—¡A-Asiiaaaaa… y-yoo tambieeeeen! —gritó a su vez la chica animal, también con sus mejillas enrojecidas y jadeando mucho.

—¡AAA-AAAAAAAAAAHH! —.

Y así, sin dejar de tocarse entre sí, ambas sintieron rápidamente aquel gran y deseado orgasmo, el cual logró que arquearan sus cuerpos y temblaran por correrse con ganas, como era obvio, mezclando sus fluidos corporales con el agua del jacuzzi, ensuciándolo mucho más.

Por su parte, Issei estaba un poco lejos, como era de esperarse, observando las dos escenas de amor y sexo entre las dos parejas de sus exhaustas chicas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Al final resultaron ser muy buenas amantes, ya me parecía que yo tenía un toque de cupido también jajajaja —comenta para sí mismo el muchacho de corta cabellera castaña, soltando luego una corta risa —Rayos, ahora no sé a quién de las cuatro debería cogerme primero, además no tengo muchas ganas de hacer un trío o un cuarteto, quiero enfocarme sólo en una de ustedes… —dijo luego, mostrando una cara pensativa y seria acerca de qué es lo que podría hacer en ese momento.

Más temprano que tarde pareció ser que una idea se le vino a la cabeza… aunque no cualquier idea, ni mucho menos una idea común, sino una bastante maniática por lo visto.

—¡Ya sé, jajajaja! ¡Que buena idea acabo de tener, soy un maldito genio! ¿¡Cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido esto antes?! ¡Es perfecto! —gritó el castaño, como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer… pero obviamente no era así —Primero lo primero, hay que vaciar esta asquerosa bañera —se dijo luego, y con un chasquido el agua del jacuzzi desapareció —Bueno, ahora… —expresa, mirando a las cuatro chicas con unos atemorizantes a la vez que libidinosos ojos.

Raynare y Rias estaban cansadas, la azabache se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, ambas se habían corrido mucho a causa de sus lésbicos actos amatorios… pero de repente ambas abren los jos, y totalmente sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo como loco, las dos se besan de nuevo pero esta vez con más locura.

—¡Mmmnnuummm! ¡Mmmmaaaaannmmm! —gemían ellas entre beso y beso, uniendo y desuniendo sus labios, los cuales sorprendentemente se empezaron a unir.

Ambas unieron sus mojados y calientes cuerpos, con sus pezones durísimos, frotándose entre sí y dándose placer de esa manera, para que después sus torsos comenzaran a unirse como si fueran una especie de masa amorfa.

—¡MMMMMMMMM! —gimieron las dos chicas, con sus bocas selladas por estar unidas, mezclándose. Luego sus rostros se pegaron y comenzaron a unirse también, se oía el desagradable sonido de huesos quebrándose y de alguien masticando mucha comida. Los cuerpos de Raynare y Rias se unían, se mezclaban, perdiendo así y completamente su anterior forma física para pasar a convertirse ahora en una enorme amalgama deforme de color rojo sangre, la cual se movía levemente y de una manera asquerosa.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Asia y con Avy, la ex sacerdotisa se sintió terriblemente caliente al igual que la chica animal, pero la primera tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besar y lamer con extrema locura pasional a la segunda, ambas aprovecharon también para frotar sus ansiosos cuerpos desnudos, haciendo que se toquen los duros pezones de sus pequeñas tetas y masturbaran sus coños con sus piernas, hasta que empezó a sucederles lo mismo que a Raynare y Rias.

—¡MMM-MMMMMMMM! —los labios de Asia y Avy inmediatamente se pegaron, y sus lenguas, las cuales estaban trenzadas, también empezaron a unirse. Sus rostros fueron acercándose para finalmente empezar a fijarse. Sus tetas también comenzaron a adherirse primero por medio de sus pezones, para luego comenzar a unir ambos torsos, y sus piernas también se pegaban y se mezclaban, como el resto de su cuerpo. Otra vez, sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y comida masticada profusamente, Asia y Avy sufrieron el mismo destino… ahora eran nada más que una enorme masa amorfa de color rojo oscuro.

—Que placer, ¿no es así? Sentir que sus cuerpos literalmente se unen y se convierten en uno solo —comenta el castaño con cierto tono sarcástico, observando esos dos montones de lodo rojizo moverse con extrema lentitud —Pero tranquilas, no estarán así mucho más, veremos ahora qué sorpresas me dan —dice luego, con una desquiciada y viciosa sonrisa, levantando su mano por delante.

Enseguida, aquellos dos montones de asquerosa carne comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez, como si estuvieran siendo amasadas fuertemente por manos invisibles. De un momento a otro, la masa de la izquierda comenzó a alargarse, tomando luego una forma humanoide, y lo mismo le sucede a la que estaba a la derecha, comenzó a adoptar una forma similar a la humana.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, las dos masas iban teniendo más y más forma humana, una apariencia humana femenina pero aun no bien definida, aunque eso se arregló un minuto después, ya que los dos cuerpos rojizos, obviamente el de dos féminas, tenían una forma voluptuosa y muy erótica.

—¡MMMM-MMNAAAAAAA! —gritó uno de los dos cuerpos, con una voz femenina muy extraña, como si hubieran dos voces distintas en vez de una sola. Era el cuerpo de la derecha, y lo que sucedió a continuación fue impresionante: aquel cuerpo tomó un color de piel oscuro, revelando así a una chica poseedora de una figura infartante, muy sensual, con curvas pronunciadas, unas tetas y un culo enormes, y una vagina con bastante vello púbico, el cual estaba abierto y mojado. No solo esos detalles eran lo que se podían dilucidar a simple vista, ella también poseía un largo y desalineado cabello de colores negro y rojo; poseía heterocromía en sus ojos, el izquierdo de color violeta y el derecho de color azul, y un rostro con facciones estilizadas

—¡AAAAA-AAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAHH! ¡QUE PLACER! ¡QUE DELICIAAAAAAA! ¡ME SIENTO INCREÍBLEEEEE! —gritó aquella chica, totalmente extasiada y sonrojada, manoseándose sus tetas y abriendo sus piernas a más no poder, exhibiendo así su sucio chocho cubierto de vellos, el cual ya estaba expulsando fluidos vaginales.

La otra masa amorfa que estaba a la izquierda de Issei ya había tomado también una forma femenina bien definida, y de un momento a otro, dicha masa tomó el mismo color de piel oscuro que la caliente chica anterior mencionada, revelando a otra joven de igual porte lascivo, un cuerpo muy bien contorneado, con unos melones y nalgas enormes, una vagina con bastante vello púbico, un corto y desalineado cabello de colores amarillo y gris; por supuesto poseía heterocromía, su ojo izquierdo era de color verde y su derecho de color marrón.

—¡AAA-AAAAAHH! ¡UUUUUUUH! ¡Q-QUÉ PLACEEEEEER! ¡M-ME SIENTO TAN CALIENTEEEEE! ¡MI COÑO ARRDEEEEEEE! —gritaba la segunda chica con una lujuria indescriptible, sobándose sus tetas con ambas manos, luego acariciando su propio cuerpo con desesperación y finalmente tocarse su concha mientras abría sus piernas de par en par.

—Jejeje tal parece que he creado a un buen par de putas hambrientas de verga —comenta Issei para sí mismo, viendo la lasciva escena frente a sus ojos de aquellas dos mujeres tocándose, luego observa su pene y descubriendo que éste se erigía con gloria nuevamente, volviendo a ser un duro y largo mástil de hierro —Uuuufff hasta me están poniendo muy cachondo estas dos hijas de perra, pero para complacerlas necesitaré algo más… imponente —dice luego, con una sonrisa muy perversa.

Tras hacer un movimiento extraño -como si él se hiciera a un lado-, Issei se clonó a sí mismo, sacando una copia exactamente igual a él, con esa lujuriosa sonrisa y aquel enorme y durísimo pene erecto, listo para partir al medio a aquellas malnacidas que pedían a gritos sexo puro y duro.

—Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si les rompemos hasta el alma a este par de putas? —pregunta Issei 1 a Issei 2, quien sonríe de lado, asintiendo.

—Me parece perfecto —responde el aludido —Yo pido a Avy y Asia, si no te molesta —dice luego Issei 2.

—Para nada, haz lo que gustes con ella —contesta Issei 1 —Por mí parte, haré que Raynare y Rias experimenten un placer sin precedentes —comenta luego.

—Muy bien —expresó Issei 2, mirando ahora, junto con su gemelo, al par de prostitutas frente a ellos.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡I-IIISSEEEE! ¡V-VEEEEN, P-POR FAVOOOOOORR! ¡M-MI COÑO ARRDEEEEEE! ¡N-NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MAAAAAASSS! ¡M-ME C-CORRROOOOOOOO! —grita Riare, es decir, Rias y Raynare, con una ansiedad y lujuria desorbitantes, sintiendo un potente y repentino orgasmo colmar su cuerpo por la inmensa necesidad de sentir la gran virilidad del muchacho en su interior, soltando una gran cantidad de jugos de amor por su caliente y asquerosa vagina —¡GGGG-GGGJJJUAAAAAAAA! —grita Riare, sacando la lengua afuera y temblando terriblemente por la sacudida que le produjo su orgasmo.

—¡U-UUUUHHH! ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡I-ISSSEEEEE, Y-YO T-TAA-AMBIIEEEEN… T-TE NECESITOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR, M-MI COÑO… A-AAAAAAAHH! ¡N-NO AGUANTO MAAAAAAAASSSSS! —grita Avia, es decir, Avy y Asia, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder mientras su desmesurada exigencia de placer pudo más con ella, provocándole un estrepitoso y drástico orgasmo que sacudió cada fibra de su ser, haciendo que convulsione mientras su empanada llena de vellos largando en un potentísimo chorro sus fluidos vaginales, al momento que ella balbuceaba incoherencias, rindiéndose a ese debilitante y exquisito deleite.

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente, no puedo aguantar más —expresó Issei 1, relamiéndose para después saltar encima de Riare, apresándola entre sus fuertes brazos, cubriéndola por completo con su corpulento cuerpo, empezando a sobarse contra ella mientras la besaba con locura.

—¡MMMFMFFMFNMMM! ¡AAAAHH! ¡RIAS! ¡RAYNARE! ¡QUE HERMOSAS Y DELICIOSAS SE VEN! ¡MMMFMFFNFNMM! ¡OOOOHH QUE GLORIA QUE SE VEAN DE ESTA FORMA! —exclamó Issei 1 mientras besaba con locura a aquella chica de piel oscura y largo, desordenado cabello de color negro y rojizo, pegando más su cuerpo al de ella para frotarse y frotar también su pene contra su sucio y palpitante chocho. Nuevamente estampa sus labios contra los de la chica, besándola con desenfreno mientras la acariciaba con rudeza por su espalda y sus nalgas, a las cuales agarró con fuerza y las estruja, logrando que la chica soltara un gemido ahogado por aquel apasionado beso.

Issei 2 también había saltado encima de Avia, apresándola y, sin perder tiempo con acalorados discursos, empezó a besarla como un desquiciado por todo su cuello y subiendo luego a sus labios, callando los poderosos gemidos dobles de las chicas unidas mientras él manoseaba su lascivo cuerpo femenino con rudeza, estrujando y abriendo sus nalgas para así poder meterle un dedo en el ano a aquella perra de piel oscura, logrando que gimiera aun con sus labios sellados.

—"¡C-CARAJOOOOOO! ¡LAS HE CONVERTIDO EN UNAS MALDITAS PUTAS CALIENTES! ¡S-SON DEMASIADO EXCITANTES! ¡YA NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MÁS!" —gritaron en su mente Issei 1 e Issei 2 al mismo tiempo, con sus enormes vergas de caballo tan duras como el titanio mismo, gordas y llenas de venas por doquier, palpitando por entrar de una maldita vez en el interior de aquellas dos prostitutas. Los susodichos penes monstruosos de Issei y su doppelganger empezaron a largar líquido preseminal mientras se sobaban contra los chochos mojados e hirvientes de sus féminas.

Cuando los dos agujeros vaginales estuvieron bien lubricados, tanto Issei 1 como Issei 2 no perdieron más tiempo, y cediendo ante la enorme presión de la lujuria, ensartaron sus grandiosas vergas hasta lo más profundo de Riare y Avia, al mismo tiempo que aparecía una especie de dildo mágico flotante, el cual se metió bien profundo en la cavidad rectal de ambas chicas, rellenándolas de esa manera en ambos sitios.

—¡G-GGGGGJJAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritaron ambas mujeres, sacando sus lenguas fuera y echando sus cabezas hacia atrás al haber experimentado un desorbitante placer sin igual tras haber sido perforadas tanto vaginalmente como analmente. Por más que tuvieran un desagradable coño abierto de par en par, Riare y Avia temblaron como hojas al sentir que aquellos monstruosos penes expandían sus húmedas cuevas hasta límites insospechados, deformando también su estómago al mismo tiempo que sus úteros eran ocupados por aquellos pedazos de carne —¡GGGGGGGGGGG! ¡M-MAAAAASSSH! ¡MMMAAAAAAAASSH! ¡DAMMEEEEE MMMMAAAASSH, I-IIISSSHEEEEE! —gritaban ambas chicas, moviendo sus caderas todo lo rápido que podían, pero no podían igualar a la bestia endemoniada y hambrienta de sexo como lo era Issei, que con su descomunal pene deformaba más y más el interior de ambas mujeres. Ellas no pudieron seguir aguantando ese nivel de placer, por lo que se corrieron en un instante, lanzando un fuertísimo chorro de fluidos vaginales encima de ambos castaños —¡BBBBBDDLAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH! —las dos arquearon sus cuerpos, echándose muy atrás, degustando ese orgasmo lo más que pudieron hasta que se reincorporan, tomando de las nalgas a los dos Issei para finalmente mirarlos con unos rostros llenos de deseo —¡M-MAAAASSS! ¡DAME MAAAAS, ISSEEEEEE! ¡RÓMPEME TODA! ¡DEFORMA MI CUERPO TANTO COMO QUIERAS! ¡ABREME HASTA MÁS NO PODER Y HAZME SENTIR EL MÁXIMO PLACER QUE EXISTA! —gritaron las dos perras locas, con una lujría sin precedentes.

—Eso mismo haré ahora —dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos de corta cabellera castaña, agarrándolas con fuerza a las dos mujeres por la cintura, se volvieron más musculosos, sus ceños se fruncieron y sus ojos empezaron a emitir una tenue luz roja, signo de que se habían convertidos en unos monstruos del sexo.

—¡GGGJJAAAAAGGH! —gritaron Riare y Avia de dolor cuando el par de enormes vergas las perforaron más profundamente, para que luego Issei 1 e Issei 2 empezaran a embestirlas con una descomunal fuerza, abriendo más y más sus dos agujeros.

Rias, Raynare, Avy y Asia no podían creer las magníficas sensaciones de placer que estaban experimentando, era totalmente desorbitante, literalmente estaban tocando el cielo con los potentes orgasmos que tenían cada vez que aquellos enormes penes se clavaban en su interior, tanto así que, en un momento, se les vino encima un orgasmo cien veces más intenso que los anteriores.

—¡A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! —gritaron repentinamente las dos mujeres, echando sus cuerpos hacia atrás, agarrándose la cabeza y poniendo sus ojos en blanco por el clímax, el cual logra hacer que se corran por segunda vez y con una gran potencia.

Issei 1 e Issei 2, ya completamente bañados en los jugos y la esencia de aquellas perras locas, penetran unas cuantas veces más a sus víctimas hasta que empezaron a emitir signos de incomodidad.

—¡MIEEEEERRRDAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO MAAAAAASS! ¡TOMEN! ¡TOMEN TODO EL MALDITO SEMEN QUE ME HICIERON ACUMULAAAAAARR! —gritaron los dos muchachos, con sus bolas tan llenas de leche que hasta parecían tener el tamaño de una pelota de basquet con muchas venas.

Ambos muchachos de corta cabellera castaña tomaron el cuerpo de sus respectivas mujeres, estrujando sus nalgas y pegándolas a ello, perforándolas así completamente y largando en su interior una cantidad abismal de semen directamente en su matriz.

—Bllldddaaaddlllbbbbbuuubbblllldddaaaaaa… —balbucearon Riare y Avia, babeando con la lengua afuera y su cuerpo arqueado, al sentir esa enorme cantidad de caliente y viscoso fluido seminal depositándose en su interior, tanto así que ya hasta parecían embarazadas de trillizos por la gran cantidad de semen en sus úteros.

—G-Gggggggggg… —balbucearon también los dos Issei, apretando sus dientes y bombeando hasta la última gota. Con cuidado fueron sacando sus monstruosas y pulsátiles vergas de las asquerosas entradas vaginales de las dos putas, hasta que pudieron sacarlas completamente. Ambos Issei cayeron al suelo, exhaustos y con sus penes ya flácidos, y en eso el Issei 2 desaparece, dejando a un único Issei, el verdadero, quien observó como las dos mujeres nuevamente se convertían en esa masa amorfa, para que al final volvieran a ser completamente normales.

Rias, Raynare, Asia y Avy, las cuatro chicas por separado, de vuelta con sus cuerpos normales, yacían ahora tiradas en el suelo, inconscientes y con sus cuerpos hechos un asco, sin mencionar que mantenían esa barriga enorme en ellas, ahora chorreándoles semen sin parar desde su vagina.

—Uuuuffff… vaya que fue intenso eso —susurra el castaño, tomándose la cabeza y dando resoplidos de cansancio, pero exhibiendo una sonrisa victoriosa —Sí que he formado a cuatro putas muy hambrientas de verga por aquí… y mierda que se ven horribles ahora —dice luego, jactándose de ello al ver la dichosa escena frente a él —Mejor esperaré a que mi semen se les termine de escurrir así las haré vírgenes de nuevo, sus vaginas sí que lucen como el de una prostituta veterana —comenta luego, riéndose a carcajadas.

Después de haber dicho eso, Issei hace aparecer un cómodo sillón de cuero, en el que sienta completamente desnudo, cruza las piernas y hace aparecer un cigarrillo en su mano derecha, lo prende con una pequeña llama en su pulgar, y finalmente lo prueba.

—Hmmmmmm… no sabe tan mal después de todo —dice el castaño tras exhalar el humo, el cual termina convirtiéndose en una especie de mini-dragón fantasma.

—Deja de fumar, pedazo de imbécil, o te morirás —escupió el pequeño dragón con una voz aguda y muy cómica.

—Ya, desaparece —dice Issei, dando manotazos y logrando que esa particular figurilla se desvanezca —Yo me moriré cuando, donde y como yo quiera… pero eso no pasará, aunque… —comenta él en un susurro, quedando luego en silencio mientras observaba al cigarrillo en su mano —Aunque me haya gustado no creo que siga fumando, es decir, estuvo bueno pero no me imagino a mí mismo como fumador, además… ¿cómo sería tener cáncer de pulmón como consecuencia por esto? —se pregunta a sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar aquel cigarrillo.

De un momento a otro, Issei empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho, sentía además que se asfixiaba, empezó a toser profusamente y a largar sangre cuando lo hacía, desparramándose en el suelo en el proceso.

—¡U-Uuuuggghh…! —gimió de dolor, viéndose con la cara roja e hinchada, sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos, además de tener espasmos sin cesar.

Hasta que, de repente, él se relaja completamente, y su rostro ya no exhibía signos de sufrimiento y dolor, sin contar que la sangre que había expulsado desapareció por completo.

—¡Uuuuuffff! —Issei se levantó de golpe, luciendo anonadado mientras resoplaba de alivio —¡Guau! ¡Eso fue intenso, magnífico! No sabía que estar al borde de una muerte y experimentar mucho dolor en el proceso se podía sentir tan bien… ¡Rayos! Eso me ha gustado y definitivamente estoy mal… ¡pero no me interesa! —gritaba emocionado el castaño mientras reía como loco, para después ponerse bien serio de un segundo a otro —Aunque lo intentaré de nuevo en otro momento, ahora lo más importante es que me siga divirtiendo como lo hice hasta ahora, este poder sí que es algo espectacular —dice luego, con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se miraba ambas manos, luego volteaba a ver a las cuatro chicas que seguían inconscientes por todo el trajín de antes —Volveré luego, chicas, es momento de que salga, debo… ir a hacer unas cosas, no me esperen despiertas —dice luego, riéndose por lo bajo y retirándose del lugar.

Varios minutos después, el castaño sale de su enorme y lujosa mansión -ya vestido, por supuesto- observando la deslumbrante belleza de aquel hermoso día soleado con una sonrisa inocente.

—Aaaaaahhh hoy puede ser un gran día, depende de lo que haga… pero no sé qué hacer exactamente. ¿Podría ir a divertirme a la academia? ¿o mejor lo hago en la calle? Hmmmmm es una difícil decisión, ciertamente… ¡Bueno, dejemos que el destino lo decida! —exclamó al final, inflando el pecho y poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas, con aquella dichosa sonrisa triunfante que tanto tenía aquel joven rebosante de energías.

Y así, nuestro querido Issei comenzó a caminar rumbo a un destino incierto… o quizás no tanto.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Forbidden-000: Gracias amigo, espero te haya gustado esta continuación.**

 **autor godz: Gracias amigo, pero… aún no, todavía no he liberado a mis peores demonios, no todavía, lo voy haciendo de a poco y creo que es lo mejor, después de todo hay que degustar al máximo cada desquiciado capítulo que escribo.**

 **Facundo Miranda: El qué?**

 **RJRP: Porque me apetece, porque quiero… y porque puedo. Saludos!**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Un honor poder contribuir a las fantasías más bajas del ser humano, gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Zasetsu04: Gracias mi estimado. Como dije en la anterior respuesta, es un honor y un placer contribuir con estas fantasías tan exageradas, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **SilverCrow: Sabes? Tienes muy buenas ideas, te agradezco de antemano tu comentario además de consejos e ideas.**

 **ThePhenx: Gracias amigo! Un saludo!**

 **El Primordial385: Muchas gracias! En el siguiente capítulo seguro pondré más chicas, así no se me aburre nadie, con más bizarradas, por supuesto.**

 **DraigAzul: Seguro lo haré amigo, seguro lo haré. Gracias y espero te haya gustado la actualización.**

 **Marianobr17: En algún momento lo haremos, tenlo por seguro.**

 **antifanboy: Bueno… quien dice que no puede haber yaoi? Todo dependerá de mis locas maquinaciones a las cuales no puedo controlar… Un saludo grande!**

 **neo-159: Hmmmmm… no creo que sea mala idea el que Issei se coja a una bestia… en fin! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.**

 **axelkaiser56: Gracias, amigo. Sé que tu comentario es de hace tiempo, pero que sepas que te deseo ánimos, no todo está perdido.**

 **Kirito: Gracias amigo!**

 **Ignacio365: Verdad que sí? Yo también me agrado, gracias por tu comentario!**

 **DraigAzul: Gracias am… un momento, cómo carajos comentaste de nuevo?**

 **1kirit02: La verdad me quedé muy sorprendido, por eso quise traerles esta continuación, no sólo pro ese motivo sino porque me gusta mucho esta historia. No llegué hasta donde hubiese querido… pero en fin, espero que a todos les haya gustado. Si es así ya me siento realizado, al menos de momento.**

 **Eso es todo, reitero mis agradecimientos para todos los que siguen de cerca esta extraña historia, seguramente nos estaremos viendo pronto. Eso espero…**

 **PD: Y también espero poder continuar con "Mi adorable guardiana" y "Mi ángel guardián"…**


End file.
